Pink Fox: Vengeance For those who Seek It
by Kluger Sage
Summary: several months after Pink Honor continues the story of Naruto and the trails and test he must endure in his life. Akatuski, Old enemies revelations hard choices will test Sakura and Naruto's relationship. Sasuke will he ever wear the leafe head band agian
1. Chapter 1

Pink Fox: Vengeance For those who Seek It

By Kluger Sage

I Do not own Naruto they are the properties of Shouen Jump and the great Mr.Masashi Kishimoto I am just a fanfic writer enjoy my fanfic.

Chap. 1 Old Scares

The rain came down upon the land of fire very gently the clouds were dark and grey blocking out the sunlight the rain was calm and gentle bring life to the world. Thunder could be seen in the distance something about the thunder storm calmed Sasuke Uchiha as he stood in the open rice field. He stood in the middle of the field with arms wide open embracing the rain as it cleansed his soul. He could feel the water come down his forehead and drip off him. He longer wore his old shinobi clothing as it was stripped away from him. He wore long brown sleeve shirt with a black sash and white pants with black sandals. Sasuke snapped back to reality deciding it be best if he tried himself before he catches a cold. He grabbed his cloak and tools and headed back to the farm. As Sauke came back to the small village farm he could feel everyones eyes on him. He has gotten use to it being called a traitor and fool he knew that he was always been watched from the shadows by ANBU. It has been six months since he returned from the darkness that was Orochimaru. Everything was more calmer and peaceful for Sasuke yet he felt something inside of him was missing he missed being a shinobi. He knew he needed to earn that back from the Hokage he needed to prove himself that he was truly once again a Konoha villager and shinobi. Yet above all he wanted something more important than anything revive his shattered clan from the ashes of death to be reborn to forge the broken blade.

"The Uchiha clan shall and will be revived I shall do all that I must I have no other choice" Sasuke said to himself as he opened the door to his small apartment. Sasuke's apartment was small his bed was in the living room he had two closets one was his bathroom the other to store his clothes or belongings. The far corner was a tiny kitchen the room was eight feet long and four foot wide. The only thing Sasuke did was meditate and practice his sword skills he was allowed to keep one blade his old katana blade Hokage-sama felt he need something to protect himself with.

"Cast out have I been Naruto but believe me the fight is far from over I know Akatuski is coming for you. I only hope you are ready for the fight old friend good luck."Sasuke said as he sat in the middle of the floor and began to mediate as heard the quite storm outside. Across the the small apartment complex deep in the shadows was Mai as she was observing Sasuke as she was instructed soon enough another ANBU member appeared next to hear he quietly tapped her left shoulder letting her know her shift was over and disappeared was she was notified. The storm had picked up as the wind blew ferociously in Konoha the rain came down harder as the cloud darkened in the sky yet two individuals were lost within one another. The image that their shadow displayed was two people as one. The thunder silence the screams and noises that were coming from the two lovers. The intense heat in side the apartment was enough to melt ice as the passion and love that emulated from these two were intense all came to an end as Sakura fell on top of Naruto. The two were exhausted and tired from there "ritual" as Naruto put it Sakura gently kissed Naruto on his neck as she snuggled closer to her lover. Naruto arms embraced Sakura in a hug as held her against his heart.

"hehehe tired Naruto? It seems the famous Naruto can be worn out easily by his lovely pink haired girlfriend eh?" Sakura said teasingly.

**("Hehehe seems like your mate is too much for you eh Naruto hahahaha to think she is the one that will be the vessel for our legacy yet I feel as if something is calling me or apart of me is torn") **Kyūbi said as Naruto was thinking on what to say

("What is that suppose to mean fox and what s that about Sakura wearing me out HA! I'm just exhausted from my mission thats all!") retorted Naruto

("**Hahahaha what ever makes you feel good Naruto hahaha")**Kyūbi laughed hysterically at Naruto's excuse. Naruto noticed that Sakura had fallen asleep again he couldn't help but stroke her hair as he looked upon the image of beauty that laid on top of him. Naruto looked out at his window noticing the storm picking up he closed his eyes and feel asleep. The thunderstorm could be heard through out Konoha as the fury of gods was let known to all of Konoha in the Hokage's office Tsunade was busy keeping up with the paper work.

"Ahhh this is so trivial I need my sake now!" Tsunade said frustrated with all the paper work that came with being the Hokage. She poured a glass of her favorite Sake and took a sip she felt the warm liquid race down her throat and warm her up. A knock was heard on her door as Tsunade looked at her door.

"come in"

The door opened and a female ANBU wearing a crow mask entered the room she kneeled in front of Tsunade before getting back up.

"report" Tsunade said in a stern voice as she looked on at Mai.

"Report on Uchiha Sasuke. At around nine in the morning he woke up to do his daily exercise routines as well practice some Taijutsu he as well practiced with his Katana but no ninjitsu. Around noon he tented to his farm duties he followed everything he was asked to do. A couple of females tried to make contact with him but were to intimidated it seem to approach him. When the storm hit around two Sasuke stood out in the rain for about five minutes before returning home and mediating. That is the end of my report no suspicious behavior Hokage-sama." Mai said as she bowed again.

Tsunade played with her cup as she pondered the report that was given to her.

"That will be all Mai thank you" Tsunade said as Mai bowed once again and disappeared into thin air.

"hmmm it seems he has kept his word we shall see how long you can last Sasuke I only pry that you keep to your new ways and truly have left the darkness behind I only pry that you have truly changed my dear boy..." Tsunade said to herself as she saw the thunder in the distant strike a tree. The rain poured down on Konoha as the rivers over flooded by the constant rain the rivers flow on towards other lands its stream acting as a vein that pumps life in to this land.

The rivers waters began to enter a fogy mist that was surrounded by nothing but water the rain continued to fall vigorously as hand emerged from the water clinging to dear life.

"Ahhhhh IIIIIIIIIII liiiiiivvvvvviveeeeee!!!" Screamed Yoji as he tried to escape the water but behind him appeared a skeleton as black as coal with a skeletal fox head as it wrapped its arms around Yoji; entangled him by his torso and dragged him beneath the water Yoji tried to struggle. The water felt cold as ice he tried to struggle free but to no avail he felt his life coming to an end.

"AHhhhhhh!!!" screamed Yoji as he threw his arms in the air in panic the cold sweat covering all over his body two white haired female kunoichis entered the room. They each looked identical to one another except the one in the right had short hair up to her shoulder. The left haired girl had it pass her shoulder blades. The two girls were around there late teens each very beautiful booth girls had violet eyes and decent bust. Each wore camouflage pants and black sandals. Each had around there waist a heavy sacked utility belt with assortment of weapons and scrolls. They each had on a long sleeve camouflaged shirts with a black vest there opposite forearms were covered in black spiked gloves. They each wore there headbands on there side of there heads insignia of Kirigakure,

"Yoji shake it off its another nightmare you fool! You're not drowning and you're not dead yet!" Said the short white haired girl.

"Hmph to think you were one the best to fall at the hands of jinchuriki ! Master should have sent us in as back up who would of thought he would have such strength and power right sister" said the white long haired girl.

"Hana and Nana would you two please shut the hell up!" screamed Yoji as he held his head.

"Ohhh poor Yoji it seems we have angered him eh Nana" Said Hana the short haired kunoichi,

"Leave me be can't you see this scar is killing me! What heresy is this that chakra Uzumaki strike me with was the worst pain I ever felt in my life. He isn't human a demon in the form of a man I was caught off guard I ahhhh,,," Yoji couldn't finish as held his lower left ribs as the pain was excruciating. It had been several month sense the last time Yoji Shuurajou escaped with his dear life from Uzumaki Naruto he went after the bounty on his head only to come back with a cursed scar. The village healers had tried everything to cure the mark but they sustained the poison from spreading yet they could not cure the intense pain that would strike Yoji at times.

Nana sat next to Yoji as she stroked his dark purple spiked hair she looked into his dark burgundy eyes they seemed tired and empty devoid of life he had become very pale it frighten her. She wrapped her arms around his stomach as she pushed him on his back Yoji began to calm down. A hint of jealously was seen in the eyes of Hana as she saw her sister getting intimate with Yoji.

"Please Yoji it has been months I know you feel disgusted you lost but please don't look dead. Regain your honor my dear Yoji where is the fire that you had when you ravaged me before..."

"Ravaged US dear sister!" interrupted Hana as she glared back at her twin sister Nana. Nana fists clenched as she was corrected by her sister both woman seem to be at war with one another over who was Yoji's lover.

"please both of you just sleep with me in peace I grow sick of these bitter squabbles please I just want both of you on my side so I can sleep peacefully." Yoji said in stern voice as he laid on his bed. Nana and Haya gave each other one last dirty look before turning to Yoji

"Very Well!" both woman said simultaneously both girls grabbed on to opposite sides of Yoji's arms and snuggled closer to him to comfort him.

"Hehehe just you wait you bastard you twisted beast. A defect of life Iwill get my revenge as long as this scar burns my flesh and soul I will claim that money you hear me beast I will come and collect." Yoji said his voice carrying venom in his words before passing out from the strain of the pain.

Naruto had finished getting dressed he put his katana in its holster as he picked up his fox masked and placed it on his face it was to conceal his identity but many knew it has him behind the fox mask, Naruto walked slowly towards his bed where Sakura was lost in her sleep. She was so peaceful and calm he knelt down and kissed her forehead as he has done for so long as they shared his bed.

"bye Sakura-chan I will come home as soon as I can" Naruto said as he formed some seals and disappeared into a puff of smoke. In far distant land of Kirigakure Yoji was planning his return from the ashes of defeat. He paced his room back and forth wondering how to neutralize an enemy that was far superior and demon as well. He scratched his spiky dark blue hair as he pondered on what to do.

"No matter what he is defeat-able the rumors of Akatuski defeating other jinchuriki. Hmm I wouldn't be problem if I brought back up with me yet those two would be more in the way than helpful I guess I can call on the Shinku Ryodan (crimson Brigade)" Yoji said to himself as he looked at the mirror the scar that stretched from his stomach to his rib cage it haunted and pained him each time he saw that scare. He was still very pale. He paced back to his bed were his gear was ready for him to put on. He put on his usually camouflage pants then he put on his special combat boots the sole of the boots shoot out one poisoned needle. He took a strap and placed it on top of his right knee where a couple of poisoned needles lined up. He put on a metallic right arm holder it would be used to deflect kunai and katans without piercing his arm. He put on his long sleeved camouflaged shirt as well as his belt and pouch his black vest was put on next. On the back the word oni slayer were written he placed to large blades his infamous red tint katana blade and its sister sword. It was small but on each side there was no smooth edge only jagged points were if it pierced the skin it would tear it off with great pain. He put on a red mask followed by his mist-headband. He looked at himself one last time in the mirror before leaving.

"Lets see how much stronger you've gotten demon I shall have you head for all to see Uzumaki" Yoji said bitterly as he held out his left fist closed his anger and hatred getting the better of him. His eyes gave off an erie glow of death his soul craved blood his honor was at stake.

"hmph I better not keep them waiting I'll need all the help I need hahahaha"Yoji's laugh echoed in through out his room as he closed the door behind concealing the light that came into his home.

Nauto held the binoculars close to his mask as he scoped the perimeter while Mai looked out towards the rear.

"**Hey Naru I hear that you and Sakura are on the next level tell me Naru can she withstand your great strength hehehe**" Mai said playfully as she whispered next to Naruto

A smirk emerged on the lips of Naruto as he heard Mai's words he couldn't help but try to discuss these private matters with Mai. He slighty turned his head towards Mai as she looked at him with her crow mask on he turned back to his binoculars.

"**Well aren't we curious eh Mai. If you must know she has great stamina I guess Sakura-chan's ability to store so much chakra has its "advantages" wouldn't you agree Mai**." Naruto said playfully towards his comrade

"**Well many kunoichi would love to see how your stamina holds up Naru. Believe it or not some kunoichi find you attractive not all despise you. Not since you've made a name for yourself handsome. Its such a pity that you belong to some one already. Plus I have to follow my code Naru. This must we could do is flirt like this my dear Naru."**

**"Geez that breaks my heart Mai and here I thought you would fall for me"**

**"Hmph now, now Naru women hate self righteous bastards.Plus Naru it doesn't suit you " **Mai said as she stroked Naruto's mask.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sai said as he appered next to Mai and Naruto. Mai turned to face Sai who was wearing his usual clothing with a bear mask. May flicked him off as she returned to her post.

"seems I rub her the wrong way eh Naruto. Hmm she's the "ICE HAG"..." Sai couldn't finish his words as a kunai landed between his crotch.

"Watch your mouth little boy" Mai retorted Sai and Naruto could her it in Mai's voice the irritation and annoyance.

"Enough" Yamato called out as he stood upside down on a branch above the boys

"remember we are on a mission" with that Yamato vanished.

Sai disappeared as well as Naruto continued to look out through his binoculars.

("**Tell me Naruto aren't you bored just looking. We could easily take those fools HA ! Kumogakure! these cloud-nins spying on them seeing why they are meeting emissaries from Iwagakure?") **

**("**Supposedly we got intel that these two rival and hostile villages are up to something. Baa-chan thinks it has to do against us. Rumors had appeared that every village have lost there jinchuriki's all except Konoha. Seems like they fear us Fox. I hear my bounty has doubled in the black market I'm the most popular shinobi in the bingo books")

("**Hehehe I fear Naruto we will be hunted for this yet I can not wait to see which fools dear to come after us! Your children will have it difficult as well but that will be for another time...") **Kyūbi's voice was serious and calm as it faded in to Naruto's unconscious mind. Naruto noticed that in the middle of the open field near what was a grassy parch behind the grass was a massive mountain that stretched the heavens. It was concealed by the clouds he has heard that mountain led towards Kumogakure no Sato no Konoha shinobi has been to that village in over five decades. Naruto zoomed on the image of two cloaked cloud-nins. In front of them the ground split open and as earth and rock emerged from the ground and huge dirt ball appeared it split in half as figure appeared.

Naruto couldn't make out the figure but he could tell it was a kunoichi underneath all that cloak the kunoichi had on a brown cloak that covered her head to her feet. The emblem of Iwagakure was on her back in bold black ink. She reached in her cloak and pulled out a couple of sealed scrolls.

"Naruto continue to monitor that woman" Yamato ordered from the shadows. He saw the two cloud-nins give the kunoichi a wooden box no bigger than both her hands. Naruto noticed something strange the girl grabbed her stomach at the same time Naruto's belly began to burn slightly.

"ahh what the hell"

("**I felt it too Naruto! Its a part of us my chakra our chakra in that woman's belly") **Kyūbi said its voice carried concern and confusing towards the new mystery yet deep inside the Kyūbi knew only one possibility for this occurrence.

The kunoichi looked towards Naruto's direction as she held her stomach with her left hand. Naruto saw that she turned towards the two shinobi and said something with that the kunoichi formed hand seals and disappeared within the earth while the two cloud-nins vanished into dust among the clouds.

"What the hell it... couldn't be could it..." Naruto wondered who that female was it was strange as if they were connected. Naruto descended down towards the ground. They were far from Konoha they were at the border of Kumogakure the land was flat except for the huge mountains that towered across the land. It cast a shadow below the mountains stretched as far as the eye could see few trees were on the land below. The clouds covered much of the mountain. Naruto heard Mai appear next to him she looked around wondering what had happened.

"Hmm what did you see Naru?"

"Just as baa-chan had heard it seems Iwagakure and Kumogakure are planning something I saw a kunoichi pass something along an exchange took place only if we knew what they were exchanging?" Naruto said as he paced around the ground wondering who the girl was and what did she give away.

"Naruto and Mai stay on your guard we are in hostile lands who knows what lurks in these lands" called Yamato from the trees as he and Sai covered Naruto and Mai on the ground. The only thing that could be heard was the thunder as it seemed it was going to rain one thing was true this was indeed the land of thunder. Naruto was lost in thought that strange feeling of fire within his seal as it reacted towards that kunoichi holding her stomach something wasn't right. He took one last look at the place were he had seen her and disappeared along with his teammates. The rain had come once again the land of Kumogakure was entangled in rain and thunder Yamato's team was facing a dilemma there were not many trees on Kumogakure lands below the mountain. Yamato motioned towards his group to stop as he formed some seals.

"Mokuton: Shichūka no Jutsu" as Yamato yelled out his jutsu roots from the ground emerged as it formed a spectacular four pillar wooden house as everyone ran inside to try themselves. Yamato turned towards his team members

"Naruto and Mai you two will take the first watch Sai and I will take the second watch good night" Yamato took out a blanket from his backpack.

Sai came over towards Naruto as he handed him a kunai

"here incase you need to use it on that owww!" As Sai held his head from the blow Mai gave him with her fist

"Get lost pretty boy!"Mai yelled as held her middle finger at Sai. Naruto and Mai stood outside the balcony hearing the quite rain Mai was curious as to why Naru hadn't talked for a while it seemed as his mind was far off in the stars.

"Hey Naru is there something on your mind I bet its Sakura huh you miss her huh?"

"Huh oh sorry Mai it's complicated one part my mind is on Sakura the other is on something more personal I'm sorry I don't want to go into it." Mai looked at Naru as he slumped over she came by his side and and hugged him gently like a sister would comfort a brother.

"Just to let you know if you ever need someone to talk with I'll be here for you Naru"

"Thanks Mai you're a good friend and comrade I wouldn't have anyone else than you watching my back" Naruto said as he patted Mai's shoulder. The night was long and cold as Naruto's subconcisous mind once again sent him off to his beach were we found his peace and tranquility or the revelations that laied head of the sea shore. Naruto opened his eyes the starry night sky was all to familiar to him. Next him as always was Kyūbi Naruto got up he dusted his shorts off as he looked around nothing but him and his fox and the ocean.

("I never get tired of this beach yet there is something that draws me here Hitomi that was Hitomi wasn't it Kyūbi?")

The fox looked at Naruto he knew what he had to tell him as they booth came to the realization of what had occurred.

("**It seems you have a child an heir our legacy will be born to that mate of yours whether you like it or not Hitomi will be the one to bring forth Kitsune children Naruto.") **

**("**What! how...The pond when she gave me that drink the hot moon it was then she had her way with me I lost my virginity to Hitomi and didn't even know it.") Naruto said as he realized how it all began as Naruto dropped to the beach not knowing what to do or to even tell Sakura.

("What am I going to tell Sakura fox I don't know where to start I can't tell her it'll hurt her I just can't") Naruto said distraught. Kyūbi saw the misery his container now partner he deiced some words of wisdom was in need.

("**NARUTO! pull your self together boy! More important matters are at hand it seems Hitomi was after our legacy from the beginning they are after our power. Naruto when I was sealed in you. You could borrow my chakra in small portions. Now that the seal is broken are chakra's are intermingled. My chakra still harms you Naruto even going our full form cuts your life span. Your children our legacy they will be able to use my chakra as there's for they will have both chakra imbedded in them.")**

**("Naruto the abilities of this new bloodline is unique as no other first our chakra is connected as it will be connected to your kin and their kin. We will know when one of your children will be near as they will know when there father and siblings are near because of my chakra. You witnessed it today as Hitomi and your unborn child gave off chakra waves I felt it as it was calling for me a part of me that was given away. Your children will have enhance senses as you have now they will also call upon my tails.") **Kyūbi stopped in front of Naruto who just starred back at the fox his minding trying to process everything he just heard.

(" My children will be something my own blood limit wow.")

**("When you mate with Sakura your children will be strong she is a worth mate Naruto! Only if you can keep her in control that is ahahhahaha")**

("What are you implying! Fox I'll let you know that Sakura...")

**("The one that controls this courtship to think I the great **Kyūbi **fate lies at the balance of a pink haired woman") **

Naruto got up as he didn't like what the fox was saying the thought that Sakura was in charge of the relationship was a hard pill to swallow. Naruto and Kyūbi sat at the beach as they discussed other matters of love, war, and life. Yamato looked at Naruto's face he noticed a smile form across his lips wondering what good dream he must be having. Sakura took off her blood stained operating gloves as she finished stitching a genin. Sakura had always worked long hours at the hospital it helped keep her mind off about Naruto. It wasn't that she didn't think about him it was the opposite she worried that somehting may have happened to him or worse. It was natural to worry about your lover Sakura told her self. She grabbed the medic reort and headed off towards Tsunade-sama's office. Thoughts crossed Sakura's mind she hated waking up finding Naruto had left without waking her up she had told him in the past how much she hated that. Naruto's defense was she looked so peaceful and couldn't bring him self to waking her up. Sakura entered Tsunade's office it was dark the moonlight was seen behind Tsunades's chair. Shizune and Ton-Ton were asleep near the couch while Tsunade motioned her to sit down.

"Before you ask me Sakura no I don't know when Yamato's team will arrive so there is your answer."

Sakura face saddened as she hoped for some news of when Naruto would return it has been several weeks and no news of him returning.

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade took off her glasses and looked at Sakura with a serious face

"Sakura have you told your mother about you and Naruto?"

Sakura's eyes shoot open as the words mother and told stuck out most

"Wha...what?" was all Sakura could muster out as the sweat started to come down her forehead.

"Your mother has been asking me why I keep you so late in your training and why is it you stay over at Ino Yamanka's place so much. Now we both know neither is true except I do keep you after hours some times yet I pretty much know where you go each other night young lady! Do you want to get pregnant Sakura at your age? I saw your physical report when you came back from retrieving Sasuke young lady. I didn't want to say anything but lying to your mother that is going to far I bet she doesn't even know about Naruto does she Sakura?" Tsunade's voice was stern and harsh as she looked down at Sakura. Shizune had awoken a while ago and sat silently watching booth women. Sakura held her head down in shame that what Tsunade said was true.

"It...It's complicated Tsunade-sama I don't know if would approve of me seeing Naruto. You see long ago my father gave his life helping protect this village from Kyūbi no Yoko. I don't hold against Naruto since I was a just a baby I never got to meet my father but my mother still blames that fox for my fathers death. I don't know what to do and knowing that is the container she would hold it against him blame him...I don't want her to make me stop seeing Naruto...I'm...I'm scared to tell her..." Sakura's voice cracked as the tears she tried to hold back came running down her cheeks. Tsunade's face soften hearing Sakura's reason she couldn't be mad at her apprentice. Shizune came and hugged Sakura trying to comfort her fellow comrade and dear friend.

"Don't Worry Sakura-chan I know Tsunade-sama will think of something your mother can be reasoned with. She has to see how much you two love each other." Shizune tried to comfort Sakura as best she could. Tsunade stood up with a determined look as she thought of something. She didn't like getting involving in the personal maters of her apprentice but Naruto was like a brother to Tsuande.

"Well there is only one option Sakura. You will have to till your mother your seeing Naruto and be honest with her it's the only don't worry I'll be present as well to give you a hand."

"So will I Sakura-chan anything to help Naruto-kun"

Sakura smiled at hearing this yet deep in her mind she knew better how her mother was going to take it.

("I hope this works yet I know to well what's going to happen")

A thick mist clouded the view a head of Yoji he knew the swap would be with the thickest of the mist since of the lake that was close by. It was early in the morning the sun has yet to rise Yoji decided to pay a visit to his old friends it seemed he would need there assistance one more time. The mist was thick Yoji couldn't even make where he was going at the only that kept him from falling was a stick he was using as a cane helping feel the ground. Yoji stopped as he heard something move in the bushes he dropped the stick and pulled out his red doubled edge katana. As he held it upwards facing ahead of him.

"Come out fool I know you're there you can't hide your stench of death that goes along with you Zatochioni!!!" yelled Yoji with all his might. In the distant he heard a sinister laugh grower loud as an image appeared in-front of him at first he couldn't make out who it was. Yet Yoji didn't need to see his face he knew who that laugh belonged too only one person could make a laughter sound so frightening.

"Well well long time brother I was beginning to think you really left our little group hehehe."

"Well Zatochioni its been a while I need you're help old friend" Yoji put his katana away and waited for Zatochioni to come forward. He came closer showing himself he was around five foot eight inches tall. His head was shaved and had long side burns that connected to his other side. He was only twenty he was stocky build not a lot muscle but he was strong as an ox. He wore the same clothing as Yoji did except around his waist was a large red sash and on his left arm was a red arm band. He hid his tattoo's that started from shoulders to his elbow on both sides. Yoji had grown up with Zatochioni there was no one he would trust with his life but him.

"dear brother I have need of your help. Remember the battle that nearly took my life I will go after the jinchriki once again."

"ah you mean Arashi's boy huh. hehehe I've seen in the bingo books his bounty is very large indeed enough to help our village enough to go to the war fund and the shinobi school. Hmmm it wont be easy as I see from your injury but if it is for our village then I say Yoji we are in"

"dear brother I am honored that you will fight along my side once again.I want to rip this demon bastard to pieces I need this not only for Kirigakure but for my honor!" Yoji's eyes were full of blood lust as his face redden and his voice cried out with hatred. They both disappeared within the mist as to what to plan next against the heir of Arashi. Naruto slowly walked towards his apartment he had stopped at Ichiraku Ramen noodle stand to get some miso pork ramen. Mai had wondered what was bothering him she always picked up his moods he told her he was alright and would see her later. It was tasty as always but his thoughts dwelled upon Hitomi and his unborn child.

("I can't believe I'm going to be a dad and not be there to see my child. Yet having a kid with a woman I don't even love how will Sakura-chan take even if I tell her I don't know what to say fox")

**("Heh it seems your thoughts dwell on your that mate of yours Hitomi. I know you did not want or choose to mate with her but. Naruto you must understand this has happen in the past many kunoichi's seduce men and bed them in order to get information and then assassinate them. It is the way of the shinobi world my boy.")**

("I guess you're right fox but still I'can't believe Hitomi would do such a thing")

**("heh like you didn't enjoy lusting at her trust me Naruto you are man first and above all you think and feel like a man so I know what went through your mind as you looked at her ahahhaha")**

**("**Shut up fox!") With that Kyūbi disappeared within his subconscious mind. Naruto made his way towards his door as he turned the key and swung the door open he expected Sakura-chan to greet him at the door with a huge and kiss like usual.

"Sakura-chan! I'm ho..." Naruto couldnt finish his sentence as he stood at his door looking at Sakura and next to her appeared to be a older woman the same height as Tsunade. She had short straight pink hair that came to her ears. She had a pin parting half her hair on her left side. She wore a long black skirt with a white short sleeve button shirt her eyes where hazel.One thing Naruto noticed right away was the glare the woman was giving Naruto as soon as he opened the door he looked at Sakura who looked extremely nervous.

"Hey Naruto-kun welcome back surprise. This is my mother Akiko Haruno. Mother this is Naruto my...my boyfriend" the last part was almost a whisper coming from Sakura's lips. Akiko eyes narrowed some more as her daughter mentioned the word "boyfriend"

Naruto took off his fox mask and bowed as he looked up smiling nervously at Sakura's mother.

"Hell...hello Ms. Haruno"

Akiko walked slowly towards Naruto she stopped mid way and looked at Sakura then at Naruto before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a pair of pink panties.

"Care to explain why I found "these" my daughters panties on your bed!" Akiko said in harsh angry tone. Sakura fainted as she saw her pink panties in her mothers grip Naruto's eyes bulged at the site he began to sweat not knowing what to do. A door opened as the toilet flushed out of the bathroom Shizune emerged smiling

"Hey Naruto-kun! What I miss?"

Hello Everyone I hope you all liked this latest chap of the pink saga i know i know i said pink honor was the last but i felt i had some more stories to write plus i didnt like how i felt a few things un finished. This series expect some humor romance and fluff ! oh and of course action and drama. What will happen to Naruto will Sakura ever find out about the little fox to be. What is Sasuke up will he redeem himself? Akatuski still want the kyubi what new dangers new revelations new tragedies await our heros. please feel free to leave your feed back criticism ideas i appreciate them all. I have a few ideas what to do to Naruto. The whole issue with scars is that i know Naruto can heal but i dont know if he is like Wolverine plus i wanted to keep these scars since they play a role in the story later on. The minor ones heal but the deep rooted ones will stay. I wanted to show how much Naruto goes through and suffers to defend what he loves and believes in. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the PInk Saga. Next Chap. Mother Knows Best. well something in those lines. Peace out


	2. Chapter 2

Chap. 2 A Mothers Words

Naruto was frozen stiff the fact that Sakura-chan's mother found Sakura's panties on his bed was something he wished she never found.

"I can explain"

"The hell you will! I don't care even if you are ANBU no force is going to save you once I get my hands on you disgusting pervert defiling my innocent daughter!" Screamd as she made her way at full force towards Naruto he could see the anger and hate in her eyes as Naruto readied him self to run.

"What!" Akiko said as she was held back by Shizune.

"Naruto go see if Sakura is alright. Ms. Haruno please calm your self. There must be a logical explanation to all this. The Hokage-sama would like to speak to you as well concerning your daughter and Naruto" Shizune managed to say as she saw Ms.Akiko clam down.

"You said the Hokage-sama request to see me concerning my daughter very well."

"Naruto you and Sakura are required to come as well wake her up and then meet us at Tsunade-sama's office. " Shizune said as she escorted Ms.Akiko towards the door. Naruto looked back at Sakura-chan's mother he noticed the cold glare she shoot back at him before leaving. Naruto kneeled next to Sakura as he put her head on his knees he bent down and gently kissed her lips softly. He longed for her lips dreamt of them kissing his own. He gently moved his face closer towards her neck and sniffed her aroma the way she smelled drove him crazy. It took a lot of will power for Naruto to leave his beloved Sakura behind. He missed her scent in drove him made with passion the sweet smell of strawberries she used on her body and hair.

"Sakura-chan please wake up, Sakura-chan wake up" Naruto whispered in her ear. Sakura slowly opened her eyes she saw two blue orbs starring back at her his eyes were sad yet he smiled. Sakura lunged at Naruto as she flung her arms around Naruto's neck she began to weep in the crock of his neck. Naruto was surprised at first but soon embraced her in a gently hug patting her back as he let her shed her tears.

"Oh Naruto-kun I'm sorry. I've missed you so much my love. My mother was getting suspicious about me why I always came late and why I stayed at Ino's so much. Tsunade-sama thought it was best to tell her truth that you and I were dating." Sakura managed to say as the tears continued to come down the side of her cheeks.

"you didn't tell her you were dating me?"

"It's complicated you see I lost my dad when the Kyūbi attacked Konoha years ago mother held a strong resentment towards the demon fox. But I don't think she hates or blames you for it Naruto"

Naruto was sadden learning that the fox had taken Sakura-chans father years ago yet Sakura never blamed Naruto for it. He turned back towards his girlfriend and gave her his famous grin as he kissed her this time with a lot energy and force. Sakura was taken back by the kiss but surrendered towards Naruto's aggressive kiss. The two teenagers were locked in intimate passionate kiss that seemed like time had ceased to exist in this realm only two beings existed each showing there love fort he other. Naruto and Sakura's worries disappeared as they both were lost in the kiss there lips mushed against each others. Sakura broke the kiss pushing Naruto away from her.

"Naruto we have to go to see Tsunade-sama! I think we have to discuss our relationship with my mother."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he seemed to go she her mother yet he had to for Sakura's sake.

A group of five individuals were seeing for a split second as they disappered among the leaves each time they touched the branch it was for a second as if the wind had moved it. The five shadowy figures stopped as they all meet near the side of a hill. The land had hint of mist as a lot trees covered the land a few rays of light made it towards the ground. Yoji emerged towards the light as he held out a scroll he pulled it open to reveal a map.

"How far are we Yoji" a voice said from the shadows.

"Patience Iori, you and Maki have to be patient .Konoha is far from our land It would take me minutes to get there but some of use don't blood limits. So we have to go by foot."

"Yoji is right Iori and Maki both of you make sure our supplies are in order!" Zatochioni said as he stood in front of his team mates he gave off a powerful aura as Iori and Maki bowed towards Zatochioni and attended towards there duties.

"Tell me Yoji how powerful is this jinchūriki? I know they have unparalleled skills and power yet they are merely humans with demons..."

"No they are demons in human form Zatochioni you know it !" the rage in Yoji eyes returned as he was consumed by hatred. Zatochioni knew very well that Arashi's heir had greatly driven his friend over the edge of sanity it seemed it was more personal than Zatochioni had expected.

"Tell me what's your plan then?" with that question Yoji looked at Zatochioni with an evil glare as his lips curled up into an evil smirk.

Naruto had been through many things in his life faced death countless times. Faced against some of the most strongest and powerful shinobi's yet nothing was like this being in baa chan's office with his girlfriends mother looking at you with hostility and anger. He couldn't move as he sat across from Tsunade. Shizune was next to her holding Ton-Ton while Sakura was standing next t o her mother.

"Akiko-san I know you may have issues of Sakura dating Naruto but you must..."

"Tsuna... Forgive me Hokage-sama I know what you are going to say. I don't blame this young man next to me as to the one that took my husband and Sakura's father away from us many years ago. It was that bastard demon fox. Naruto was an escape goat for the village to vent there anger and hatred towards the boy. We lost so many yet I don't hold any resistant meant towards him."

Everyone was surprised except Tsunade for she had known Akiko since she was a genin.

"What I am angry about is why my dear Sakura had been lying to me about having a boyfriend. Having blonde over here seducing my daughter! Not only that I found her panties on his bed explain that to me! The only thing that is keeping me from strangling him to death is there has to be a logical explanation to this right Hokage-sama?" Akiko said her voice strong and stern as her face was red yet she kept calm. Naruto had a stupefied expression on his face while Sakura was blushing crimson red.

"Mo...Mother!!!"

"Sakura do you care to explain why you're underwear was found on Naruto's bed?" Tsunade said in a demanding voice as her eyes narrowed at her apprentices. Sakura could feel the eyes of Shizune, Tsunade and her mother burn through her. She lowered her head ready to come clean.

"Nar..."

"I took them baa-chan!" Screamed Naruto everyone turned towards Naruto. Tsunade threw Naruto a dirty look as she cracked her knuckles at Naruto.

"I stole Sakura-chans panties! Sakura wouldn't go all the way I respected her for that. That is why I love her I just needed something that had Sakura-chan's scent so I took her panties from her supply pack when she wasn't looking. Forgive me Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he bowed towards Ms.Haruno and Sakura. Akiko had a disgusted look on her face while Shizune and Tsunaded looked as if they were struck by lighting. Sakura on the other hand had her mouth opened wide.

("What the hell Naruto that is the best you can come up with!")

**("OH Naruto thank you! Sacrificing yourself for your beloved Sakura-chan I'll make it up to you believe me Naruto!") screamed Inner Sakura. **

"Naruto! You don't steal your girlfriends panties and use...use them for ahhhh Naruto you pervert!" screamed Sakura as she put her hands to cover her face.

Shizune blushed at Sakura's words while Tsunade and Akiko didn't quite buy it.

"Well thank you for your honesty blonde but I would prefer it if you would keep your hormones in check understand me! I don't think I want you seeing my..."

"Mother no please don't I love Naruto-kun please I'm not a little girl no more! " shouted Sakura as she starred at her bewildered mother. Akiko didn't know what to say to hear Sakura disobey her. Akiko eyes watered as a tears came flowing from her hazel eyes.

"You're right Sakura I'm sorry its just that each time I see. I see my sweet little baby girl that I gave birth too. But know you're blossoming into a beautiful strong woman forgive me my daughter." Akiko said as her voice cracked Sakura ran into her mothers arms as Akiko hugged her daughter tightly.

"I love you mom"

"I know sweet heart. I'll give that blonde pervert a chance seeing how much he means to you. You've been more cheerful I see its due to him"

Sakura smiled at her mothers understanding Tsunade and Shizune seemed pleased with the outcome. Naruto approached the two Haruno women smiling as usual

"well if you don't mind Ms.Haruno I wanted to take Sakura-chan..." Naruto jumped back as he opened his eyes only to be meet by Sakura-chan's mothers eyes.

"Believe me young man if you hurt my daughter in any way you'll regret it! Before I retired as chunin I was in the special interrogation squad young man believe me I am very talented with chairs and ropes get my drift blonde!" Akiko said menacingly as she hugged a scared Naruto.

("I see where Sakura-chan gets it from")

**("Hahhahaha Naruto seems your mate's mother is quite deadly as your mate hahaha") **

("Oh shut up like I need this now")

As Akiko and Sakura made there way out Naruto got up and started to head towards the door

"Naruto listen carefully. Akiko is a very skilled interrogator she knows how to get into peoples head just watch your self. By the way here is your new mission" Tsunade said as she smiled devilishly as she handed a worried Naruto the scroll

"Understood BAA-Chan!!!"Naruto yelled out as he disappeared in a puff of smoke before Tsunade got up from her desk.

"YOU BRAT!!!" yelled Tsunade as she her hands slammed on her desk she turned to Shizune who jumped at Tsunade's look.

"Alright I'll get the Sake ready."

"Why the fuck do I get stuck with the horse work! huh tell me Maki why can't you move these logs as well" shouted Iori. Maki turned to his comrade he was in his mid twenties he was very tall around six foot he had a stocky slim fit. His hair was green but decided to go with the mohawk look he always loved that look it reminded him of his older brother.

"Well Maki are going to reply?" Iori looked at the five foot five inches kunoichi she quite pretty yet Iori would never admit it to the nineteen year old. She had a tomboyish look about her she had short spiky hair red it matched the blood lust she had hidden in her heart. She used dark eye shadow as it covered her eyes and most of her upper forehead it looks as she wore half a bandana. Maki got up and tied the logs together as she put a couple of needles and explosive tags; with Iori they pulled the logs up next to a tree hiding it near the branches.

"There you happy you big baby! Now leave me be I have come up with the strategy and planning of this terrain understand you ogre!" Hissed Maki. She turned to her scrolls she had to make sure all the traps were laid in take assuring the probability of success for setting off the traps. Iori took one last look at Maki before turning back to his task he walked next to his belongings he picked up his sword which was covered in a black cloth as he held it in both hands; it seemed if as his blade called to him

"soon, very soon my pet I'll release you and thing you shall have your feast. The blood of a jinchūriki shall be spilled on you my dear patience for the time is near." Iori kept stroking his blade behind him were Yoji and Zatochioni as they both starred at Iori with confused looks.

"I take it he still talks to his katana eh Zatochioni-san"

"Indeed but stay away from him when in battle remember how crazy..."

"how we all are not just Iori we all have issues that what makes us great and deadly come we were almost done a few more preparations and all well be set." Yoji said as he showed Zatochioni were the final trap would be laid the last move they would make incase all went wrong.

Outside it began to rain again it wasn't heavy a light shower yet Naruto couldn't escape where he was. If he did Sakura-chan would ensure he couldn't walk for days. Naruto sat across from Ms. Haruno as Sakura-chan sat next to her. After the meeting Akiko suggested Naruto come over for dinner. Yet Kyūbi told him it was more like an order.

"So Naruto tell me how long have you and Sakura have been dating hmmm" Akiko said as she ate some udon noodles.

Sakura looked at Naruto as she took some salmon with calamari from the dish. Naruto looked at Sakura-chan then at Akiko her eyes dug deep into his soul trying to see if she could get any deception out of the boy

**("Naruto better say something this women something about her makes me uneasy. It seems your mates mother wants to see what you are capable of or wants to see how truthful you are hmph females be aware of her")**

"Ahhh I say about couple months Ms.Haruno. Sakura and I have been on the same team for a while but we've only been dating for a couple months" Naruto nervously as he took a bite from his rice cake. Akiko raised an eyebrow at him. Sakura looked backed at Naruto then at her mother.

"Mother please you're making Naruto uncomfortable he's a nice guy really and a great shinobi we've been through a lot together!"

Akiko put her chop sticks down and wiped her mouth with a cloth before turning towards her daughter.

"Sakura dear I know that. I know Naruto is an exceptional. The question is I know boys his age they only have one thing on there filthy little minds. I don't buy your story of stealing my daughters underwear. I didn't I see you with Yamanka's daughter this morning when you came back to our village you two seemed very very close" Akiko said the last words in a sinister tone.

Naruto chocked on his water as he saw the look Sakura-chan gave him.

"What! You told me you were late because Yamato had some more mission briefing! What were you doing with Ino anyways Naruto hello Naruto I'm talking to you don't give me that retarded chipmunk look I'm talking to you!!!" Screamed Sakura as she leaned closer to Naruto.

Naruto mouth hang open he couldn't comprehend why Sakura's mother would do that to him. Every brain cell in Naruto's mind went into a frenzy trying to figure out what to say.

"ahh...ahh... Sakura-chan nothing happened Ino happened to be passing by she just said hello in her...own...way of course but nothing happen I wanted to see you..."

"It's always the same excuse with you and Ino isn't it Naruto well discuss this later." Sakura said as she returned to her meal.

"Naruto listen t me carefully I know that you have taken my daughters innocents its written on your faces. The thing is I fear for her I know the price you must pay to being a kunoichi or shinobi. I have a problem with a walking target lets face it boy you're on everybody's shit list right now. Anybody close to you all your loved ones will be used to get to you that's even including my daughter. My only daughter! I swear if anything happened to her because of your carelessness I don't care even if you are a jinchūriki you will feel a mothers wraith." Akiko voice was strong and stern as she got up and left the table leaving a sadden Naruto and embarrassed and worried Sakura. Sakura looked at Naruto his face was devoid of emotion Sakura tried to reach out for him but Naruto withdrew his hand and stood up.

"Sakura-chan I have to go sorry I just need sometime to think" Naruto leaned forward and gave Sakura a quick kiss on her lips before leaving. Sakura just stood there locked in place not knowing how to comfort Naruto seeing that he need his space she respected his wish's even though she hated to see him go.

"Naruto'" was the only words she uttered out of her mouth.

Naruto walked aimlessly in the rain he didn't care about the drenching rain only on the words Sakura-chan's mother had said. What bothered Naruto so much was there was some truth to those words he would be targeted so would his loved ones.

**("Her words cut deep Naruto yet this should not deter you. As long as you fight on for what you love nothing will hold you back you have me as long as we are one we shall overcome any thing that is thrown in our paths. Only way for us to lose if we lose hope within ourselves Naruto")**

("I Know yet I don't want to lose Sakura-chan plus that child I will be born without me ever getting to know him or her. Knowing I have kid out there growing up with out a father yet I don't know how Sakura-chan will take it.")

**("We need to find that girl Hitomi Naruto our legacy must not be raised by them if so nothing good shall come. Our bloodline limit will be like no other if one of your kin would use it against Konoha and US it would be dreadful...Wait do you feel that Naruto!")**

"I do, So yourself coward I can sense you!" Shouted Naruto as the rain poured down from the night sky he stopped in an ally way as the water had created deep puddles around him. A few feet ahead of him an image emerged. The figure slowly walked towards Naruto his image was bathed in the moonlight as the water seemed go through him.

"Well Well I see we meet again surprised to see that I lived you piece of shit bastard! I don't die easily that mark you left on me is driving me insane I can't stand it until I rip your demon head off you piece of shit to think a creature like you scaring me like this!" Shouted Yoji as he took out his red doubled edged katana as it shinned in the moonlight in front of Naruto. Naruto starred in disgust and Yoji to see this enemy of his return from the abyss still wanting to collect the money off his head.

"Hehehe did you pick the worst day to ever miss with me Yoji was it the mist-nin. This time I will not hold back"shouted Naruto as his eyes turned into red slits his whiskers grew darker and thicker his fangs emerged as did his claws. Yoji could feel the immense chakra coming from Naruto. The two shinobis walked around in a circle eyeing each other as Yoji held his blade in front of Naruto.

"Block this you shit head!" Roared Naruto as threw a couple of kunai's with explosive tags on them Yoji quickly blocked them sending them flying in every direction. Naruto moved out of the way as a couple exploded in the air and on the roofs as debry came at the two fighters.

"Is that the best..." Yoji couldn't finish the sentence as Naruto's fist connected with his jaw Naruto grabbed Yoji's sholders and lifted himself upwards as he front flipped tossing Yoji forward. Yoji slammed into a couple of trash cans as he stood up right away to block Naruto's front kick. The two shinobi's dueled it out each one of them returning blows it was amazing at the speed of each blow that was thrown by both shinobi's. As Naruto grabbed Yoji's collar and head butted him three times the blood gushed out of his forehead as it ran down his face. The rain poured down on these two warriors. Yoji wiped the blood from his as he formed some hand seals

"Suiton: Teppōdama!" As Yoji shoot water bullets at Naurto the blonde shinobi dodged the first barrage. As he moved to his side Yoji side stepped to his left and shot a few more rounds as one of the water bullets caught Naruto's left shoulder sending him backwards. Naruto backflipped landing on his feet facing the mist-nin.

"Is that the best you got water boy I'm going to rip you to pieces!" Howled Naruto as rage and fury took over him.

**("Naruto remember don't take him lightly together we shall crush him! Let's show this fool the path to the next world for no one comes after our heads and lives ahahhaha") **Kyūbi's words gave Naruto the adrenalin and fuel he needed to fight this battle. As Naruto got up and cracked both his hands and starred at Yoji with blood lust Yoji smile grew even more sinister as he starred back at Naruto not flinching at Naruto's dreadful look. Yoji brought his hands together readying himself for his jutsu. As Naruto's body started to radiate with red chakra.

"Suiton bodi Saiken Furo jutsu!" As Yoji body merged with the water as soon as he did that Naruto's one tail came out. He hunched over on all fours as he started to revert to his fox like nature Yoji appeared a few inches away from Naruto smirking.

"Well you demon lets see if you can catch up with me I'll be were we first meet fool" Yoji smiled

Naruto's rage was taking over him as his fangs grew longer his whiskers were much darker.

"You coward die" shouted Naruto as he reached with his right arm his red chakra extended as the Kyūbi'a powers allowed him too. The red flamed chakra arm came at Yoji at full speed as Yoji vanished before it reached him appearing twenty feet away from Naruto mocking him.

"Well I'll be waiting for you freak!!!" Yoji said as he vanished into the puddle of water below him. Naruto retracted his chakra arm his fury intensifying

"Believe me I'll be there and I will be the last thing you ever see in this world Yoji you hear me Ahhhhhhh!!!" Howled Naruto towards the heavens as the rain soaked his very soul. Naruto jumped up on to the roofs and headed towards the gates he knew where he would wait for him the same place he gave him the scare.

A figure arose from the ground as the shadows concealed his appearance his eyes were colorless as he just smiled and was submerged back into the muddy ground.

_Hello fellow fanfic readers ! I hope you all enjoyed this recent chap. I know there are some grammar and spelling errors i just wanted to post it i will revise chap. 1 and 2 soon so don't worry. I know its hard to imagine Sakura's mother or how she would react or take i tried to make her understanding but as well not trusting of our hero being that guys always seem to have one thing on there minds hahaha. Don't i will more Fluff, romance, drama and of course some action. Sasuke will make a return we shall see how will develop through this story. What will become of Hitomi? What are Iwagakure and Kumogakure are up too? Like always appreciate your feedback comments suggestions and criticism take care all next Chap. 3 A Cherry blossoms love & fury peace out._


	3. Chapter 3

Chap. 3 A Cherry Blossoms Love & Fury

The rain had continued to come down harder in the late in Konoha as the land in Konoha was covered in mud and puddles. It seemed Konoha was being flooded from the skies yet in the darkness an orange red light illuminated the forest as it was seen as firefly flying through the forest. Yet this was no firefly but Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto had made it towards the waterfall in such a short distances his one tail form increased every aspect of his talents and physical nature. There among the darkness he stood waiting for Yoji. Across from Naruto Yoji emerged from the water fall his body was linked by the water having the bloodline limit of breaking his molecules down in order to bond with the water Yoji had the advantage being around water as well as the heavy rain storm.

"I see demon you arrive! Welcome to you death Uzumaki Naruto last son of Arashi I will enjoy collecting your head for our village lets see..." Yoji's words was cut off as Naruto extended his arm cutting Yoji's head only it burst into water as Naruto retracted the chakra arm back.

"Damn a water bunshin!" Naruto looked around seeing where the real Yoji could be

"Seems like we have our pet in our sights everyone strike at the beast now!!!" yelled a voice Naruto didn't know. Naruto spun around to see a huge tree log come at him Naruto formed some hand seals

"Fūton Atsugai!" As Naruto drew in some air and blew with a tremendous force. The log blew backwards as if it was tooth pick yet as the log flew back wards a shinobi emerged it was Zatochioni as threw a couple of explosive kunai at Naruto. Naruto flipped upwards as the massive explosion erupted below his feet.

"The Names Zatochioni and we are the Shinku Ryodan my comrades and I are will be after your head Arashi's boy. Just because you are a jinchūriki! Suiton Suiryūdan no Jutsu" Yelled Zatochioni as a suiton dragon emerged from the waterfall lake Naruto smirked. His red slit eyes glaring at the water dragon not flinching at its massive stature. The suiton dragon roared as it took site of its target and made it's way towards Naruto. Naruto croched down his left hand extended as as he chakra began to form into a sphere

"I have the right treat for your pet!!! Oodama Rasengan! As a huge sphere formed in Naruto's hand Naruto flipped upwards as he rammed his hand at the forehead of Zatochioni's suiton dragon. The impact was enormous as jutsu exploded sending water everywhere. Naruto landed on the muddy ground the rain continued to pour down heavily turning the terrain into a mud bath. "AHHHHHH" Howled Naruto as two water spikes emerged from the puddle he landed in. The two water spikes impaled both his thighs holding him in place. Yoji had his hands in a puddle he had clearly waited for the right time to do his jutsu catching Naruto off guard.

"Now is the time...now is the time...Ahhhhhhhh..."Cried out Iori he ran towards Naruto in blazing speed brandishing his zanbatō. His zanbatō was long and slim towards the end both sides had jagged edges. The hilt was black as well with gold dots running down its edges. Iori's zanbatō was extraordinary as it was the same size of his body yet it held a secret.

"Arashi's stain feel my beauty's taste" Iori whipped back his zanbatō as it extended like whip the blade came towards Naruto aiming for his heart. A ringing sound was heard as Iori's zanbatō was deflected by a kunai. Iori retracted his blade as a black ball of flame came towards Yoji.

"Suiton bodi Saiken Furo jutsu!!!" yelled Yoji as he quickly merged with the puddle. Naruto was freed from the jutsu. The blood splattering on the muddy ground. As an image was coming out of the forest he walked at a calm past Naruto turned to see who it was.

"It seems you're always attracting the weirdo's eh dope?" Sasuke said calmly as he looked around the battleground.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?"

"My midnight walk I heard you scream so I came to check it out" Sasuke said as he looked at Zatochioni. Sasuke eyes seemed to strike a fear in Zatochioni as he noticed they weren't regular

"You're...you're Uchiha!!!aren't you boy! Coming unharmed to aid this beast..."

"This "beast" is my comrade and friend I owe him my life. I am Sasuke Uchiha last of the Uchiha clan know you poor bastard you will experience hell first hand for I will send you there !!! Mangekyo Sharingan, Tsukuyomi!" screamed Sasuke as he finished the hand seals Zatochioni eyes locked with Sasuke's for a second even before he knew it he was crucified on different plain of existence.

"Where...where... the hell am I hello!!! Yoji...Iori...Maki what the heelllllll is this place someone!!!" screamed Zatochioni as he found him self hanging on the cross. It seemed if time has passed slowly in this world but in front of him Sasuke appeared with a katana in his hand.

"Welcome to your hell know you poor fool you will see what happens with those who cross with my comrade. I shall deal this punishment towards you to think you were even on my level shall we start?"

Zatochioni's eyes widen as he saw Sasuke impale him through his abdomen

"Ahhhhhh!!!" The screams that came from Zatochioni echoed through this strange red sky with the blood red moon overlooking them.

Iori stood a few feet away seeing Sasuke with a hand seal in front of him while his comrade Zatochioni screamed with insanity just standing there.

"you bastard what have you done with him answer me!!!" Screamed Iori as he whipped his zanbatō once again towards Sasuke.

"I don't think so!"

Iori turned around to see the tip of his blade being grasped by one hand by a pink haired kunoichi.

"You think you can cheap shoot my comrades think again! Ahhh" Yelled Sakura as she pulled with all her strength yanking Iori as held on to his zanbatō Sakura tossed him aside as if he were a log. Iori crashed into the muddy ground sliding before being stopped by a rock. Sakura pulled out her kunai as she saw Yoji near the waterfall.

"Maki now do it now!!!"

The water exploded as Maki made here entrance the kunoichi landed in front of Sakura.

"Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu" A surge of water came from the water fall at full speed Sakura's eyes widen as she was hit by the blast of water sending the pink haired kunoichi smashing into a couple of trees.

"Sakura-chan!!!" yelled Naruto as he saw his beloved being tossed like a rag doll by the force of the water.

"worry about your self demon!" Yoji said as swung his jagged edged katana striking Naruto's forearm. Naruto turned around to side step the second blow.

**("Naruto we should end this charade now! End this fools life now!") **Kyūbi' words rang with athority in Naruto's ear. A second tail formed as Naruto fury and rage took hold of him he grew tired of Yoji's attempts on his life. Naruto stepped back as he dodged the crazy strikes that Yoji threw at him with his katana. Everything that Yoji threw at Naruto missed he was getting frustrating as his footing was slowed down by the muddy terrain yet Naruto dodged his strikes gracefully.

"Enough of this Suiton Bunshin no Jutsu!" Yelled Yoji as two more clones of him apperead each brandishing Yoji's trademark weapon.

"attack!!!" Cried out the clones as they flanked Naruto. Two Yoji's came at Naruto right and left sides the blonde shinobi. The two Yoji's struck at the same time as Naruto flipped upwards and straiten his body. The two Yoji's struck at both top and bottom missing Naruto completely. Naruto struck both Yoji's in mid air both clones exploding into a puddle of water. Natuo landed on the muddy the ground his eyes craved Yoji's blood

"You'll pay for what you guys did to Sakura-chan!" Naruto spun around as his tails increased in length heading towards Yoji.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!!!" Yoji disappeared in a thick mist that emerged Naruto's tails struck at were he last saw Yoji.

"What!?" Naruto said as he saw the thick mist covering the land.

"Suiton Teppōdama" yelled a female voice as couple of water bullets came at full speed towards Nartuo. Naruto managed to dodge the first wave off attacks but was struck on his left shoulder.

"ahhh damn it what know!" screamed Naruto as he looked around he couldn't see anything.

Two female s appeared in front of him.

"Well Hana you see what I see? A demon an ugly one at that too."

"Well Nana you are correct on that one. This fool thought he could kill our beloved Yoji-kun" Hana said menacingly as drew out her small tantō blade. In the distances they heard something like a tree breaking. Naruto eyes narrowed at his two kunoichi opponents. Hana began to form hand seals. As Naruto's eyes grew wider seeing a tree coming at them. Naruto jumped towards his left as Nana looked back as she saw the tree coming at her and her sister.

"Hana move..." The tree smashed Hana never saw it coming as it smashed her into the muddy ground. Nana looked around franticly as the mist began to disappear Hana had been the one to perform the jutsu.

"You...You... ass hole you killed my sister lets see if you can dodge this..."

"you should watch your back you white haired witch. Hakke Rokujūyon Shō " Hinata screamed as her hands danced mesmerizing Nana as her body jerked by Hinata's fast hands striking her body.

When Hinata struck the last blow Nana backed away having trouble moving she coughed out blood

"What...what...have you...done...to...m...me...you...white eyed bitch..." Nana spitted out pool of blood as she hit the muddy ground face first the rain continued to pour down.

"Hana, Nana my comrades!" Maki cried out as she pulled on a tag. A huge boom was heard as an explosion ranged out as trees everywhere exploded. Debry and shiruken and kunai flew every where.

"Hinata, everyone watch out. Akamaru lets move" yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru jumped towards the waterfall hoping to avoid the projectiles. Sakura ripped out a tree and placed it in front of her and Shino.

Hinata was struck in the shoulder and knee as she hit the ground. Naruto tried to rush at her but was struck in back by a couple of shuriken's stumbling towards the muddy ground. Sasuke used Zatochioni as human shield as his back side turned into a bulls-eye. The blood from his body struck Sasuke's clothing.

"Suiton bodi saiken furo no jutsu!" Yoji yelled as multiple hands came from the water puddles striking Naruto's body.

"you feel that you beast you feel your life training from you. Iori finish the pink haired little slut. Maki... Maki take out the Hyuga girl!" Ordered Yoji as his comrades took notice of his anger and frustration.

Maki emerged from the bushes her body half covered in mud as she pulled a kunai from her fore arm licking the tip of the blade with her tongue.

"come one little girl lets see if you can bleed for me!"

"Jinjū Konbi Henge: Sōtōrō" Yelled Kiba as he and Akamaru formed into a double headed white dog. The stature was intimidating for Maki as she starred at the hungry beast as it howled towards the sky. Maki face turned white she didn't know what to do expect scream with all her might as beast opened its mouths as it came at her.

"Sakura knowing from what you told me he is a long range fighter his sword acts as a whip. I can't call on my bugs because of this rain. I will draw his attention. You will have to deal the final blow with that monstrous strength of yours.' Shino said as he prepared to distract Iori.

"Monstrous strength! I'll show you bug boy!" screamed Sakura

Shino ran towards Iori as he was whipping his sword around him it was hard to get close as it could reach out in a seven feet radius.

"Come dance with me boy come to dance with the devil feel its sting then!" Iori screamed as he jerked his zanbatō towards Shino. Shino jumped out of the way but not before beings struck by the blade near his ankle Shino fell into the mud his jacket covered in mud. Iori jerked the blade back and struck back towards Shino. A loud ringing noise was heard as Sakura had deflected the blade with her kunai.

"You again. You bitch my head hasn't stopped bleeding since i hit that rock lets see if my blade desires a whores blood shall we! zanbatō striiiike!!!"

"Think again you mohawk freak Tsūtenkyaku!" Screamed Sakura as her left leg connected with the muddy ground. Sine the terrain was soft the force of her leg created a mud wave it shoot a seven foot mud wave towards Iori as he tried to avoid it but was hit with it. He was sent backwards by the force of the mud attack. He got covered completely in mud his vision blinded by the mud as he whipped the mud from his eyes he saw a fists come at him.

"Ahhhhh!!!" screamed Sakura as she upper cut Iori with all the strength she could muster. A splatter of blood struck Sakura's left side of her face. As Iori's head came flying off a fountain of blood shoot out from his body.

"Don't you ever dare come after my boyfriend you freaks!" Sakura said as she stood over the decapitated body of Iori as the blood came running off her face from the rain. Hinata got up seeing Naruto dodging Yoji's attacks.

"All of your comrades are dead Yoji soon you will be as well!" Naruto yelled out

"Never you demon!!! I will never...ahhhh!!!" Yoji grabbed his stomach as the surge of pain from his scare started to act up at the worst time Naruto saw the opening and lunged at him. His right arm extended piercing Yoji's left shoulder Yoji keep moving backwards. His only hope was getting towards the water.

"I don't think so!" Naruto said as he pierced Yoji's abdomen again with his left hand.Yoji's eyes widen as tears flowed down his cheeks the chakra of Naruto acting like a poison. Yoji collapsed in the mud as Naruto returned to his normal form. Hinata rushed to his side pulling out the kunai's from his back. ANBU showed up immediately lead by Mai.

"Sai go see if any of the kirigakure -nin's survived.

"Hai" Sai said as he disappeared.

Hinata held Naruto in her arms her face was sadden but relieved Naruto was breathing she still loved him never fully getting over him. He was the one to believe in her.

"Naru..Naruto can you hear me?" Hinata said softly as she stroked his hair gently.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly seeing who it was.

"Hinata-chan it;s you. Thank you for coming to my aid" Naruto raised his hand towards her face. Hinata blushed by Naruto's gesture.

"May I "cut" in!"

Hinata jumped at the icy voice turning around to see an annoyed muddied Sakura her eyes seemed as she was hoping Hinata would burst into flames.

"Sakura-chan I see you're fine" Hinata said nervously as she got up to help out ANBU.

Sakura kept starring at the Hyuga heiress before turning her attention towards her beat up warn out boyfriend.

"Naruto oh Naruto are alright we have to take you back to the hospital you lost a lot of blood" Sakura said franticly as she started to pull out her med-kit

"heh don't worry Sakura-chan he won't be back I'm sure of it." Naruto said as he kissed Sakura on the lips before passing out

Sai looked around the battlefield he saw Kiba, Akamaru and Shino being attend by medical-nins He meet with two other ANBU members.

"How many survived?" Sai said to a wolf masked ANBU member

"Sai we have only two survivor a white haired kunoichi is unconscious. The other short red haired she is badly injured I thought she will live"

"I see thank you" Sai looked to his left he saw Mai and three other ANBU around Sasuke.

Sasuke sat on the body of Zatochioni calmly awaiting to see what ANBU had to say.

"We know you went for your routine walk Sasuke. It is appreciated you helped one of our comrades. Now Uchiha boy get back towards your house Sasuke your going to be violating your eighteen hour rule."Mai said as she handed Sasuke a towel

"No thanks. I'm fine if you'll excuse me I will be returning back. Oh by the way what took you bastards so long to get to me knowing that I was leaving the perimeter I take it one of your boys was busy with himself" Sasuke said out loud as he looked at the two ANBU members behind Mai.

"What was that trader!, Care to say it "

"ENOUGH! Escort him to his house Now!" The two ANBU members bowed to Mai and followed her orders.

Sai appeared next to her

"we have a problem Mai. I've counted only five members we are missing one. Guess who it is"

"It can't be I saw Naru pierce him that blow was enough to kill him"

"Apparently it wasn't enough. " Sai said as he pointed to were Yoji should have been the only found a couple tiny capsules where his body should have been

"What are these solider pills?"

"I believe so. They must have given him an adrenalin boost" Sai said as he placed the capsules in his pouch

"come we need to get back and report to Hokage-sama"

Mai looked around seeing the mayhem that occurred by these rogue nins going after her comrade Naru

"Hmph he always comes out on top don't you Naru" Mai said as she looked at Naru being carried away before disappearing as well.

3 Weeks later

"So Hokage-sama it is as you said he used the Mangekyo Sharingan on one of the Kirigakure-nins. The fact that he came to Naruto's aid may show that he is some what changed in his personality." Mai said as she stood across from Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at Mai from her desk she leaned back into her chair

"Yet he may have done it out of respect feeling he owed Naruto for saving him. Yet Sasuke has a powerful bloodline limit we have to keep a watchful eye on him. There is hope for redemption for him yet we have to see what choices he makes and what path he truly chooses for himself. He hasn't proven him self worthy of wearing Konoha's leaf badge again who knows how long it will take him to earn it back. Thank you Mai you're dismissed give Naruto my regards." Tsunade said as she turned back to her paper work.

"Hai Hokage-sama" Mai said before disappearing from sight. Naruto laid in the hospital bed all bandaged up he was getting bored getting tested seeing if he was fit to go back to the field Sakura would clear him today. He he heard a knock on his door .

"come in"

Ino came in with flowers next to her was Hinata with a fruit basket and Mai accompanying her.

"Hey Naruto-kun I brought you some flowers to liven this room up." Ino said cheerfuly as she placed the bouquet of flowers near his window.

"Thanks Ino-chan. Hey Hinata and Mai its nice to see you girls come"

"Girls who you calling girls! Naru" Mai siad playfully

Hinata placed the fruit basket next to Naruto's small desk she was hesitant to look at him but wondered if she should ask him what she witnessed.

"Naruto what was that strange chakra I saw you have during the fight. It wasn't the normal chakra in our systems." Hinata asked as she blushed looking at Naruto

Mai lookeda at the young Hyuga heiress then back at Naru she saw Ino face sadden. Naruto looked out the window then back to Hinata

"I am the container for the Nine tail fox Hinata. I have the ability to transform into it. It is apart of me we are one. You shouldn't worry my mind states intact in my tail forms as the seal is broken the fox is bonded to me as I am to him. Lets saw we are two people sharing a place ahaha" Naruto seemed joyful giving Hinata his trademark grin. Hinata seemed sadden to hear that Naruto was a container for the fox.

"Naruto-kun I...I didn't know. Oh Naruto" Hinata cried out as she hugged her friend Naruto was slightly blushing at Hinata hug. In past she wouldn't dream of doing this but she felt she had to get stronger and let her emotions be known towards Naruto.

"What you get to hug him so do I!" Ino cried out as she help suffocate Naruto as well. Mai just laughed as she roughed Naru's hair up.

"So Sakura it seems this the first time you and Naruto had some time alone since your mother has been strict about you visiting him huh?" Shizune said to her comrade Sakura as they walked down the hallway

"Yeah Shizune it is I am so glad that I get to be alone with Naruto for a while thats why I haven't cleared him yet. He is fit but I feel he needs more rest. Plus I am sure he is sound asleep right now probably hungry.You know Naruto" Sakura said as she smiled at Shizune and opened the door to Naruto's room. What she saw was not what she expected to see. Shizune smiled at first at the sight but turned pale white as she saw the expression on Sakura's face. There they saw Ino attached to Naruto abdomen while Hinata feeding him apple slices. She saw Mai massaging his back and Naruto with the biggest grin she had ever saw him.

"I...I... better get going.Sakura-chan...Hey Naruto nice to see you're doing good bye" Shizune said quickly before Naruto had a chance to look up. When he did his smile was gone as it was replaced with a stupid look on his face. Ino, Hinata, and Mai felt as if the room went cold and dead.

"Girls I think we overstated our welcome."Mai said as got up and headed out the door. Ino and Hinata followed as well. Ino turned around and blew a kiss at Naruto before turning towards Sakura her eyes seeking into Ino's as hoping she would turn to stone.

"Thank you "kind" ladies for keeping Naruto company while "I" was away if you'll excuss us I have "some" test to run on him" Sakura managed to say it with out sounding to pissed off but Mai wasn't fooled Hinatat was a little aware of Sakura's voice sounding more angry than thankful.

"don't mention it Sakura it was my pleasure." Ino said teasingly before she closed the door behind them.

Sakrua picked up and apple from Hinata's basket looked at it before she looked at a nervous Naruto.

"lovely isn't it" Sakura said sweatily before the apple exploded in her hand by crushing it with her strength.

"Saku...Sakura-chan I...I was waiting for you...see...see...I was r...resting"

"I be you were resting! With you're little fan club here treating you like some Lord! Hmph the look on your face you had when Hinata was feeding you. You looked like Jiraiya you perverts disgust me. Here I come thinking we would have some alone time." Sakura said the last part seductively as leaned forward towards Naruto unbuttoning her blouse.

"Just you...and me" As she kissed his lips lightly. She broke the kiss leaving Naruto kissing the air she walked towards the door and locked it

"now we won't be interrupted

Naruto grinned seeing how Sakura-chan's mood had changed.

"Hey Sakura-chan here I thought you were mad at me"

"Oh Naruto you still don't know how to read a women's emotions how dumb of you. Guess its time to take you're temperature" Sakura said playfully as held a thermometer

Naruto opened his mouth wide open.

"Guess again Idiot! Assume the position our would you prefer Ino doing it for you!" Sakura yelled out as she put on a pair of white gloves and gave Naruto a cold glare at the blonde Shinobi.

It took a few minutes for it to register to Naruto where the thermometer would go.

"Sa...Sa...Sakura-chan No...no...no I feel just fine see" Naruto said as his voice pleaded with his girlfriend, His pleas feel on deaf ears as Sakura came closer with the thermometer.

"I'll be the judge of that now bend over blondie!"

The screams could be heard across the ward as Kiba awoke from his sleep Akamaru next wimpering at the sound.

"Naruto you poor bastard." Kiba managed to say before falling back to sleep.

Another chap. done I hope you all enjoyed that latest chap. Haha I know i had to kill off all those OC I couldn't help it. Next chap will be more Fluff and romance and humor a break from the action for this chap. I want to focus more on Naruto & Sakura's relationship plus more of Ms. Haruno. How many of you want to see a bit more of Miss Haruno? Thanks for all the feedback i appreciate it like always leave your comments, suggestions and criticism. Don't worry I will go into more about Hitomi and how Naruto and Kyubi will handle the situation will Naruto tell Tsunade? What will her reaction be? another war? I hope you all enjoyed it next chap. ahhh i can't come up with one right now but it will be about there relationship. oh updates on the previous 3 chap i will up date its that i get off work late so on weekends and evenings i have some time don't worry i will update! peace


	4. Chapter 4

Chap. 4 Love's Legacy

The beach was soothing as always Naruto never got bored of it. Hearing the tides come and go was calm sound Naruto could sit on the beach and watch the waves. In the moonlight with the sea of stars above him the only thing he wished was that Sakura-chan could be here next to him instead of a red-orange furry fox.

**("Naruto we can't let this be about Hitomi. Our legacy we must find a solution. Hitomi carries with her our legacy a new bloodline limit that can prove devastating towards Konoha. That child will be a perfect weapon to strength Iwakagure as a military threat.")**

("You're telling me one child is enough to alter the course of a village strength?")

**("Heh I figure as much if it isn't about ramen you can't see the big picture. That child will breed and pass on our legacy to future generations. The bloodline limit will grow and forge a powerful clan Naruto enough to rival Konoha and any other village out there. A bloodline limit of a human mixed with a demon as one has never been forged before Naruto"**Kyūbi 's words carry a lot of weight to them. Naruto sat there thinking over what the fox had told him his eyes sadden to know his child be used as weapon against him against his home.

("To think my kid will be my enemy and Konoha's enemy all because of Hitomi! I know what I must do Kyūbi question is how will Sakura-chan take it. But one this if for sure my child will not be used against me or Konoha") Naruto stood up to look at the pale moonlight its glow striking the young blonde's eyes.

("Nothing is set in stone fuzzy I have to forge my destiny and I will find a way to deal with Hitomi")

As Naruto continued to stare at the moon Kyūbi came next to the blonde shinobi as they stared into the moonlight a blinding light came to pass. When the light had disappeared they appeared near an open field that seemed it was ravaged by war. The ground was coated with blood stains. Weapons stuck out from the ground the trees on fire burnt the smoke reaching the heavens.

(" Were are now! Each time we get sent off to some strange vision you hearing my fuzzy!") Yelled Naruto at Kyūbi

**("Hahahaha you forget young one we are in your domain I see what you see , Feel what you feel. This is your fear manifested in your mind the fear that your unborn child will wield this power with such destructive force leaving nothing; behind but a road of blood.")**Kyūbi looked around the ravaged battlefield as he walked ahead of Naruto everything even the ground was scorched.

**("Heh hahaha imagine our kin capable of this carnage. What will you do Naruto?" **

Naruto stood there just wondering what would be the right choice to make. So much was at stake something had to be done. No matter what decision Naruto choose to decide upon it would had to be followed through till the end.

("It seems fox I have to set my child straight I have to get to Hitomi. Even if it starts a war! I will get to her and settle this our legacy my kid won't be used as some new weapon") Naruto yelled out as a figure was shrouded in the flames hard to make out. Naruto and Kyūbi ran towards the figure that hid behind the flames as Naruto reached out towards the figure the last thing they heard was

("Father"). Naruto's eyes opened as he sat up disoriented and looking around it was morning and felt something heavy on his chest he looked to down to see bushy pink hair on his stomach.

"Sa...Sakura-chan what...when...when did you get here?" Naruto asked his girlfriend confused to how she appeared next to him. Sakura began to stir wondering what the noise was she yawned and turned to her boyfriend he had a worried look on his face. She smiled at him and stroked his face gently.

"Don't worry about my mother Naruto. She means well" Sakura said sweetly as she leaned forward and kissed his lips. Naruto looked confused he realized that she thought he was worried about Ms. Haruno.

"Oh yeah ah anyways Sakura-chan I thought you had some duties this morning with baa-chan at the hospital?"

Sakura glared at Naruto's affectionate word to describe her teacher.

"Naruto! Tsunade-sama told me to check up on you to see if you are fully healed. That and I know its your leave today" she said her voice full of life and joy that she would get the spend the day with her lover. Naruto got close to Sakura's face this caught the pink haired kunoichi off guard blushing at Naruto's expression he had on his face. His face was calm but his eyes his blue sapphire eyes shined so much with life and passion as they starred deep into her soul.

"Nar...Naruto what's the matter? Do you have something on your mind..." her words were cut off as he kissed her passionately Sakura was lost in her lovers kiss as she surrender to her emotions and passion she had for the blonde. It was as if Naruto was in exile and this was the first time he had seen Sakura-chan in years all the raw emotion all the feelings that were going through him he put it in that kiss. When Naruto broke the kiss Sakura fell back on to his pillow she was exhausted her face was in ecstasy as the kiss was amazing she was trying to catch her breath.

"Naruto...wow I...I don't know what came over you but"

"Sakura-chan you love right?" Naruto said calmly as he starred at the wall. Sakura looked up and saw how sad Naruto had gotten

"Of course I do Naruto! What's wrong tell me what's bothering you?" Sakura's voice now full of concern after they shared that amazing kiss she put her arm around him trying to comfort him as best she could. Her head rest on the crock of his neck.

"Naruto tell me what's going through your head"

"It's just that there is something I...I have to take care off Sakura-chan I just wanted to know if you loved me. Because Sakura-chan ever since I lied eyes on you've been in my mind. Even when I left with ero-sannin for two and half years I thought about seeing you again. You were always in my thoughts Sakura-chan and no matter what may come in the future now this I will always be by your side and wont let anything happen to you my love" Naruto said his voice was calm but demanding as he starred at Sakura.

Sakura was taken back she now became concerned as to what Naruto was up she opened her mouth to say something but was beaten to it

"Lets go out. Lets go out to picnic or some thing were we can be alone just the two of us" Naruto said grinning. Sakura looked at her boyfriend concerned but figure she would get it out of him what was bothering him but was excited at the idea of a romantic picnic.

"sure Naruto I'd love that"

Tsunade looked at the report the integration of there prisoner. Yamato was there with Sai and Mai the room was quite as they looked on wondering what the Hokage had in mind.

"I see... So she is the daughter of one of Kirigakure's best assassin shinobi. Yoji had gathered the Shinku Ryodan to get the bounty on Naruto's head. Did she say anything else?" Tsunade said as she starred at Yamato.

"No Hokage-sama Ibiki-san got everything out of her before she passed out. It seems Naruto is worth quite a lot in the bingo books. Not only Akatuski do we have to worry about but headhunters after his bounty." Yamato said as he looked at a worried Tsunade.

"Hokage-sama if I may. What are we to do about Yoji he lived it seems. He will once again go after Naruto"

"That is exactly why I called you three your mission is classified! You are to go to Kirigakure and bring me back Yoji's head do you understand!" Yelled Tsunade as she stood up in-front of her three subordinates.

"Hai!!!" screamed all three.

"very good. Naruto is on his leave for a while do not worry I will keep him detained here till you return. Dismissed and good luck!" Tsunade said as the three ANBU members disappeared from her sight.

Tsunade sat back down on her chair as she looked out the window towards the horizon.

"Ahhh Yondaime such a trouble some yet wonderful son you've left behind you would be proud of your son" Tsunade said to herself as smile crypt on her lips reminiscing of the past.

Naruto had on his black t-shirt with the leaf symbol on it and long board orange shorts and sandals. He looked around for the right spot to have the picnic Sakura had on a red tank top with a black skirt and her black boot sandals. She was in a good mood her mother was out and her and Naruto wouldn't need to stop by. Sakura just loved the idea of being secluded from everyone just her and Naruto alone in Konoha's beautiful forest. They choose a seclude area where nothing but trees covered them and shades of light that came from the tree branches covering them. Naruto smiled as he felt a piece with himself it was peace that he had long fore but knew very well this would not be the life he would have forever. He knew what he had inside of him would always make him a target he knew it well enough shinobi's like Yoji coming after him for the hefty price tag.

"Naruto are you listing to me?" Sakura said out loud as she held a bottle water towards Naruto. Naruto was brought back from his thoughts as he looked at his worried girlfriends look.

"Hehehe sorry Sakura-chan I was just thinking thats all." Naruto said grinning like always. Sakura raised an eye brow as she got on all fours and crawled towards the blonde seductively.

"What were you think Naruto... Nothing perverted I hope you're turning more and more like Jiraiya-sama" Sakura said playfully as she pinned Naruto to the floor.

"What Sakura-chan come on I'm nothing like ero-sannin!" Naruto said playfully as he reversed the pin Sakura on the ground looking up towards her boyfriend. She looked into his blue eyes that always was full of emotion and love. Yet she could catch the hint of sadness in them. Sakura was about to ask him why when her lips were sealed by a kiss from her blonde boyfriend. The two lovers lost themselves in the heat of passion there emotions fueled the fire within there souls. Sakura mind raced as she felt Naruto hands all over her. She didn't mind she wanted to become one with him as they have through the course of their relationship. Sharing a sacred bond between the two there hearts were one as was there souls. Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to get into the mood something else crypt in his mind. Trees on fire everywhere as the smoke reached the heavens blocking the sun crimson stains among the land. Naruto broke out of the kiss to look around he could feel the sweat from his body his eyes looking every where wondering what it meant. A hand reached for his face he looked down to see a love struck Sakura wondering what had happen. Naruto returned to his duty as the two lovers consummated their love underneath the oak tree. Naruto awoke in a open field he could see the stars and of course next to him was his companion Kyūbi.

"What not another place?!" yelled Naruto as he stood up. Kyūbi yawned as he got up next to the loud blonde.

**("Ahhhhh...What it is Naruto I am still tired from earlier.") **

("Tired?!..Tired from what you lazy fur ball I did all the work!") Yelled Naruto as he got close to Kyūbi's face

**("Ha without me your stamina wouldn't have lasted long! Besides "kit" we have other matters at hand. What is the decision you have made Naruto?") **Kyūbi said as he looked around the field they appeared in. Naruto walked around for a bit he dreaded the decision he came up with but it had to be done. He turned towards the fox.

("We must get Hitomi back! No matter what. She is carrying our legacy our child I don't my kid growing up to be some villages personal weapon to be put to the test. If this causes a war we have to see it through I will have to tell baa-chan about the situation. If Akatuski found out I have kid who knows what will occur")

("Correct you don't know what will happen!") Naruto and Kyūbi turned around to see who said that to them from the ground emerged a dark figure but Naruto and Kyūbi recognized right away who it was.

Deidara appeared before the two his right arm still missing. The ground around him began open up Itachi Uchiha , Kisame Hosigaki as well as Hidan and Kakuzu appeared surrounded by the dead Akatuski members the duo wondered what this meant.

("What the hell is this you're all dead!")

**("It seems Naruto that your fears the darkness that you hide in your heart has manifested growing inside of you the fear that is Akatuski no matter who much we kill them they seem to come back")**

("Well said demon! Now if the jinchūriki wont mind coming with us. Think about it boy we will hunt you down till the ends of this world. Kill us and we shall return hehehe we will get you boy and your little fox too!") screamed Deidara as his left hand started to move something was happening.

**("Naruto do not let your fears take over you remember that you are one with me")** Kyūbi said trying to calm the blonde shinobi

Naruto looked around as he saw each member began to walk closely to him.

("You bastards I'll...")

("Heh Uzumaki Naruto remember this you may have killed us but the leader is something else we know of your child don't think we wont go after that either.") Itachi said cryptically as his eyes transformed into the Mangekyo Sharingan. All the members rushed Naruto and Kyūbi the last thing Naruto managed to do was form a Rasengan before the flash of crimson hit his eyes.

"Ahhhhhh!!!" Naruto woke screaming as Sakura was pushed a side from Naruto getting up so quickly. He looked all over his body wondering if there was anything missing. Sakura woke up looking around wondering what had happened she pull the covers to cover herself realizing they had fallen asleep. Naruto pulled on his shorts he looked for his shirt found it near a bush.

"Naruto...Naruto where the hell are you going! Naruto you had a nightmare tell me what is the matter" Sakura said her voice very concerned with her worried boyfriend. Naruto wiped the sweat from his forehead as he put his shirt around he turned to Sakura he wanted to tell her but it would only worry her.

"I dreamt I was eaten by ramen " the blonde said as he tried to smile. Sakura looked at him wondering if he was lying she could tell that Naruto was keeping something from her. Frustrated that Naruto would keep something from her she got up with her left hand and right hand holding the blanket to her body.

"Damn it Naruto don't lie to me I know you didn't dream about ramen eating you! Naruto what's been bothering you?" Sakura said as she rested her head on Naruto's back. Naruto could feel her body whimper it hurt that lying to his girlfriend had caused so much concern for Sakura.

"Sakura-chan I love you please there is something I have to do I'm sorry" With that Naruto disappeared Sakura fell forwards clutching onto the blanket. Tears came down her face angry and fustrated to why Naruto would not open up to her.

"NARUTO YOU ASS WHOLE!!!" Screamed Sakura. Naruto could her the scream as he made his way towards Konoha deep inside he knew he would have to explain to her but for now this was something Naruto had to take care of. Naruto jumped from branch to branch he felt his body start to ache and ignored the pain. Naruto continued to move forward at an incredible pace but the pain would not be silenced. In an instant a surge of pain shout throughout the blondes body. Making him numb

"AHhhhh what...what's...happening to me..." Naruto said as his body fell limp towards the ground not before breaking through a couple of branches. His body smacked the ground as blood dripped from the corner of his lip. His eyes closed for a bit

("What the hell!") Naruto was in front of the Kyūbi's former cage. The gates were wide open as the floor was still covered in water.

**("Hehehehe it's damn prison years that I have spent in that! It seems the pain is starting to catch up with you isn't it Naruto") **Kyūb's words carried a tint of sarcasm. Naruto turned towards the fox seeing him grinning his eyes locked into Naruto's

("What the hell do you mean the pain is catching up with me!")

**("Fool remember that your human body is not meant to use my full power it will kill and deteriorate you cells. Each time you go four tails or become me you risk your life span. Your body will continue to feel this numbness and pain Naruto. It is the price that you will pay a high price to use my power to become our power. Your children will be spared from this curse that you bear. I do not know how long you will live my boy for that is the reason I want to find the right mate to pass on our legacy!") **Kyūb said as he licked his paw his eyes never leaving Naruto's.

("You tell me this now!")

**("Enough! you knew this from the start Naruto! humans are not meant to house spiritual beasts chakra. We need to concentrate on the task at hand dealing with that mate of yours. We have a mission Naruto bear the pain Naruto and lets go retrieve what is ours") **With that Kyūb howled. Naruto closed his fits tightly pissed off at the fact that his life would be cut short in the long run. How long would his life be how long did he have. Naruto got up and dusted him self off. He still ached but ignored it he had a task to handle.

"ahhh...alright baa-chan you're not gona like what I am going to say!" with that the blonde shinobi headed of to Hokage tower.

The room was pitch black except for a tiny light that was on the roof as the light spread through out the room The red light lit the room it was flat with wooden floor and clouds covered the walls of the room. Four figures awaited patiently for their leader.

"Deidara-senpai how long do we have to wait" Tobi said towards Deidara who looked at him as if he wanted to strangle the life out of his comrade.

"Tobi you idiot shut-up and wait for your leaders message.Useless untalented fool"Deidara said bitterly towards Tobi. In front of the four surviving members of Akatuski a distorted image thing the image cleared there leader appeared

"How is it that the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko was able to systematically wipe out half of us?" The leader spit out bitterly.

"Leader it seems.."

"NO! excuses Fuun! you bingeing the newest member should now better!" Shouted the leader displeased with his suburbanites failures.

"Tobi! Deidara you two go after the Jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko! Zetsu continue to monitor Uzumaki. Fuun you will remain by my side. My plan must succeed we have come this far only to be stopped by this boy do not fail me understand" With that final message the leader vanished.

Zatsu vanished beneath the ground leaving only Tobi and Deidara.

"Tst! going after the nine tails eh. Tobi are you prepared?...Tobi" Deidara got close to Tobi realizing he had fallen asleep.

"Why you miserable little bastard wake up!"screamed Deidara as he threw a couple of bombs to wake up his comrade. Tobi's screams reverberated off the walls. Naruto had finally reached his destination as he opened the doors to Tsunade's office he knew once he stepped in all would change what laid ahead did in fact strike some fear into his heart. His heart beat rapidly as he approached Tsunade who was actually busy with some paper work he noticed Shizune bring tea to Tsunade.

"Hey Naruto-kun how are you. Were's Sakura-imōtosan?" Shizune asked. Tsunade looked to see Nartuo something about him worried her the way he kept quite.

"Some thing the matter Naruto? Wheres Sakura? I thought you two would be together on your leave"

Naruto walked up to Tsunade's desk he closed his eyes and opened them he knew what he had to say and do.

"obāchan I know what Hitomi was after. She's pregnant and I'm the father." Naruto managed to say as he looked at Tsunade's stunned expression. Her face was frozen in shock as if she witnessed something truly horrifying. A tea cup broke as it shattered to pieces on the floor. Shizune eyes looked on Naruto surprised to hear his confession.

**("So now it will begin Naruto. The path of blood and pain for what we shall in bark! Will be a test of our skill and strength let all those who stand in our way feel the wraith that we shall lay upon them you hear me Naruto!!! WE SHALL SHOW THEM ALL!!!")**

_HELLO every one! I hope you all enjoyed this latest chap. from the Pink Fox Vengeance saga.Sorry it took a while to update busy watching the New Naruto anime! No more fillers can you say it with me no more fillers! Sorry about that folks back to the story. From her on out it will get a little darker in the story. Will Naruto's quest to capture Hitomi start a war? Will Sakura find out if so what will be her reaction. Akatuski against the ropes or biting there time to unveil there trump card. Will Sasuke make a comeback? What lies ahead will be interesting. Thanks for the feedback everyone like always i welcome your comments, opinions, criticism and ideas later. Oh next chap. Path of the crimson Fox _


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5 Path of the Crimson Fox

The silence was unbearable Tsunade couldn't believed what Naruto said Shizune just remained frozen in her state wondering what to do next. Tsunade's hands slammed against her desk the shock wave cracked a couple of windows behind her as Shizune jumped the sheer force of Tsunades anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT HITOMI PREGNANT NARUTO!!!" Tsunade's anger. Naruto was about to explain before Tsunade grabbed him by his collar and raised him up his feet dangling from the ground.

"Baa-chan!!!"

"NARUTO DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS DOES SAKURA EVEN KNOW! AFTER I WENT OUT OF MY WAY TO HELP YOU OUT WITH HER MOTHER THIS IS...THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME!"Tsunade tried not to break his neck.

"Hi...Hitomi drugged me I...I didn't find out till I was sent out on that mission to observe Iwakagure and Kumogakure meeting. There I saw Hitomi. The pain in my stomach reacted when she touched her stomach she seemed a little fat but she looked directly at my eyes where I was hiding. The pain in my stomach grew more as she continued to hold her stomach. Believe I didn't want to knock her up she drugged me!!! She had her way with me without me knowing I swear!" Naruto pleaded.

Tsunade let him go Naruto hitting the floor the words sinking in Tsunade's head she sat down to ponder what to do. Shizune came to Naruto's side as she embraced him in a hug she helped him up wondering how the young blonde had to be taking this.

"Who...who else knows of this Naruto?"

"Just us in this room I...I haven't told Sakura-chan. Please baa-chan don't tell her and you too Shizune she would never forgive me even if I didn't know I slept with Hitomi. I came her to ask you a favor I want to go to Iwakagure and get Hitomi. She is going to use my kid as there little weapon."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade asked as she leaned closer to hear the blonde's words.

It took about approximately an hour to explain everything to Shizune and Tsuande about the bloodline limit about going and retrieving Hitomi.

"What Hitomi did is not unheard off it was practiced centuries ago. I thought kunoichies in those villages gave up the practice but a certain clan in Iwakagure was rumored to still practice it. It seems Hitomi got what she wanted I am sorry Naruto that this happened to you but we have to rational about..."

"What I have to do is go and get that little witch back and bring her HERE! I know she is going to use my kid against Konoha not only that baa-chan but Akatuski got wind of me having a kid they go after the kid I wouldn't want that to happen." Naruto said as she stood firm angered by the fact that if Akatuski got there hands on his child he would go crazy.

Tsunade rested back against her chair wondering what to do next.

"Tsunade-sama I will go with Naruto to Iwagakure! What Hitomi did to Naruto is unforgiving I will go with him as a two cell team! Iwakagure is planning something anyway against us with Kumogakure this is our chance to find out what" Shizune said as she stood next to Naruto

"Your mission could possibly start a war Naruto. A WAR something you and this generation has not seen!"

"Yet they are planning it baa-chan Konoha is endanger! No matter what Akatuski and every other head hunter is after me it will be hard for them to find me if I am not here."

"Naruto and Shizune listen closely what I am going to say Sunakagure will come to our aid but we cannot involve them in this affair. If you can not capture Hitomi flee back I do not want you both to be captured. If what you told me is true Naruto Iwagakure true goal was to come after you using Hitomi." Tsunade opened her drawer and pulled out a scroll.

"Here Shizune knows what this is I had Jiraiya give me this special scroll use it only when you have to Naruto. Be cautious when you enter within the borders of Iwagakure they hate us with a passion your father killed so many of them in the war. They will take great pleasure in taking you out if they find out you were the fourth's only son."

"What about..."

"Don't worry about Sakura I won't tell her I know you didn't mean this to happen but this how the world is Naruto I am sorry. Prepare your selves for if this does spark a war I will do everything here in Konoha to prepare I will send Sunakagure a message to have some shinobi's on standby. No go!"

Shizune bowed to her master as Naruto smiled and bowed

"Thank you Tsunade-sama"

Tsunade blushed the first time he ever said her name with any respect.

"Take care of Sakura-chan for me BAA-CHAN!!!" with that Naruto disappeared along with Shizune as Tsunade threw a bottle of sake where Naruto was last.

"Damn it you brat! ahhhh"

Tsunade sunk back into her chair before she turned towards the window

"So Jiraiya tell what do you think Akatuski will do if they find out Naruto spread his seeds. Its a unheard of case a jinchūki impregnating someone with his body carrying a powerful demon spirit what are the possibilities of Akatuski not tempted to see what results this new child will have.

Jiraiya walked in the office as leaned against the wall wondering what to say. He turned around to his former comrade

"One thing is for sure Tsunade a war will break out and in that chaos Akatuski will have what they waited for an opening to get their hands on Naruto! As for the child his fate is up for grasps if we fail he grow to be a powerful shinobi/kunoichi capable of many things. If Akatuski gets wind of this they will be sure to get the child to experiment with so what do you want me to do?" Jiraiya said as he looked at Tsunade who pulled out a sake bottle.

"One thing is for sure we can not let Danzo know that Naruto is a father and the mother happens to be in a rival village. I'm sending you on a mission I just need to wait for our other friends to arrive from there previous mission" Tsunade said she took a sip of her sake.

Sakura sat at her mothers dinner table her mood was dark and gloomy her mother knew from the moment she opened the door quietly and closed it something was wrong. Her daughter seemed troubled her eyes were on a distant land.

"Sakura dear what's the matter if it was a fight you had with Naruto you would be fuming but it's something else isn't my child please till me what's bothering you maybe I can help you" Akiko said as she sat across from her daughter.

"How do you get someone you love to completely open up to you. I mean to confide in you what's bothering them instead of holding in it in. Like some macho pride idiot like my boyfriend!" Sakura looked at her mother wondering what words of wisdom she could give her.

"Ha that's what the matter typical male. No matter how much you tell them Sakura do confide in their women they refuse to look weak in front of their woman. I believe Naruto thinks he can deal with whatever is bothering him and neglect to share it with you."

"What how is that helping me mom!'

"Sakura dear you have to understand that all males are like this. I don't see why you are worrying over this with that strength of yours why don't you knock some sense into blondie!" Akiko said smiling at her daughter

"Mother! hahaha" Sakura laughed at the thought of chasing Naruto with a tree demanding him to open up more with her.

"Well that could work. It's his been acting strange since that mission he was sent on a couple weeks ago. Well I have to go mom and stop calling him blonde!" Sakura got up and head towards the door

"Tell blonde he owes us a dinner date understand Sakura dear"

"Mother! I'll let him know you want to see him bye" Sakura said as she closed the doors behind her and headed towards Tsunade's office.

Shizune had on her jōnin vest with two large pouches on either side of her thighs. She wore her trade mark navy blue kimono and had on her leaf headband. She carried a couple of scrolls on her left hip. Naruto wore his ANBU uniform with his fox mask. They had left five hours ago. Shizune tried to keep up with Naruto but was amazed at how strong and fast the blonde shinobi was since the last time she had seen him fight.

"Naruto wait up please!!!" called out Shizune as she tried to match Naruto's incredible speed. Shizune knew it would take three days to reach Iwagakure they would have to cross into Kusagakure it would be easy since Kusagakure was a small nation. She focused her chakra to her feet to catch with the blonde shinobi. Sakura walked towards Naruto's apartment wondering if she would find her lover there and maybe he would open up to her or she would have to force his hand. She knocked on the door calling out his name three times. She looked at the sun it was high noon either he was alseep. Sakura reached into her pouch to pull out her key. As she unlocked the door and called out Naruto's name she noticed a letter on the floor addressed to her. At first glance Sakura knew what it was and she didn't like. The pink haired kunoichi picked up the letter and opened it.

_Sakura-chan_

_I am sorry but I have to leave you I have to go on this mission. Don't worry about me I will be fine believe me._

_I was glad I got to spend my leave with my love. Sakura-chan remember please remember what ever happens._

_You are the only woman I ever loved in my life in life and death there is no other put you. My soul and heart lies with you._

_I love you Sakura-chan so much it brings me to tears remember that I meant well and I'm sorry I love you Sakura-chan_

_Naruto._

Sakura finished reading the letter as she wiped the tears from the corners of her eyes. Something about the letter scared her it wasn't Naruto's usual way of saying good bye something about the way he wrote those words to her made seem he wouldn't come back. She shook the thoughts out of her head as she held the letter close to her heart the tears came down her cheeks.

"idiot. You better come back to me you hear Naruto you better come back to me" Sakura managed to say as feel on her knees worried about what her blonde lover. The clouds darkened as the first signs of rain was being shown to the farmers below. Sasuke stopped as he took a minute to rest. These past few weeks have been extremely boring the only action he had was helping Naruto against the head hunters he had a while back. Seeing that the sun was being hidden from the clouds Sasuke decided to head back home early. As the last of the Uchiha's the raven haired boy made his way to his small apartment. He noticed someone was in there already as he opened the door he noticed a pink haired kunoichi looking at his picture of team seven.

"Sakura what brings you here does Naruto know you are here? Sasuke asked as he tossed his bags to the floor and sat against the wall. Sakura turned around slowly to look at the raven hair teenager. Years ago this would be a dream her and Sasuke alone in his place. Know she saw how all that was just a silly crush.

"No Naruto is out on a mission I wanted to see how you were doing and wanted to thank you for coming to Naruto's aid" Sakura manage to say as she sat across from Sasuke. The Uchiha teen looked to his left out the window seeing how the sky darkened he could feel the rain wanting to come down.

"It's nothing I owe the blonde fool so much. We are comrades even if I am exiled its only fitting for a cursed man like myself.What do you have on your mind?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see how you were doing and wanted to see if you didn't mind sparing with Sasuke?" Sakura said as she smiled at Sasuke.

The Uchiha teen looked at his former teammate and smiled he stood up as he opened his eyes his Shariingan were activated.

"My dear Sakura your a life saver. I could use a real work and it would be something interesting for ANBU to watch besides me meditating all day." Sasuke grinned as he opened the door and looked at Sakura

"You better not hold back Sakura"

Sakura got up as she put on her black gloves and looked at Sasuke straight in his eyes.

"Hehe I have a lot of frustration Sasuke-kun I'm just hoping you won't be too sore for you duties farm boy!" Sakura said playfully as she went out the door and Sasuke followed behind her. Naruto and Shizune took a moment to rest they were half way to Konoha's border. They decided to set camp up as the rain started to fall Naruto set up the fire under a huge tree that provided cover from the rain letting the fire burn. He took off his mask as he stirred the fire he could see Shizune going through there rations to pick something to eat.

"Naruto you seemed troubled don't worry things well turn for the better thats what I'm hoping for." Shizune managed to say as she looked at the gloomy blonde. Naruto gave a sad smile to Shizune.

"I Feel this is my fault I should've been aware of Hitomi I thought Sakura-chan was just jealous but Hitomi seemed like she had a good heart. I guess she played her part very well women."

Shizune got up and made her way towards Naruto she sat next to him and looked at the blonde she didn't like seeing his gloomy side of him.

"Naruto I'm sorry she betrayed you. That's why kunoichi's are vital they can do certain tasks that shinobi's can't do. Thats why you have to be especially careful around kunoichi's we can be deadly if you let your guard down." Shizune but her arm around Naruto and pulled him into a hug. The blonde returned the hug he always Shizune as his older sister.

"Thank you Shizune-onēsan you smell good Shizune-onēsan" Naruto said playfully. Shizune broke the hug and blushed

"Na...Naruto-kun why thank you hehe. I'm glad to see your back to your playful mood lets get some rest we have a long journey ahead of us" Shizune got up and smiled before turning in for the night. Naruto walked to the fire and put it out seeing the smoke rise toward the sky.

"I'm coming for you Hitomi" Naruto whispered to him self as he set up his sleeping bag.

**(Hehe It seems you are determined to fetch her eh Naruto")**

("I won't be fooled this time Fox we'll get")

**("I advise you that we can not fail or we will suffer the consequences later on in life beware of her Naruto...") **Kyūbi spoke his words vanishing into the unconscious mind of Naruto. The cool mist that covered the edges of Konoha was amazing Naruto and Shizune could barley see where they were going it was early in the morning. The sun has yet rise but Naruto insisted they get an early start on heading towards Iwagakure. Time passed as the two reached the border of Kusagakure the country was lush and green everywhere they turned there eyes a sea of green grass was ahead of them.

"It seems...it...it seems we arrived at Kusagakure" Shizune managed to say as she tried to catch her breath. Naruto stopped and took a sip of water from his canteen.

"hai it seems we have a day to cross Kusagakure before we are in Iwagakure the sooner the better." Naruto said as he tossed the canteen to Shizune. Naruto head jerked to the right as he heard a girls scream coming from a couple meters away. The blonde shinobi went off in the direction of a scream. Shizune followed as well. Naruto stopped he saw a couple of girls clutching each other they seemed like simple farmers what drove him with rage was the way a couple of shinobi's had ripped of their tops and forced them to the ground.

"Hehe well it seems we had found us some stray cattle boys why don't we brand them with our marks" one of the shinobi's said menacingly Naruto could see the tears from the girls eyes.

Naruto felt a surge in him to see this horrible act in front of him he knew what to do. As he formed a couple hand seals

"kage Bunshin no jutsu" yelled the blonde as five clones appeared on the scene. The shinobi's bearing the mark of Kusagakure on their forehead protecters had the mark of four grass lines.

"This is what Kusagakure shinobi's do rape and pillage the woman think again for I will not allow this in front of me you bastards" yelled Naruto as he pulled out two kunai's. Shizune saw the scene and hid among the trees to see if Naruto needed any back up.

The shinobi's gear was similar to Kumogakure except camouflage green their colors resembled the land to blend in and hide will with the terrain. One of the shinobi's spoke as he drew his kunai sword at one of the Naruto clones.

"What do we have here? A Konoha ANBU lost his way think these bunshin will provide you with back up fool." Spoke a spiky blue haired Shinobi. Naruto could hear the laughter from the other members

"Kill him and don't disturb me while I have my way with this little bitch" the spiky haired shinobi spoke as he prepared to rip off the girls panties. No one saw it coming as a kunai came flying at full speed loding itself in the back of the head of the blue haired shinobi he feel to the side of the girl as she screamed and got up.

"It seems he made his choice" Naruto said calmly

"YOU BASTARD HE KILLED KIN DESTROY THIS ASSHOLE NOOOOOWWWW!!!" Kunai and shuriken flew everywhere as the shinobi's all attacked at once some of the clones disappeared. There skill level was something to be taken seriously Naruto stood surrounded by the last six remaining grass-nin's.

**("we don't have time to play with them Naruto release me show them who they are dealing with Release me NARUTO HEAR ME RELEASE ME TO SHOW THEM OUR POWER!!!") **Kūbi's words yelled in his head

"A thousand needles of blood no jutsu" screamed one of the grass-nins as he placed his hands on the ground and the grass field sharpened it shoot out a thousand needles towards Naruto. A hint of red and orange glow emulated from the Naruto as he drew his sword in his one tail form Naruto deflected enough so that the middle section where he stood missed him.

The grass-nin's couldn't imagine what hey witnessed

"A demon!"

"_Wrong_ !" Yelled Naruto as he whipped his tail striking a couple grass-nins across there stomachs. Two managed to jump over the tail but Naruto's right arm extended in the air and grabbed one in mid air

"_HAHA think you can violate these woman with no consequences eh!" _Naruto said as he snapped the grass-nin's neck he tossed the body aside as he dodged a couple kunai's with explosive tags on them. The ground shook from the explosion as Naruto leaped in the air and landed in the middle of three grass-nins his claws slashed across the grass-nins as if there bodies were paper the blood the covered the filed and the once green field was a shade of crimson. Naruto's masked was covered in his enemies blood as one remaining shinobi decide to flee.

**("DO NOT LET HIM ESCAPE NARUTO!!!") **Kūbi yelled in Naruto's head. The blonde shinobi extended his left arm as it shoot across the field impaling the grass-nins back and going through his heart. Naruto retracted his arm as the shinobi feel dead. He returned to his normal self and turned towards the girls. He could she fear in their eyes they had for him even though he had saved them from a horrible experience.

Shizune appeared next to Naruto she was amazed yet frighten to see how quickly he had disposed his enemies they must have been chūnin rank.

"Shizune see if they need medical attention I will go scope to see if any one else is around" Naruto said as he disappeared.

"Are any of you hurt. Please don't be afraid he may seem freighting but he has good heart." Shizune managed to say as she healed the girls she could she they were still shaken up from the experience

(Who would of thought those cowards would prey on this poor young girls. They are suppose to protect them not violate them") Shizune said to herself.

Naruto appeared next to Shizune as crouched down to whisper in her ear

"We have to go I think a couple more heading this way we need to go now!" Naruto said as he looked towards the girls and bowed his head and leaped towards the branches heading towards his Iwagakure's direction.

"You girls better go before the other group of shinobi's arrive understand" the girls nodded and prepared to head towards their village not before hugging the raven haired kunoichi. Shizune smiled at them as she leaped on to the branch and headed to catch up with Naruto.

The sun was getting ready to set in Iwagakure Hitomi hated the fact that on downside of being pregnant you couldn't spare or do any missions. Yet she couldn't help but smile as she rubbed her belly thinking of how her child will look like.

"I hope you have my fathers hair.I also hope you inherit you fathers spirt. Even though you will not get to know him but grow to hate him" Said with a sad tone in her voice as she rubbed her belly. Hitomi looked out in the window wondering if Naruto would come after her. It would be suicide if he did Iwagakure would be ready she had told the Tsuchikage of what had occurred and he had taken special precautions to ensure Hitomi's safety.

"Naruto don't be a fool leave it be I know you will never forgive me for what I had done to do you but this how the world is." she said as he turned away from the setting sun a prepared to eat.

"Can you believe this Oro! Baby sitting instead of going on our usual S-class mission All this because she got knocked up by the Konoha's jinchūriki" said a short but sturdy rock-nin he was a foot shorter than Naruto he was seventeen his hair short and black with brown eyes and small scare over his right eye brow.

Oro was different he was the exact same height as Naruto and was eighteen he has long shaggy hair that reached his shoulders he had three vertical lines tattooed on his right arm. While on his left arm had a tattoo of a seal on it. His hair was light brown but his eyes were yellow and his finger nails where painted black. His right hip held a white pouch while his left hip held a black pouch was muscular as he looked towards his partner.

"Miji I don't care if we have to baby sit Hitomi-chan as long as she is carrying that thing in her it will give our village an advantage a new weapon. Plus we do this I know Tsuchikage will allows to continue on our mission..."

"You mean your vendetta against Deidara eh..." Miji said taunting his partner. Oro's eyes widen as the veins appeared in his eyes he glared at his partner's words

"I will kill that traitorous pretty boy. Betraying his village for his "art" I will show him art I'll paint canvas with his blood. I don't care if he is my cousin" Oro said his tone icy as his fists clenched tightly

Miji looked at his comrade he knew Deidara was a touchy subject the hatred for him was equal that of Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō for it was he that killed his famed grandfather and crippled his uncle.

"Just you wait Miji I feel something in the air the land especially red today I feel blood shall be spilled soon hahaha" Oro laughed as he looked the setting sun the glow of red that the sky was colored in gave off the omen something indeed was going to happen.

The dawn approached the first light of a new day was fast approaching as Shizune and Naruto stood on a branch the terrain had changed tremendously no longer where there lush green grass. Now there was hard tried savanna and mountains across the land. Naruto and Shizune could see in the far distance Iwagakure.

"I guess were here Shizune its now or never you ready" Naruto said as he looked at Shizune.

Shizune smiled

"Of course Naruto we came to get that thief remember Naruto we are the only two here." Shizune voice carried concern this was basically a suicide mission.

Naruto felt his katana on his back as he turned towards Iwagakure

"I know but I have intention of dying neither will you Shizune-onēsan I will protect you" with that Naruto jumped on the ground and headed towards Iwagakure Shizune smiled and followed as well.

_Yo fellow readers I hope you all enjoyed this latest chap. I know the fight scene with the grass-nin wasn't good but I wanted to focus on Naruto and Shizune reaching Iwagakure where the real fun will start hehe. I am trying to make Kyubi seem more dangerous and wanting to ensure the legacy is retrieved are two Akatuski friends will appear. Some OC characters will be introduced. A war may break out or it may be battle instead i haven't decided Will Sakura find out well see. Like always feel free to tell me what you fans think.BTW isn't crazy Sasuke can manipulate elemental chakra as well that was nuts! _


	6. Chapter 6

Chap. 6 Sakura's Passion

Sakura wondered why she couldn't find Sai or Mai anywhere she knew they went on a mission and they did return a day ago but since then they have been gone. What was strange was that Shizune was out as well Tsunade said she was sent to Sunakagure for assistance in a medical operation. Yet her woman's intuition told her other wise something was amiss she felt that Tsunade was hiding something from her.

"Damn it I wanted to know exactly what mission Naruto had leave on. Something about that letter bugs me. I guess if get Tsunade-sama drunk enough she will spill it!" Sakura laughed to herself as her plan might seem possible

"I know what I will offer her some of her favorite sake there is no way she wil tell me what mission she sent Naruto at." Sakura hurried off towards Tsunade's office determined at finding out what her blonde boyfriends mission was. Tsunade was done with her second sake bottle Shizune being gone had its advantages at some points. Tsunade looked out the window Mai, Sai, and Yamato returned from there mission successfully bringing the head of Yoji in the end it was Naruto's Kyūbi chakra that poisoned Yoji . Mai found his body near the very end of the Konoha border near a river he didn't put up much of a fight she had explained to her in the mission briefing. She held another sake cup as she looked out into the afternoon sun. As she toasts

"To Nar...Naruto on being a father getting that little trap Hitomi knocked up" Tsunade drank her sake but heard a shattering of a bottle

"what" Tsunade said as she turned around her eyes widen as she filed to hear the door open there she saw Sakura as if something had stabbed her heart her eyes teared up her fist clinched as she looked at her master dead in the eye

"WHAT...WHAT DID YOU SAAYYYYY!!!" Sakura's scream could be heard through out Konoha. It had taken hours just to calm Sakura down half the office was destroyed Tsunade was amazed at how much fury her apprentice had within her.

"Like I've told you Sakura! Hitomi drugged Naruto and had her way with him raped him understand Naruto didn't screw her. He loves you and you of all people should know that! That was her plan from the begging getting pregnant with Naruto's seed further more I think the Tsuchikage knew about it he wouldn't let a kunoichi of that caliber be here freely." Tsunade said her voice stern the ANBU were told to wait out side once they heard the destruction that was taken place in her office.

It took a while for Sakura to calm down first the tears had tried up on her face then the rage settled down a little. One thing did remain her bitter hatred of Hitomi. Not only did she violate Naruto she had been his first with out his consent and know she carried his child. That hurt the most the fact she did this under Naruto's nose.

"I'm going to help Naruto! I know you sent his ANBU squad Tsunade-sama but they will need another medic-nin I can help Shizune-san." Sakura said her voice strong and proud as she stood in front of Tsunade.

"ahhh very well Sakura you're going with Kakashi understand!" Tsunade's voice was stern and demanding. Sakura smiled as she clenched her fist

"I swear I'll get that little slut what she did was unspeakable.I can see why Naruto was tormented by this he wanted to get back his kid he didn't know how to explain it to me and Naruto had to suffer so much because of this" Sakura turned around and picked up her bag to get ready for the journey.

"Oh and Sakura be-careful this will be battle like no other understand"

"Hia Tsunade-sama" Sakura made her way to her house to prepare for her journey.

"Kakashi you can come out know" Tsuande said as she turned towards the window.

Kakashi emerged with his Icha Icha tactics in hand he had a sad and troubled look.

"Who would of thought Sakura had so much fury and hatred for HItomi. I can't blame her. Don't worry Hokage-sama I will keep an eye on here"

"You better Kakashi do not let her emotions get the best of her you know what this mission is about retrieving that girl!" Tsunade said loud with a stern voice.

Kakashi nodded as he vanished from the room in puff of smoke. Tsunade turned to window again

"My...my...my what am I going to do with this office ahhh Sakura your emotions is something to be feared" With that Tsunade returned to her paper work. Iwagakure was very different compared to Konoha and Sunagakure. The climate was lukewarm the mountains provided shade over the village and few trees and tall grass surrounded the enormous village. The village had its unique characteristics like any other village. The houses were constructed using black tiles for the roofs, while the houses themselves were constructed using red and cream clay from the ground. What caught the eyes of Naruto and Shizune were the many banners that hung from the streetlights with the symbol of earth.

"Naruto-kun I'm surprised your Oiroke no Jutsu was able to bypass us into the village." Shizne said as she looked at the female Naruto version. They managed to infiltrate into Iwagakure by buying a couple of kimonos from a small village a few kilometers from the gates of Iwagakure. Naruto tried to mimic Shizune's walk the way her hips moved was mesmerizing.

"Shizune-onēsan I know I can't move my hips the way Sakura-chan does."

"Oh I see you've notice how Sakura walks away from you huh." Shizune said teasingly

"Not only that I notice how you especially like to move your hips from when any of my friends are around...ahhhh" Naruto couldn't finish as Shizune was pinching his cheek

"I do no such things! I swear Naruto-kun you are turning more and more like that pervert Jiraiya-sama" there playful spat wouldn't last long.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks he held his stomach he felt it again the fire that burned in him was awaking again

**("SHE IS HERE!!! Naruto athe girl Hitomi is near us I can feel her I can feel the young one") **Kyūbi's words rang inside of Naruto's head. Ahead of them were two rock-nins one was tall as Naruto while the other was a foot short than he was. One of them stuck out because of the black nail polish he had on his fingers. Naruto and Shizune faces froze as Hitomi came out of a restaurant holding her stomach and looking directly at Naruto's eyes. Shizune realized the girl was only two month pregnant her figure was still the same.

"Oro!Miji! its him Uzumaki Naruto he's here!!!" Screamed Hitomi as she ran towards her comrades.

The two rock-nins eyes widen as they looked at Shizune and Naruto

"What the blonde girl is Uzumaki!" Oro screamed

"I am no woman! Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" screamed the blonde as puff smoke appeared and twenty Naruto's appeared. Naruto got rid of the kimono as he brought out his kunai's Shizune dropped the kimono as well as she drew her needles and shoot at Miji.

"Shikomishindan!!!" Shizune cried as a barrage of poisoned tiped needles made there way towards Miji

"SHIT!!!" cried the rock nin as he formed hand seals and stuck them in the earth

"Doton Doryūheki!!!" The massive earth wall emerged in front of Miji as the needles hit the wall instead of the rock-nin

"Oro take care of..." Miji flew back as one of Naruto's kage bunshin uppercut him sending the Miji a few feet in the air.

"Hitomi-chan run! Where the hell is the elite guard!" screamed Oro as he pulled a long hook from his wrist that was connected and swung at the clones.

The real Naruto was on a roof top as he saw Hitomi run franticly from ally to ally. He jumped in front of her his eyes full anger directed at her. This was the first time Hitomi had seen hatred in his eyes towards her.

"He...HELLO Naruto long time came to visit me" As Hitomi reached behind her back.

Naruto walked slowly looking at Hitomi's stomaching before looking in her eyes

"Why Hitomi? Why did you do that to me!" Naruto said his voice was very low and lacked his passion.

Hitomi noticed the look in his eyes she could see the pain he was going through

"Because you were handsome and powerful very powerful Uzumaki last son of Arashi. That is why I choose you as the father of my child I gave you my virginity even if I stole yours I did you a favor. Loosing it to someone with this figure handsome" Hitomi said as she bent forward so Naruto could see her enormous cleavage.

Naruto's eyes glared at the girl his anger getting the best of him

"You're coming with me I wont let you raise my child as a weapon for your twisted villages view." Naruto said as he closed in on Hitomi

"Unfortunately I can't let you take me handsome" Hitomi backed flip as she threw a couple of Kunai's Naruto deflected them this distraction gave Hitomi the chance to strike. Hitomi appeared next to Naruto as she stuck a needle in his neck Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke

"Shit!...ahhh" Hitomi's eyes looked at the blonde blurry image that appeared behind her. She pulled out the needle from her neck and turned towards the blonde.

"wha" and fell unconscious on the ground

"You won't get off easy Hitomi" Naruto said as he formed some seals next to Hitomi. Shizune was holding her ground as the elite guard made there presence known. They were dressed the same as rock-nins except they all wore a dark brown color. The masks were similar to Kirigakure except the masks were black.

"Oro where is Hitomi!"

"Over there!" screamed one of the guard men as they saw Hitomi wave at them from the ally.

Oro stepped next to a couple of Naruto's remaining bunshin he dug into the side of his pockets. He pulled out the black clay and then the white clay mixed them up before he formed crane and ram seals and tossed it towards the clones.

"Kibaku Nendo"

"What the!" One of Naruto's cloned said as the projectile expanded into spikes before exploding the blast was enormous as pieces spikes flew everywhere striking all the clones Shizune hid behind a tree.

"Shit! Here they come" Shizune said to her self as a few elite guard shinobi's came within a few feet from the raven haired kunoichi

Shizune rolled to her right as she faced her opponents

"Dokugiri!!!" screamed the kunoichi as the purple vapor came out of her mouth towards the shinobi's within seconds. The four guards collapsed towards the ground as the poison worked into there systems quickly.

"SHIZUNE TIME TO GO NOW!" screamed Naruto.

Shizune looked to see an unconscious Naruto in Naruto's arms.

"No we Failed all this for what!" Shizune said as she followed the blonde shinobi.

"Miji follow Me!" screamed Oro as the two rock-nins accompanied with a few elite guards followed the fleeing enemy.

"Hitomi-san are you all.."One the guards men stopped as Hitomi turned into puff of smoke

"SHIT!!! HE FOOLED US"screamed the one of the elite guard.

"You report this to the Tsuchikage at once! Tell him that Hitomi-san was taking by a couple of missing-nins at once!!!" screamed the caption as one of his elite guard vanished.

"Naruto-kun what happ..." Shizune stopped her words as she the unconscious Naruto turn into Hitomi.

"Hehe think I would let you down Shizune-onēsan. You think I would let Hitomi escape me after what she's done to me never!!!"Naruto said loudly as the anger in his voice was returning. Shizune could see in his eyes the frustration and anger he held for the girl. The one that betrayed him who befriend him only to stab him in the back.

"DOTON RETSUDOTENSHŌ!!!"

There attention was broken when they heard explosions from behind them . They were lucky to be only a few feet from the gates when the fight broke out as Shizune and Naruto with the unconscious Hitomi were a few feet away from the gates when the earth beneath them began to open. The earth split in half trying to swallow them as inverted inwards Naruto jumped to a branch Shizune jumped on the opposite side.

"Very good Miji it seems you have finally mastered that Jutsu I'm proud of you" Oro praised his comrade

"Hai thank you Oro-san you've taught me well"

As the two rock nins with the elite guard behind them it seemed Naruto and Shizune would have to fight this out.

"You come to our village and think you can kidnap Hitomi-chan eh boy!" screamed Oro

"You're Naruto aren't you the sperm donor for Hitomi-chan's kid eh hahaha. What's the matter mad she used you and tossed you away like a rag" Mocked Oro as the laughter was heard from the rest of the shinobi

Naruto dropped Hitomi on the ground as he tighten his headband. He looked at the rock-nins as Shizune threw a curious gaze at the blonde shinobi.

"Did Hitomi tell you who my father was"

"Naruto NOOO!!!"Shizune screamed

"Who the hell cars who your father was fool"Miji yelled out

"I am Arashi Uzumaki Naruto son of Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō as well as the fourth Hokage!!!" Screamed Naruto as he held out his kunai at the shinobi's. Shizune's eyes bulged as she saw the hatred and killer intent that were coming from the rock-nin.

"What are kidding me Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō son is here. To show yourself in our land is a death wish I will gladly send you to your fath..."

"Know Know Oro we can't be having that we need our jinchūriki alive isn't that right Tobi!"

Naruto's eyes widen as he knew who's voice that belonged to.

"No" he said in disbelief as he saw who it was

Oro eyes widen as his hand shook his mouth formed a sneer as his face contoured with anger.

"YOU SHOW DARE SHOW YOUR FACE HERE TRAITOR-IOUS DOG. YOU HEAR ME DEIDARA!!!"Oro screamed at the top of his lungs.

Naruto and Shizune stared in horror at two Akatuski members as Deidara and Tobi stood behind them on top of a huge boulder. Deidara held a clay spider in his hands as Tobi held a katana in his left hand.

"Shall we begin Tobi" Deidara said as he look on at the shocked faces of his enemies.

Hey everyone I hope you all liked this latest chapter. I am trying to see what happens from here. Deaths will occur but we shall see who dies and who lives. Don t worry I will get to the romance soon. I am trying to see where the story is gona go from here. Deidara and Tobi will have a hell of fight coming up next! Don't worry I think Deirdara is crazy with his clay hands. Thanks everyone for your thoughts and views and sug. Hitomi's fate is written we shall see what happens Naruto will face the leader later on in the story but wait for that. Will Sakura show up? Will anyone come to Naruto and Shizune aid stay tuned. I will eventually put up a edited and correct version when i have the time i just wanted to post this i hope everyone will enjoy this. next chap. Fallen later


	7. Chapter 7

Chap. 7 Fallen

Deidara looked at his partner wondering why he kept quite

"Tobi?" He looked closer to notice the sleeping shinobi

"WHAT THE HELL WAKE UP YOU IDIOT WAAAKKEEE UUUUPPP!!!" screamed Deidara as Tobi sprung into life.

"Deidara-sama you called?" Tobi asked as he saw the look that Deidara gave him

"It's time fool time to collect what we came for" with that Deidara threw his spider towards the Miji as the spider flew in the air Deidara formed hand seal as the spider grew to about a three feet wide.

"Doton Doryūheki!" Screamed Miji as the earth wall came in front of him and his comrades the spider exploded with impact shattering the wall into pieces as Miji was thrown back as well as the rest of the shinobi's

"Tobi handle those fools I will deal with the fox!" Deidara said as he reached into his pouch for his right hand to feed.

Naruto grabed Hitomi and tossed her to Shizune as she caught her.

"Take her and good Shizune-onēsan" Naruto said as his eyes became red with slits his whiskers grew thicker and darker his fangs showed as did his claws. Naruto got in a taijutsu stance as he prepared of how to attack Deidara. Shizune didn't want to leave Naruto at the hands of Akatuski but Naruto would hear none of it. His concern was getting Hitomi out of there regardless of the situation. Deidara had his hands out as the sicking tongues licked his hands waiting to be feed.

"well know lets start eh beast think I haven't forgotten losing my arm did cha. I was fortunate enough Kakuzu sowed my arm back in place." Deidara right hand went into his pouch as it ate the clay forming his infamous bird. Deidara tossed in the air as he formed the seals to increase its height tremendously. The bird took off as Deidara backflipped on to it making some distance between him and Naruto. Naruto roared with fury as threw a couple kunai at Deidara but the bird maneuvered away from him

"_DAMN YOU COWARD fight me!!!" _Screamed Naruto at Deidara as flew above Naruto witnessing the mayhem that laid underneath him. Deidara formed couple more spiders as well as lizards he tossed them below.

"Tobi don't waste anytime with the EG!"

Tobi stood surrounded by a couple of EG as they threw a couple kunai at him Tobi effortlessly deflected each one with a single kunai. The EG were stunned to see their kunai deflected effortlessly in short proximity. Tobi made little work of the rock jōnin the clash of kunai were heard. As rock-nin fought valiantly yet they were out matched. One rock-nin was preparing to form a jutsu before Tobi reached with his right hand he crushed the man's hands the scream as excruciating as Tobi head butted the nin his blood splattered all over the field.

In the village word had spread as to what has occurred. Tsuchikage office was full of rock-nin and EG all wondering what to do.

"It seems that Arashi's heir came to retrieve Hitomi right under our noses. How could this brat infiltrate our village not only that I hear Akatsuki is attacking out side our gates and has already disposed half our squadron. " screamed the infuriated Kage

There attention was broken as a bloodied jōnin walked in holding a scroll Tsuchikage recognized the insignia of being from the Raikage. He opened the scroll reading its contents his eyes widen as he read on

"It seems my dear brothers that Suna as aided Konoha and have pushed back Kumogakure's forces.Not only that it seems they were prepared some how they are asking why we haven't attacked yet. Those impatient fools attacking a day early. "

"Tsuchikage we got news it is Deidara who is attacking out side the village with his comrade." yelled out on the EG

Tsuchikage's eyes s were blood shot as his rage was getting the best of him his former student dared to return as traitor.

"Immediately send out a squadron to kill that traitor bring him here. I want the this village secured Deidara must not get within these walls that justsu of his will devastate this village if not leave it in ruin with his blasted bombs!" with those orders half the rock nin's disappeared. Tsuchikage turned to his window he noticed the sun setting giving his village a red glow it was an omen that much blood would be spilled that day.

"Ahhh Hitomi I pray that you are safe dear child"

Shizune stopped in her tracks as a couple kunai and shuriken landed in front of her. She noticed that her luck ran out as four rock jōnin landed on opposite sides of her.

"Drop the girl!" one of them barked

Shizune dropped Hitomi on the ground as she got in taijutsu stance and prepared her shikomishindan she looked at her opponents feared the worst.

"Give it up it you will die like your village only a miracle can save you know"

"I guess thats my cue! KAMAITACHI NO JUTSU!" screamed Temari as gust of wind cut into the two rock jōnin the wind cut deeper than any sharp kunai their blood splattered everywhere as their lifeless bodies hit the ground. Shizune saw her chance as the two other jōnin were distracted.

"shikomishindan!" The needles struck her enemies they were fatal blows as couple struck the jugular they grabbed their throats as blood spluttered out like a fountain. Shizune turned around to see her savior Temari smiled as she put her fan next to her

"Temari-chan what are you doing here?" Shizune asked perplexed as to why the Suna jōnin was there

"Thats right you haven't heard Konoha was attacked by Kumogakure it was to be a joint attack with Iwagakure it seems Kumogakure decided to attack ahead of schedule. We caught one of the cloud-nin on our borders and interrogated him the information he gave us allowed my brother to send us and a few jōnin to assist Konoha as well to warn you ahead of time." Temari said as she saw the shocked Shizune trying to take all this in.

"Who is that?"

"She's let just say a thief hurry the man that took Gaara is here Akatuski is here as well!"

Temari's eyes widen as the rage inside her built up the man responsible for kidnapping her brother was here

"That bastard is here lets"

"No Naruto is handling him more rock jōnin are coming I have take this kunoichi with me"

"Don't worry reinforcements are coming" Temari said grinning to Shizune her grin disappeared in an instant when she saw Deidara flying in the distant

"I have a score to settle I will provide you with cover take the girl and go"

Shizune pushed Temari out of the way as a fire ball almost struck her

Tobi emerged behind the flames as he made his way towards the two kunoichis

"Well it seems I have to buy some time for Deidara-senpai hehe come on ladies I'll dance with you" Tobi said arrogantly as he faced the two women

"Try to fight something you can't see Meisaigakure no Jutsu" with that Tobi vanished from sight Temari and Shizune put there backs together not knowing where the enemy would strike they could hear his laughter but no detect him.

"SHIT!" Temari yelled as they knew they were in disadvantage.

"Eat this! " yelled Naruto as hey threw a huge shuriken at Deidara. The blonde Akatuski ducked as it went over his head

"pathetic this is the great power that you had that devistaed half my comrades" Deidara yelled

Naruto grinned as he formed his hand seals

"Kageyose no Jutsu" Naruto yelled as the shuriken turned into Naruto as he threw a couple kunai at Deidara. Deidara turned around the kunai struck his right shoulder the other cutting his cheek while the third took a couple strands of his hair.

"DAMN YOU BOY! I'll" His attention was turned towards the village gates he could see another squadron coming out.

"Damn it Tobi where are you must I do everything" Deidara yelled as he flew towards the gates.

Miji was slow getting up as the blast had left him deaf in one ear and the blood continued to fall from his forehead he looked to see Deidara fly over head heading towards the village "what the, Oro-sama warn the others" yelled Miji

Oro had managed to make it near the gates his right leg was injured as piece rock had landed on it from Deidara's clay blast. Oro turned around as the other jōnin noticed what was going to happen

"now dear cousin I will show you what true art is and why you are nothing compared to me hahaha. This is why am such an artist it is the way that I my art creates the destruction from its majestic blasts."

Deidara palm mouth spat out a lump of clay as he closed his right hand he formed a lizard he tossed it in the air near the top of the mountain Deidara formed seal as the lizard blew up to about fifteen fight wide.

"Enjoy my art work cousin Kibaku Nendo!" with that Deidara flew higher to escape the blast the lizard exploded next to the mountain as the rocks collapsed from the mountain coming crashing down upon the gates of Iwagakure the jōnin below tried to escape with their lives many died buried alive by the falling rocks. The shock wave rocked the land as Naruto felt it as well looking with amazment at the magnitude of Deidara's "art" it compltely destroyed the gate inclosing Iwagakure from the outside.

"Know then that will keep the rats in while I deal with the jinchūriki" Deidara flew towards Naruto as he prepared for the attack.

Hitomi woke up finding her self in the middle of the field she sprung up as she jabbed Shizune in her rib cage.

"Bitch" screamed Hitomi as she turned to see Temari.

Tobi smacked Temari out of the way as Hitomi was surprised to see no one attack the kunoichi. The sound of kunai being deflected was heard as Kakashi blocked Tobi's kunai. Tobi reappeared infront of Kakashi Hitomi was shock to see that this nin knew her village jutsu.

"I guess I made it in time you girls alright" Kakashi said as he looked at Temari and Shizune

"You're late" Temari spatted

"Kakashi" Tobi said as he backflipped from Kakashi he stood there looking at his opponent

"It has been a very long time since the last time I saw you" Tobi said his words sounded melancholy.

Kakashi had a puzzle look at the Akatuski nin. "Have we meet somewhere. I lose tract of how many people I kill"

"Hehehe In deed it has been ages. Tell me Kakashi do you still follow the shinobi code strict as you did ages ago?" Tobi said mockingly

Kakashi's eye widen how did he know to ask that. A million thoughts ran through his head trying to find a rational explanation to how this enemy of his knew to say that to him.

"I'll make it easy for you Hatake Kakashi son of the great Sakumo Hatake. It's been a very long time hasn't comrade" Tobi said as he removed the face mask Kakashi's eyes widen in horror as he saw who the man was behind the mask he couldn't he wouldn't believe it

"No...noooo. You're dead your suppose to be dead Ubito!"

Naruto found himself dodging the exploding clay bombs that Deidara sent from above. He also had to watch out for the rock jōnin that manage to survive the blast throwing kunai at him,

**("Naruto go release our power this enemy uses long range attacks we need our power to strike him!") **Kyūbi screamed

Naruto knew he was right as he relased some of Kyūbi's chakra he went two tails. Deidara smiled seeing Naruto release his power as Naruto was bout to strike he noticed a strange object coming towards Deidara his eyes widen as he noticed what it was a tree! Deidara turned to see what caught Naruto's attention he ducked in time as the tree missed him the tree came crashing down near Miji as he saw it in the last minute his last words were

"Done in by a tree!" the tree struck Miji as it tore threw his body dismembering him his internal organs splatter everywhere as his blood bathed the ground.

"Shit what the hell was that?!" Deidara spat as he looked to see in the distance a lone figure walking Naruto and Deidara could feel the killing intent coming from this figure it was so strong it suffocating the image became more clear it seemed it was pink haired kunoichi. Three EG appeared in front of Sakura as hey took out there kunai and katana's

"This is as far as you go" one of them spoke as she stood there motionless one of them threw a round house kick as Sakura blocked it with her two forearms. The EG right leg shattered it felt as if he had hit an iron door he fell towards the ground clutching his shattered leg. His screams of pain were agonizing. The other two EG were wondering what happen to their comrade. Sakura turned to her opponents she got in her taijutsu stance.

"Did you ever pick the wrong kunoichi to mess with DIE!!!" Sakura screamed as her left fist struck the EG in chest the sheer force of the punch ruptured the EG internal organs as it sent him flying a few backwards.Sakura turned to her next opponent as she grabbed his left arm and twisted it snapping it like a twig. His bones popped out his skin as the blood dripped the man screamed in pain it fell on deaf ears as Sakura head butted the man it snapped his neck in half as the blood gushed out of his mask. She dropped the lifeless bodies and turned to see where Hitomi was.

"YOU BITCH I'M HERE TO SETTLE THE SCORE WITH YOOOUUU!!! AS WELL AS THESE AKATUSKI FOOLS TRYING TO TAKE MY LOVER FROM ME1 YOU HEAR ME I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY NARUTO-KUN!!!" screamed Sakura.

Naruto smiled as he saw his lover finally

**("Hehehe your true mate has arrived Naruto it seems that our chances of ending this quick is in our favor") **Kyūbi words ran in Naruto's head

("_It is seems that way fox!" I feel two isn't enough lets go four!!!) _with that declaration Naruto's body begins to transform as the all to familiar blood and red chakra begins to take over his body. Temari and Shizune could feel the killing intent from Tobi the proclaimed Uchiha.

"Why after all these years Obito why have"

"Why you ask Kakashi I'm no longer Obito Uchiha only Tobi member of Akatuski and partner of Deidara-senpai. Hehehe" Tobi said maliciously as he touched his left stitched eye

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu" screamed Temari as she windstorm infused with chakra came towards Tobi

"No Temari" screamed Kakashi as he knew what Tobi had in mind

Tobi smiled as his hands quickly formed the seals for his Katon

"Katon Gōkakyū no Jutsu" Tobi yelled as the large fire ball infused it self with Temari's wind jutsu. The fire combined with the wind as it was turned back towards Temari and Shziune both girls gasped at the sudden miscalculation of Temari's jutsu

Hitomi saw what was happening the rock she hid behind wouldn't cover her good as she stepped out and placed her hands on the ground

"Doton Doryūheki!" Screams the orange haired kunoichi as a pillar of mud and earth appears before the three kunoichi's the earth wall takes the brunt of the fire wind jutsu of Tobi's. The girls could feel the heat and wind trying to cut through the massive earth wall.

Tobi smiles as he pulls out three needles Kakashi s blocks Tobi's right kick. Tobi release some of his chakra to increase the needles velocity and sharpen it as he throws at the wall. In the distance the enraged Sakura's notices the battle between Deidara and now a transformed four tail Naruto as he swings in the air with his claws trying to get Deidara. Sakura turns to where the other battle is raging on and notices her

"Bitch" Sakura as she darts off towards Hitomi and the gang. Kakashi failed to notices the needles cut through the earth wall being infused with chakra they hit there mark. In an instant the needles penetrate the wall and strike Hitomi the orange haired kunoichi didn't know what hit her. The needles teared through her body hitting vital points the blood shoot out from her back and front as Hitomi collpased to the ground Shizune and Temari turned to the falling rock jōnin she could feel her life leaving her as tears started to form. Everyone's attention was turned towards the howling cries of Naruto. It was painful for the ears as it sounded as fox howling at the moonlight the sun had set hours ago as the beast howled he knew what had occurred.

_AN:Hey everyone ! I hope you guys enjoyed my latest Chap. heh you guys and gals thought I was going to let Hitomi live? Nah one thing you should know by now is that my OC don't necessarily live long. Don't get me wrong I like Hitomi but she played her part out. Come on if Naruto is going to have kid who else to carry his kid but Sakura-chan! I know some people won't like how it ended but hey I have plans how it will end. Tobi I figured it be a nice twist he lost his soul and mind and now is Tobi. What will happen next? Haven't decided I promise next chap. will conclude the battle plus return to FLUFF and Romance. Like always I welcome your feedback sorry for the typos and grammar I will update fixed and corrected spell prof when I have time. _


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8 One True Heir

Deidara saw his chance as he saw the beast lose its concentration it seemed "Tobi did something right for once! Hahaha Know you I think I think I should use my special brand on you jinchūriki here I will you this lovely piece of art to subdue you haha!" Deidara tossed two small fox's near Naruto's body Deidara flew higher trying to escape Naruto's tails. The transformed Naruto looked at were Hitomi's lifeless body laid. Shizune was next to the orange haired kunoichi as she tried to heal her with her green chakra. Sakura managed to slowly walk upon them. She could see that Hitomi's life leaving her body yet for some reason Sakura didn't feel pity for the girl deep inside she felt fine with it and it disgusted her. Hitomi looked to where the transformed Naruto was as she tried to reach with her hand towards him the tears coming down her face as she tried to speak.

"Nar..u...to...I'm...sorry..." Were her last words as she died there the needles struck vital organs as well near the heart it was impossible to help Hitomi. Shizune saw Sakura standing there with cold look on her face there concentration was broken as a howl and explosion came from Naruto direction. The blast had knocked the four tail Naruto back wards as he hit the ground with such a force that it shook the land. Deidara smiled evilly as he could see Naruto revert back to his human self. "Naruto!" screamed Sakura as she ran towards her boyfriend. Tobi appeared in front of her to try to stop her as he threw a right hook with his metal arm Tobi forgot about Sakura's power. The pink haired kunoichi caught his fist with her left hand and crushed it she could hear Tobi scream in pain as he miscalculated on her power. "get the hell out of my way freak" as Sakura tossed Tobi backwards as she raced towards her boyfriend. Deidara was about to swoop down and retrieve Naruto when four inked tigers came in front of him blocking his access.

"Shit!" Deidara spat as he noticed three more Konoha shinobi arrive it was Sai, Yamato, and Mai they finally arrived to battlefield. "Mai and Sai take care of Naruto I will go aid Kakashi-senpai." Yamato ordered as he made his way towards Kakashi

"Tobi its time to go we can't risk fighting all these fools.Tobi!!! You hear me time to go!" Deidara began to turn towards Tobi's direction when he saw a chain whip come his way he ducted in time it barley missed him. "You're not going anywhere you bastards. Coming to attack my beloved comrade!"Spatted Mai as she held her chained whip. "Heh lets see you block this I want to see how my artwork will destroy you" Deidara said as he try two spiders at Mai's direction. Tobi held his hand as he placed his mask back on. "Well Kakashi its time to go I say we shall meet again hahaha" Tobi said as he made a few hand seals with his one good hand it was amazing he could make all those seals with one good hand.

"Doton Retsudotenshō!" Tobi screamed as the ground beneath Kakashi and the others behind him began to invert inwards the ground crumbled "Ahh Obito!" Kakashi screamed as he jumped out of the way the as the earth wall that protected them from the blast began to crumble Temari and Shizune both realized the situation. Temari grabbed her fan and jumped out of the way as Shizune tried to pick up Hitomi's body but was too late as the ground swallowed her body Shizune seemed as she was also doomed to perish before a pair of arms grabbed her from behind and pulled her away. Shizune clung to Yamato as the ground sank inwards leaving nothing but battered huge sink hole with rubble. Deidara swooped down as Tobi jumped up on to the bird as booth Akatsuki members looked at there opponents before disappearing into the darkness of the sky. The battle was over but the price was too high in the end the battlefield seemed nothing more but as if a war was fought here dismembered body parts blood and holes all around the area was visible in the night. Kakashi sighed deeply he couldn't believe Tobi was in fact his once comrade Obito that boy was long gone now he was Tobi of Akatuski murderer of Naruto's first child. He looked to see where the blonde shinobi was he could see his face was buried in Sakura's chest. He could hear the sobs coming from both of them Sakura sobbing probably because of the pain that Naruto must be feeling now.

"I'm sorry Naruto. But this is life you only have to live with it for the rest of your life hopefully this will make you stronger. They have made camp a couple kilometers from Iwagakure everyone left not knowing what Iwagakure would have done if they arrived to meet them. Naruto had visited where Hitomi was buried everyone noticed he showed no emotion as he just walked pass her grave with saying a word. Sakura came up to the were Naruto had hid himself in the darkness she could see the joy and life gone from his eyes. "Naruto do you want to talk about it" Sakura said as she walked closely to Naruto. Naruto only looked at her pink haired kunoichi as he turned his gaze back at the ground. "I'm sure you're glad she's dead Sakura-chan I know how much you hated Hitomi. The fact that she was carrying my kid must have made you more jealous and vengeful." Sakura's eyes widen in disbelief she couldn't understand why Naruto was attacking her. "What! I love you Naruto. It's true I hated her even wished that she died. But I would never want to pass if she was carrying...carrying...your...child." her words broke as she started to cry the frustration and anger was boiling over Naruto just stood there acting as nothing was fazing him. "YOU ASSHOLE! Don't you considered how I am feeling. Huh have asked you self what I am going through. Knowing that I'm not the one that was going to give you your first CHILD! Huh had it ever occurred to you how much that hurt how much it was killing me inside to know the man I love. Was going to have his first child not with me but with some Whore! Did you Naruto did you ever think that. I'm sorry you lost your kid I'm sorry but I'm not sorry for that bitch dying! Thats life Naruto that is what the live of a Shinobi and kunoichi is living on the edge of survival death at any place any ti...me..."Sakura words broke as the tears came rolling she placed her hands on her face trying to muffle the scream and cries that came from the pink haired kounoichi. Naruto raised his head he hated to see Sakura that way in fact she made sense. Yet it didn't feel any better.

**("She is right Naruto. All of it. You never took consideration how your mate would feel about this. I am sadden that our first kin perished yet I know all to well. Tragedy and loss is so common in this world Naruto. Hitomi was not chosen to bear our legacy it rejected her. Yet may be fate that intervened.")**

("What! We lost our kid don't you see I couldn't help her no matter how much angry I was at her I wouldn't let her get killed! I failed fox how can I protect Sakura-chan if I can't protect my...")

**("ENOUGH! I have had with your self pity this is the path the road you chosen no one told it would be easy Naruto. In front of you is your true mate the true container to produce our true heir to our bloodline. HARUNO SAKURA is the one that will carry our seeds no one else. The question you should be asking is this are you strong and enough man enough to take that responsibility of protecting your mate your children? Are you kit are you worthy of that!") **Kyūbi's words cut deep into Naruto's soul his words were something to take thought off yet he knew the fuzzy fox was right.

("I am man enough and I know that I have capability and power to protect my bloodline and those I love. Even if I failed for Hitomi I will learn from it thank you fox")

Naruto could hear the Kyūbi's laughter in his head feeling that his words touched the blonde shinobi. **("You know what needs to be done! Go my child bring fourth a new light for Konoha let them see what the Uzumaki name is capable off!") **with that fox words left.

Naruto couldn't stay mad at Sakura-chan she loved him. He knew how much it must have hurt that she wasn't his first neither in making love to him or conceiving his child. He knew losing his child was heart breaking maybe it was fate as Kyubi said maybe it was destined that Sakura-chan would carry on the true legacy. No matter what happened he still loved her. He notice how depressed she looked Naruto couldn't remain depressed this was life this was the life of a kunoichi. It pained him to know that this would happen to Sakura-chan it was a possibility He shook the idea out of his head. He noticed how supportive she was even though Hitomi carried his child she was there to support him in his lost. He could smell the sweet aroma of strawberries she used in her hair it drove him mad.

**("Naruto do you feel it? The fire growing within us our true mate is here with us. We lost our first legacy but it is not the end young one that is how life is death and life co-exist with one another. Yet we can still mate with her she can still produce our legacy Sakura is the true contianer to bear our seed Naruto!") **screamed Kyubi!

Sakura noticed the sudden change in Naruto's mood his anger and gloominess was replaced with an aura of passion and lust. He pinned her down on the ground as his mouth moved across her neck and chest

"Nar...Naruto what's gotten into you!" Sakura said towards her lover as she was caught of guard by Naruto's sudden mood. The blonde shinobi stopped as he looked his lover in her eyes. No matter how many times he starred at them his soul was trapped and lost in the endless emerald sea.

"I want you Sakura-chan I love you with all my heart and soul. I just want to be one with you Sakura-chan please I want to be with you" Naruto's words cut through Sakura's heart she couldn't turn the blondes advances as she sub-come to Naruto's animalistic desire. He ripped her shirt open exposing her young fertile chest as he made love to her that night like no other. They were one their souls and bodies transcended the physical realm Sakura's moans were heard through the night as Naruto ravaged her in a passionate way that drove the pink haired kunoichi insane with ecstasy it was nothing she had ever felt before. That night night Naruto let beast inside him take over Sakura was at the mercy of Naruto's passion. Yet the young lovers failed to comprehend they were not alone Temari was on guard duty she heard the moans and heavy breathing coming from Sakura and Naruto she had a blush as she could hear Sakura moan each time Naruto had his way with her. As they dressed themselves wondering if there other comrades knew why they had been missing for a long time. Naruto turned towards Sakura he caught her off guard as he embraced her in a fierce hug. The pink haired kunoichi was surprised but knew the reason she returned the embrace as both lovers were frozen in that embrace time and space ceased to exist it only seemed if Naruto and Sakura were the only ones in this realm of reality.

"So are you guys done yet" Sai said as he watched the two couple in their intimidate embrace. Sakura and Naruto both jumped being surprised by there other teammate.

"What the hell Sai! You know how to ruin a moment don't you!" yelled Sakura as she moved closer to Sai.

"I read some where that in time of need friends need to be there for one another I beleive..."

"You also should read about atmosphere and mood you clueless shinobi" as Sakura pushed Sai aside returning towards the camp. Sai noticed Naruto who had a faint smile on his lips.

"Thanks Sai I know you meant well." Naruto said as he smiled at his comrade. Sai was confused at Sakura's reaction Naruto seemed well with his concern while Sakura was not.

"Don't worry about it Sai women never make any sense trust me on this hehe" Sai couldn't help but notice the forced smile Naruto gave him he did know one thing this wasn't one of Naruto's true smiles. Naruto and Kakashi sat in distance from everyone else the mood was quite as Yamato was trying to explain to Sai why Kakashi and Naruto told him they were fine when they clearly were not. Sakura watched her comrade and teacher Kakashi it must hurt to find out your once thought comrade that changed your perception of life, finding out he has been alive all along and is an Akatuski- nin. She turned her gaze towards Naruto she blushed a little as he smiled at her before returning to his thoughts.

"So tell me Sakura-chan did it hurt the first time?" Sakura turned around to notice Temari near her ear whispering to her.

"Did what hurt Temari-chan?" Sakura noticed the blush that formed under Temari's cheeks. Temari scooted closer to Sakura

"Your first time. I could hear you from across the filed don't worry I think everyone else knew but acted like they heard nothing. I was just curious you know" Sakura's face turned beat red as she just realized that where she and Naruto made love was not that far from the camp.

"oh my oh my what in Kami's name. Wait a minute Temari-chan are you telling me you and Shika"

"no we haven't yet...I mean why would...I just wanted to get some advice thats all I was planing eventually to move to that level with that bum of a boyfriend. But know Konoha being attacked by Kumogakure I'm afraid I won't get that chance. Trust me Sakura once I get back he's in for it" Temari said as her face blushed at the thought of her and Shikamaru would be that intimate like Sakura and Naruto.

"Temari I will tell you this when Naruto and I make love. I feel as my soul is joined with his our bodies are forged together by our love and passion. With him I feel the fires of our passion and love to feel him physically and emotionally giving me those feelings of joy. Is the most amazing and wonderful feeling I ever felt in my life." Sakura's voice was full of love and devotion as she starred at the sleeping Naruto. Temari got up to begin her watch not before hugging the pink haired kunoichi and taking her for her words. Sakura grabbed a blanket as she put it over Naruto's sleeping body she gave him a light kiss on the lips and noticed him smile.

"Sleep well my love. For you still have me my love". Naruto awoke the starry night sky with the full moon in sight he knew he was in one place and one place only as he got up he saw the beach and next to him was Kyūbi licking himself.

("Could you restrain your self from doing that fox its gross!") The Kyūbi growled at Naruto as he continued to lick his region till finished.

**("Hehe I never get tired of this place something about it is soothing. Even after the loss yet we must continue Naruto for we have our true heir the one that will breed us our true legacy. She is the only one as you know it hehehe after you took her in the bushes.") **Naruto blushed as he got up from the beach ("You closet pervert you were watching us again!")

**(I wouldn't just say watch more like I was a part of you. You are truly a moron sometimes boy I feel and see everything you do we are one did you forge that?!") **Kyūbi smiled as he walked next to Naruto's side. The blonde forgot that the fox had a point no matter how much he tried to forget the fox in those private matters with Sakura he was forever intertwined with the fox. Naruto felt a breeze come out of nowhere as Kyūb looked up as well wondering where the cool breeze came from. The wind started to pick as Naruto and Kyūb closed there eyes to protect themselves from the sand. Once they opened there eyes they were in the middle of a field surrounded by grass on tall cheery blossom tree stood in the distance as they walked towards it.

**("What's with this location Naruto your mind is an interesting place boy. No matter what goes on in your life you still try to find a peaceful place to escape to eh")**

Naruto glared at the fox as he looked around he could feel the warm sun bath him. He heard a girls voice as he turned to his right he noticed a pink blur. At first Naruto thought it was Sakura but as the girl came closer that was not the case. The girl was about five years old. She had bright spiky pin hair she had Naruto's trade mark whiskers instead of green eyes she had bright blue eyes. She grinned as she noticed Naruto she came up to him an handed him a white rose. Kyūb and Naruto looked at each other before turning their gazes back at the girl

("Thank you little one") with that the girl giggled as a bright light engulfed them all.

Sasuke stood as he starred down his opponent the cloud-nin was barley able to stand on his own strength. The blood from his jōnin vest was dripping on the floor as well blood came pouring from his head. He managed to pull out a couple kunai blades from the front pockets as he tossed them towards the raven haired Uchiha. Sasuke smirked as his sharingan was activated he pulled out a single kunai and deflected every kunai effortlessly . Sasuke began to form seals at blinding speed almost matching Kakashi's seal movements.

"Katon gōkakyū no jutsu!" screamed Sasuke as he took in a deep breath and released a massive fire ball as it consumed the cloud-nin. "ahhhhhhh" the scream that came from the cloud-nin were horrifying but Sasuke did not budge seeing his enemy burn to death in front of him did not faze him. All around Sasuke were the dead bodies of cloud-nin he single handily took down they made the mistake of mocking his heritage being the last of the Uchiha clan. As Sasuke walked towards the burning corpses of his enemies "just because I am the last of the Uchiha's does not me...make...me...ahhhh" he grabbed his stomach as a shooting pain struck him. The scar that Naruto left behind started to act up again the pain shoot through his stomach it felt hot as fire Sasuke tried to move but was paralyzed from moving any of his muscles. The blood dripped from his mouth as sweat covered his forehead in a few painful minutes it was over Sasuke picked himself up. "Damn it Naruto that memento you left behind is a pain in the ass. Even though its a reminder of my sins". Sasuke turned around as he noticed two leaf jōnin appear before him. Sasuke deactivated his sharingan. As Gai and Neji approached the Uchiha teen.Gai and Neji were amazed to see Sasuke take out all these Kumogakure jōnin "The flames of you burn ever so brightly and furiously in you Sasuke Uchiha" Gai said as he said in his nice guy pose. Neji and Sasuke looked away Neji turned to Sasuke as he walked "Your skills are amazing you are truly a shinobi to be rekcon with Sasuke. Sadly if only you fought for with us as a leaf-nin" with that Neji and Gai made there way towards the farm to see if any civilians were hurt. Sasuke turned towards the sky noticing the dawn was fast approaching as the sun finally broke through the sky the warm sunlight bathed Sasuke.

When Naruto and group arrived they were amazed of how little damaged was done to their village they managed to defend from a full fledge attack if Iwagakure had come the battle would have been devastated they noticed some debris and smoke coming from some of the roofs. Naruto noticed that he saw some Suna-nin he smiled as he knew Gaara had sent them to assist Konoha he was grateful that he had such a good friend to count on. They all arrived at the Hokage tower as they made there way up to meet with Tsunade. Security was tight as they made there way inside. Tsunade looked tired. "I see you've all made it safely. Where's Hitomi?" Tsunade noticed the depressed look on Naruto before he spoke

"The mission was not a total failure she died fighting off Akatuski. When we got there he were able to retrieve Hitomi but Akatuski showed up. Deidara and this new guy Tobi." Naruto finished saying as Kakashi stepped in. "Hokage-sama the disturbing news is that this Tobi is none other than Obito Uchiha. I saw with my own eyes he even acknowledge it himself. It seemed he survived that battle long ago yet he was not the same person I knew back then." Kakashi finished as he had depressed look on his faces. Tsunade noticed the mood her two shinobi's were in and sighed to herself. "Suna was fortunate to warn us about the surprised attack from Kumogakure and Iwagakure it seemed Kumogakure got a little happy and attacked first. Iwagakure was caught off guard I don't know if its a blessing or dumb luck it was the same time to retrieve Hitomi. What I do know I owe Gaara my thanks as well to you my fellow comrades I am sorry to hear Hitomi died but that is life Naruto." as she saw Naruto nod his head in agreement.

"We will be busy with repairs and brining Konoha back to its feet I know all of you will do your parts your dismissed. Oh Naruto please stay for a minute." Tsunade said calmly as she watched everyone leave. She approached the blonde boy but Naruto was first to speak. "Baa-chan I know what you're going to say don't worry I'm a little hurt but thats the life of a kunoichi and shinobi always surrounded by death. I know I lost my first kid but honestly I didn't Hitomi to bear my child I don't care about the kekkei genkai. She wasn't the woman I wanted to have my kid with" as Naruto gave Tsunade a sad smile. The blonde woman was taken back by Naruto's calm mature words as she embraced him in a motherly hug. "Naruto you've matured so much I'm sorry that happened. But that is life we have move on and be strong. I'm sorry but like you said a certain pink haired girl would love to bear your child. As well as couple of kunoichi in this village wouldn't mind having some fun with you.." The door crashed open as a furious Sakura came in.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN TSUNADE-SAMA!" Tsunade looked up with a wicked smile at her apprentice as Naruto hid behind Tsunade.

"Ah Sakura glad you could join us. That's funny I didn't know you were overhearing don't worry Sakura I know Naruto would never flirt with the nurses especially Ninamori, right Naruto" as Tsunade moved out of the way before Sakura grabbed him by his collar.

"Sooooo Naruto getting friendly with Ninamori are we! I knew it when she was up to something with that smug look on my face as she gave me that look" Sakura said sternly as she looked at Naruto in his eyes.

"Sa...Sakura-chan that...that...was...I...was only being friendly" Naruto said as he tried to think of something he looked at Tsunade as she grinned back at him.

"Baa..baa-chan help!" screamed Naruto as Sakura dragged him out the office. Tsunade opened another bottle of sake "thats what you get for calling me old blonde hopefully this will get you out of your mood my poor Naruto." Tsunade said as she took a sip of her sake.

The reman-its of devastation of Konoha was still visible in some parts yet the city as slowly returning to its former glory. The scars of battle were seen in the streets and homes of Konoha. Naruto walked around the village in his ANBU gear he had returned from a mission even after two solid weeks. His team were sent to scout the remaining outskirts of the fire country to ensure its borders were secure. The blonde shinobi was amazed at the dedication and spirit of Konoha residents as they took part in rebuilding there shattered town. The blonde made his way towards his home as he took off his infamous fox mask as he slowly opened the door. His lips were meet with a ferocious kiss it caught him off guard as he noticed it was Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her waist he could feel her bare breast push up against his chest as he noticed she was only wearing her red laced panties. He looked around with his eyes not breaking the kiss the room was only lit by candles. His tongue made its way into Sakura's mouth as she sucked on his tongue Naruto enjoyed the feeling. He picked up Sakura not breaking the kiss in a bridal fashion as he placed her on his bed. He took off his clothing as she spread her legs and licked her lips seductively at him. He could she her soft breasts her pink nipples erect telling him she was waiting for him. Naruto slowly made his way on top of her as he pulled down her panties as he grabbed her by the waist ready to penetrate her. Sakura raised her left hand and stroked his left cheek. "I want you inside of me Naruto I want your soul and body as one within me. I want" Sakura said in sweet honey voice Naruto smiled as he entered her.

AN Hello everyone I hope you all enjoyed this latest chap. I didn't want to kill Deidara yet I think he is one the cool Akatuski members Tobi is anomaly we don't know what he is capable off. That and the rumors of him being an Uchiha I've read other great fanfics and Tobi as well is thought of being Obito so who knows right? Next chap. little action and of course drama and some sweet love making. I'm trying to focus more on Akatuski I will throw in some OC in the mix. Will Sasuke return to Konoha? Will Naruto knock up Sakura? Will Akatsuki let Naruto escape. Anyways like always i thank you for your reviews, criticism and ideas i appreciate it. Oh for those of us that has read the Naruto manga that came out this week warning to those that haven't read it SPOILER ALRET LOOK AWAY NOW!!! Can you believe it Sasuke? Being taken over by Orochimaru me personally I think Sasuke took out Orochimaru or that a part of Orochimaru may be still inside Sasuke. I don't think Kishimoto would do that who knows I think Sasuke either dies or redemption at the end like Darth Vader Oh yeah wheres the romance in Naruto come on Kishimoto san give us some Sakura and Naruto loving haha sorry i had to rant. Till Next time everyone.


	9. The pink fox & raven

Chap. 9 The pink fox & raven

The room was filled with an awkward silence as Tobi and Deidara made there way towards the platform to report to leader. Deidara kept looking back at Tobi each time getting more annoyed with the orange mask. "Why didn't you tell me are an Uchiha Tobi!" screamed Deidara as they continued to walk. Tobi kept humming to himself "what Deidara-senpai did you say something" Deidara eyes glared at Tobi as if he insulted him "you idiot you heard me why didn't you say you were a UCHIHA!" Tobi stopped as he looked at Deidara who was glaring at him. Tobi scratched the back of his head "hehe forgive me Deidara-senpai it just slipped my mind hahaha you know its been a long, long , long time since I went with that name I'm just Tobi you understand Deidara-senpai." Tobi said calmly with joyous tone. Deidara glare went away as he had a tired look on his face no matter how much he tried Tobi managed always to get under his skin. "Ahh forget it! Damn it retreating after all those great works of art wasted on those feeble fools of Iwagakure. Heh I had that jinchūriki in my grasp if it wasn't for those damn Konoha bastards showing up." Deidara ranted on as they opened a metal door to enter a long narrow corridor lit only by three red lanterns on the ceiling. "You have to addmit Deidara-senpai the Kyūbi no Yōko jinchūriki is a formidable opponent. He is not like the rest of the jinchūriki we have face Deidara-senpai that and he is the son of the Hokage." Tobi said as he opened the last iron door to reach there destination.

"Damn it Tobi I know that! That blonde bastard I hate it we had to retreat and know we have to answer why we didn't capture the bastard."

"Correct why didn't you capture the jinchūriki Deidara and Tobi!" yelled the leader. The room lit up as the leader faced them from above his chair. The room was painted burgundy with crimson clouds all around the walls at the far end of the room steps that reached the only window in the room. There beneath the window was small chair setting on it was none other than their leader. Deidara and Tobi noticed as Zetsu and Fuun were their waiting for them to report. "Leader for give us for not retrieving the subject we had him tell some reinforcements arrived. He provided to have great skills yet I was able to neutralize him with my artistic flare. Tobi occupied the others while I dealt with the jinchūriki more reinforcements came and I was running low on my clay and..."

"ENOUGH!" the leader yelled as he got up from his chair to face his subordinates. "The fact is you took to long and did not take into account the variables and possiblities that reinforcements would arrive to assist him. Knowing full well we have been after this particular jinchūriki we have been down in our numbers." the leader looked at Zetsu, Fuun, and then at Tobi and Deidara. "How many of us have died already pursuing this...this jinchūriki? How many have we lost? You're telling me Akatuski the sole reason we exists is to capture the tailed demons and those that posse them. Can not handle a single brat that is still fresh from his mothers tit!" The leader walked slowly down the steps. Deidara had scowl face knowing full well the leader was displeased with there work and failure. Tobi just scratched his head as he looked at Fuun.

"Seriously you two how are we suppose to reach the goal if you can't obtain that blonde jinchūriki!" fumed Fuun. Deidara was about to speak till Zetsu spoike. "She is right how long does it take for you tow to defeat him. I've observed him it is true he posses the most powerful of all the tailed demons. Yet with the information I have provided to you and Tobi we expect it shouldn't taken this long Deidara you and that miserable art!" spatted Zetsu as he glared at Tobi and Deidara. Deidara was about to explode his anger getting the best of him here was Zetsu insulting his art. "you plant! you know nothing of art how dare you insult my masterpieces you no talent fool! Your nothing more than some plant you hear me!"

"ENOUGH!!!" yelled out the leader as he walked down slowly towards his comrades. "I'm sick of hearing you all chatter like children! It seems that I will have to capture this jinchūriki my self with Funn. Zetsu, Tobi and Deidara you will come as well to provide a distraction towards the allies of this jinchūriki it seems he is not like the rest. He will see the full power that is Akatsuki" the leaders eyes widen as a sick grin appeared on his lips. Sasuke Uchiha stood before the Hokage. he was dressed in his attire the one that he had on before being captured and brought back by the light that was Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade opened a drawer from her desk as she tossed the Uchiha a new leaf head band it was with a long red strip opposing color that Naruto wore. "You understand Sasuke if you were this you will do as I say. You will follow Konoha understand as for your rank that is to be determined till further notice understood." Tsunade said sternly as Sasuke took the leaf head band and tied it on his forehead he bowed towards Tsunade. "I understand Hokage-sama thank you for the chance to redeem and prove myself once again." Sasuke said calmly as he turned around to pick up his katana. "One more thing Sasuke ever pull a stunt like that again young man. Remember the decree that is set if you choose to pull that stunt." with that Tsunade turned her attention back to her papers. "understood Hokage-sama" Sasuke made his way out of the office ("Damn old hag making a decree like that! Clearly she hates me and because her precious Naruto was almost captured") Sasuke thought to himself he noticed a man looking at him. The man was none other than Danzō he stopped in front of the Uchiha before speaking to him. "its an honor to meet you Uchiha Sasuke. I knew your father Fugaku Uchiha a great man. I see that Hokage let you join us as a Konoha nin. That is good, it pains me to see she focus more on that demon than those with great kekkei genkai like the sharingan." Danzō stopped waiting to see what Sasuke had to say.

"What are you getting at Danzō-sama. My father spoke of you a war hawk saying you trusted no one or any allies with other villages. What is it that you want?" Sasuke said as he approached the man. "What I'm offering young Uchiha is this there is a place for a person with your talents. In my Nu I was the one that ordered Sai to kill you seeing how your kekkei genkai was a threat to us. Yet It is nice to see you are with us once again boy and know I offer you an invitation to join the choice is yours. I must go know seeing how I must deal with this woman" with that Danzō made his way towards Tsunade's office. Sasuke looked back to where Danzō had disappeared too before shrugging it off and heading towards his home. Naruto finished getting undressed as he made his way towards the bath room the door was locked seeing how Sakura was still in there. "Come on Sakura-chan how long do you have to be in there I need to pee! Damn it Sakura-chan its been a long day I'm tired and I just want to piss come on!" yelled Naruto as he banged on the door. The flush of a toilet was heard as Sakura opened the door she was pissed and annoyed at the loud blonde. "What the hell is your problem Naruto! It's been along day for me as well. I had to take over Shizune-chan's patients since she hasn't been feeling well. Then getting my ass chewed by Tsunade-sama for showing up late this morning since a certain blonde was just too horny to let me leave early!" spatted Sakura. "Why can't you be considerate of my feelings Naruto! can you only think of your self what about me!". Naruto looked at his girlfriend annoyed "damn it Sakura my head is hurting Sakura-chan I do consider your feelings alright but I didn't see you resist my urges so don't blame it only me understand!"

Sakura face only grew redder as Naruto seemed to not back down on this argument "Thats all you think about these days you pervert! Your just like him I'm nothing more than your little sex toy am I you never come by to visit my mother only asking me when I will drop by! I'm not like that whore Hitomi me you understand Naruto I'm your girlfriend your woman not some whore you can use for your physical needs understand!" Sakura said angrily as tears began to form. Naruto was taken back by the sudden change in the conversation "What the hell is that suppose to men Sakura! You think I wanted to do that with Hitomi she rapped me understand I was drugged. Ok how dare you say that after all that's happened you bring this up again I told you I DIDN'T WANT TO SCREW HER UNDERSTAND!!!" yelled Naruto as he got closer to Sakura. "I should question where you've been these past few nights your mother says you've been training I bet seeing how Sasuke is the one you've been sparing with running back to him are we know huh who knows what other sparing is going on between the..." SMACK! Naruto's right cheek burned with the sting of Sakura's left hand he looked at the pink haired kunoichi seeing the dears running down her cheeks as he had crossed the line.

"HOW DARE YOU IMPLY SUCH THINGS!" growled Sakura as her right hand rested on her heart. "How dare you accuse me of that. I only go there to help Sasuke with his training IT'S YOU THAT I SLEEP WITH, IT'S YOU THAT I MAKE LOVE WITH, IT'S YOU THAT I LOVE YOU STUPID BASTARD!" Sakura threw a pillow at him as went towards the bed "ENJOY THE COUCH I DON'T WANT YOU SLEEP WITH YOU BASTARD SEEING HOW I'M JUST SOME WHORE GO LEAVE GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Sakura yelled as the tears began to run down her cheeks. Naruto found him self starring at the wall it had been some weeks since the attack on Konoha. Tsunade had given Naruto a bigger apartment seeing how he did so much for Konoha that and Naruto was making some more money and could afford a bigger place. The only change was that the bedroom was not in the living room any more as he had separate room for his bedroom he shared with Sakura. "Sakura-chan why can't you see that I didn't want to sleep with Hitomi why can't you" Naruto turned around to see Sakura standing behind the couch. She was wearing one of his black shirts that came to her mid thigh. He noticed her eyes were red from crying she knelt down beside him and kissed his lips gently. "Sakura-chan I" Naruto didn't get to finish as Sakura placed her finger on his lips. "Naruto I'm sorry I still hold it against you for what happened with Hitomi. I hate the fact that I wasn't your first in taking your virginity or about to have your child. Forgive me Naruto I love you so much I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken my frustrations out on you. Being in love isn't always so fun its also the hardships and." Sakura was cut off as it was Naruto's turn to kiss her to shut up.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry. I should have seen how it would have affected you. I'm sorry I just get so jealous when I hear you and Sasuke together I know you're with me. Its my own insecurities I know you gave your virginity to me. Believe me Sakura-chan you will be the only woman to carry Uzumaki's kids hehehe." Naruto said playfully as he gave her his grin. Sakura smiled as there bitter fight was resolved. "Come with me Naruto I don't want to sleep alone in that big warm bed" Sakura said in a seductive voice. As the young couple made it to bed room. Sakura looked up at her lover as Naruto pulled the shirt off Sakura there in all her naked glory her body radiated with a white glow from the moonlight. Sakura blushed as Naruto keep looking at her with lustful eyes. She got down and pulled his shorts off. Naruto kissed her crook of her neck as the pink haired kunoichi moaned with pleasure. Sakura fell on to the bed as Naruto fell on top of her that night their love burnt ever so brighter. Naruto awoke in a green lush filed as the Kyūbi was busy sniffing around. **("Why is it each time you make love to your mate were sent into some strange plain within your soul Naruto huh!? Hehehe I see she wore you out again hahahaha?") **Kyūbi teased Naruto who stood up looking around he noticed he was only in his orange long shorts and slippers. ("Here again and with you of course!")

The rays of light slipped through Naruto's blinds as he looked upon his sleeping lover he couldn't look away. There she laid sleeping peacefully as he just looked at her beauty and peacefulness. He couldn't believe it that this beauty that laid next to him was held his heart in vice grip. "How can some one so beautiful drive me so crazy". "Because you love me" Sakura said sweetly as she opened her eyes to see a surprised Naruto. "Cut it out you're making me blush" Sakura pushed Naruto off the bed playfully as she got up from the bed strechting and yawning Naruto couldn't help but drool at his girlfriends beautiful body. Naruto tried to pull Sakura towards him but she slapped his hand away as she headed towards the bathroom. "You're still mad about last night Sakura-chan" Naruto said calmly as he sat the edge of the bed. Sakura turned around her arms crossed smirking "not much you made it up to me last night. Get ready were going to my house for lunch my mother wants to see you!" Naruto's face faulted hearing that he had to see Ms. Haruna he dreaded visiting her some how the women manage to get under his skin and get into his head.

Sasuke looked around at his old Uchiha compound he felt the walls as it brought back bitter memories of his past. He was fortunate enough that Tsunade gave him his home back when she reinstated him he was fortunate that Konoha had lost so many nins they needed to replenish there forces. "Do not worry my ancestors the Uchiha name will live on I will restore our clan to its former glory. I will prove to that blonde fool who is the true shinobi in Konoha hehehe" Saskue walked to get the supplies needed to renovate his home he had a lot of work ahead of him.

Naruto sat next to Sakura as he waited for Ms.Haruna to finish cooking her udon noodles and pork the aroma was driving Naruto wild as drool came running out of his mouth when she dropped the pot of noolde and pork in front of the blonde shinobi. Naruto's hand bolted towards the pot but was stopped as Sakura pinched his hand she gave him a glare. "Don't you have something to say to my mother N A R U T O- K U N!!!" Sakura said gritting her teeth at her boyfriend. Naruto started to sweat nervously as he looked at Ms. Haruno she had her arms crossed as she cocked her right eyebrow looking down at the blonde teen. "Thank you Ms.Haruno the meal looks great." Ms.Haruno took her seat at the head of the table before turning her attention towards Naruto. "You're welcome blonde" as she served her bowl. "So Naruto did you pick up Sakura this morning from Ino's place I take it." her tone was serious as he looked at Sakura then back at Naruto. Naruto started to fidget and sweat as Ms.Haruno took note of Naruto's reaction. "Mo...mother how is Ibiki-sama? It must be something to work for him again after the dreaded battle we had" Sakura said hoping that changing the subject would help Naruto not slip up. Akiko turned to her daughter she knew what she had done and played along "Same as always a sadistic hard ass. So Sakura tell me what did you eat at Yamanka's place hmmm" Akiko asked as she starred at her daughter. Everyones attention was broken as they heard a scratch at the window Naruto turned around to see who it was. "Pakkun great timing!"Naruto yelled out as he opened the window as the dog handed him the scroll in his mouth. "This is from Tsunade-sama Kakashi told me to deliver it to you." Pakkun said as he sniffed the air "your hair smells like strawberries kid later" with that the dog disappeared Naruto could feel the glare from Ms.Haruno was giving him as tried to read the scroll. Sakura head went down as she knew what the scroll was another mission meaning that Tsunade would take her Naruto away for a couple of weeks. Akiko noticed the look her daughter had she was sadden by it. She knew this would occur he boyfriend being sent out on dangerous mission such was the life of a shinobi. She reached with her right hand as she squeezed Sakura's hand together to give her moral support. Sakura turned to her mother an smiled as she squeezed back thanking her for the kind gesture.

Naruto walked among the roof tops as he made his way towards the main gates the scroll only said to meet at the gate as his team would meet him there. When Naruto got there he noticed Sai weaving to him what surprised the blonde shinobi was Sasuke sitting there in his attire with a red leaf-head band. Naruto took of his ANBU mask as he landed on the ground and approached the two teens. "I see I'm assigned to this mission with the dope and ink boy here. How comical of the Hokage to put us together again right loud mouth" Sasuke said calmly as he looked at Naruto. Naruto eyes glared back at the Uchiha as he made his way towards Sasuke. "Care to say that farm boy!" retored Naruto. Sasuke got up his left hand on his katana. "I never thought I live to see the day when you of all people became a member of ANBU. Don't get me wrong Naruto you've proven you have strength but brains ha please." Sasuke said mockingly as Naruto anger was getting the best of him. Sai looked confused wondering why these two would greet each other this way. He heard from Sakura they were kind of rivals when they were young but they seemed as if they wanted to rip each others throats.

"To think Sakura choose you. I guess did alright Naruto being second best to me she have to move down the pole..." Sasuke words were cut off as a fist connected with the Uchiha's mouth Sasuke spitted out the blood that came from his mouth he saw the rage in Naruto's eyes and smiled he had touched a nerve. "You bastards your still the same like always. Jealous that I have Sakura's love "avenger" "

"**ENOUGH!**" screamed Yamato as he appeared in front of the two teens. Yamato walked between them separating them insuring that this did not go any further. "Come on we have a mission to get started with. Ahhh Kakashi-senpai warned me this would happen who would thought he was right about these two." Yamato keep watching the two teens as they glared at each other and Sai looking on in amusement at the situation. Yamato shook his head he knew he would have to keep an eye on them two powerful shinobi's bickering like children.

Sakura sighed bored with finishing the paper work for the hospital she looked out Tsunade's office window wondering how Naruto was. "Something troubling you Sakura-chan?" Shizune noticed the mood her comrade was and was worried that she didn't say anything all day. She knew it had to deal with Naruto leaving for another mission she knew she got like this all the time the blonde left. Sakura turned to Shizune to address her concern and gave her a sad smile "nothing much It's that Tsunade-sama hasn't put me and Naruto in a mission together in a long time. I just want to be by his side and"

"That's exactly why I haven't put you on the brat's team his busy serving ANBU but the other reason is Naruto needs to concentrate on his mission. You two make a great pair in a mission but my concern lay else where. I know, you know, Shizune knows Akiko suspects greatly. You two would find some secluded place and my dear Sakura you would screw the brains out of that brat and leave your guard down. I know you have restraints but Naruto is a teenaged boy and lets face it he take you the first chance he see's" Tsunade said as she walked passed an embarrassed Sakura Shizune was just blushing. "Tsu...Tsunade-sama! You can't easily say that I would know how to act during a mission and I will let you know Naruto I can fend off Naruto's advances!" yelled Sakura at Tsunade as she sat in her chair looking on at the pink kunoichi amused. "I request that you send me on this mission with him he's my teammate, my comrade, and my lover" Sakura anger swelled as she said the last part. Tsunade smiled she knew how much Sakura loved Naruto.

"Very well the next mission I will reunite you three. But first this mission is crucial I need to know these two can work together and put there pity squabbles aside and work an effective unit. This mission requires there talents if I'm right I want to see how they work together in this it will be interesting to see these two work together since the last time they were together." Tsunade tone was serious as she smirked at the confused pink kunoichi. It Sakura a while to decode Tsunade's meaning her eyes widen as she knew who she meant. "No you didn't!?" Tsunade just continued to smirk at her stunned apprentice.

They had left Konoha hours ago as Naruto walked a head of Sasuke the Uchiha teen took this time to reflect on the scenery around him Sai walked along with Yamato who would look to check on the boys. They moved through the forest at high speed hoping to get to the village in a short time. Sai read the mission details "Scouting on the border edges of Nari? Suspicious individual seen there and there have been reports of missing villages as well as bodies of our Konoha comrades found dismembered. The Hokage believes it could be Iwagakure retaliating for the batched mission in taking Hitomi. This is B-rank mission Yamato-senpai?" Sai asked his cell captain. Sasuke threw Yamato a bored look Naruto arched his eye brow wondering what waited for them once they reached the village. "We are to go and see who the murderer is. Its only been a couple of weeks since the attack on Konoha if were struck again it will be devastating." Yamoto said out loud for everyone to hear. "So were going to investigate is that it." Sasuke managed to say bored. "Sorry Sasuke your triumphant return as a Konoha-nin has to be with a scouting mission." Naruto said mocking Sasuke. The Uchiha glared at the blonde before smirking at him.

Sai was on first watch to watch over the group as everyone was sleeping. Naruto eyes opened to see two eyes glaring at him they weren't human they were the Kyūbi's ("What the hell fox what are doing on top of me.It's not like you bath you know") the fox looked at the boy wanting to rip his head off. **("hemp waking up in this open field with a fine blue sky is boring. Damn it Naruto is this the peace that you seek. I had to listen to those two brats of yours over there ahahha") **The Kyūbi's laughter rang throughout the field. Naruto looked confused as he looked to were the fox was looking at his eyes widen as his mouth hang opened. He was shocked to see two kids resembling him and Sakura at young age. The difference was the girl had short spiky pink hair. She had whisker marks and big blue eyes. He turned to direction of the blonde boy who was laughing. He had long blonde hair reaching his shoulders. His whisker marks were there as well and he had big green eyes. They both had on kimono's the girls was black while the boy wore white. Naruto tried to reach the children as a thunderous sound rang in the field. Naruto and Kyūbi looked around frantically wondering where the noise came from. Naruto and Kyūbi looked back at the children they began to disappear into cherry blossom pedals. They smiled at Naruto before disappearing into the wind.

As team seven made there way across the forest Sasuke noticed that Naruto was quieter than ever. "What's the matter Naruto miss Sakura's lease already eh?" mocked the Uchiha. Saskuke side stepped the right hook Naruto threw at Sasuke. The blonde turned glaring at the raven haired boy." What was that Sasuke? Come again? You know what I think it is. Your mad I have Sakura know she's no longer trying to get you I don't see your fan girls anymore either what's the matter lonely are we" Naruto's voice was stern yet mocking as he glared back at the Uchiha. Sasuke was about to speak when his eyes widen he tripped Naruto the blonde shinobi feel backwards as Sasuke saw the three kunai blades with tags pass over them. The kunai's struck a couple of trees exploding sending shrapnel everywhere. Sai and Yamato got up quickly scouting the area to try to find there assassin. Naruto got up "Wha...What the hell" the blonde shinobi was surprised that he was caught off guard. Sasuke had his back touching Naruto's back as he looked around with his sharingan trying to find there culprit. "You're welcome dope".

"My...my its rude to keep a lady waiting gentlemen I'm glad that you've finally arrived! Now the real fun begins" a female voice spoke as a head was thrown from the bushes. The decapitated head was that of a leaf-nin as Yamato starred at it before turning his gaze at the shadowy figure. She stepped into the light her light blue hair with a flower attached to her hair stood out her beauty would rival that of Kurunai but it was her Akatuski cloak that took everyones attention.

"Akatuski!' yelled Yamato

"Correct I'm Fuun. Boys I'm here for the blonde lets play..."

AN-Hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed the latest chap. Not much action I needed them to actually have a fight. Come on in real life relationships have rough times i figure it was time to have a real argument. I see Sasuke is reinstated and Danzo is after him will the Uchiha accept? The leader is growing impatience can you blame him? Im trying to make Naruto be more jealous as he sees Sasuke hang around Sakura. Can you blame our blonde hero? Next chap. Action ohh some drama and Fluff of course. I suck at lemons so don't ask for some hahaha. I want to thank everyone that has read my fic and as well has been critical about it. I appreciate your comments and criticism I'm trying to make this the last Pink installment I know i say it a lot but i want to write other Sakura and Naruto fics. Akatuski will appear more as Naruto and Sakura grow closer we keep seeing the children of the pink fox hehehe. I hope you guys enjoyed this chap. I don't know have a name for the next chap. True emotions i might use that one. Anyways i recommend reading some other great Naru and Saku fics out there you can check my favorites. Till next time everyone peace out.


	10. True Emotions & Akatuski's Shadow

Chap. 10 True Emotions & Akatuski's shadow

Team seven stood there looking at the woman that was responsible for killing there comrades they never expected to run into an Akatuski member so quickly. Fuun approached the group as her eyes were locked on Naruto's blue eyes he could feel her purple eyes burning into his very soul. Yamato and Sai stepped into block her view of Naruto as she looked at both of them before smirking at them amused by there jester. "Chōjū Giga!"screamed Sai as his two ink tigers emerged from his scroll. "Moku Bunshin no Jutsu" yelled Yamato as a clone appeared next to him. They both true out kunai's as they starred down Fuun. "I see you're a missing-nin from Getsukagure. You're a long way from home" Yamato said as he prepared to strike. Fuun smiled as she prepared to strike Yamato she moved her hands from her cloak. "I see you'll all are going to make this difficult for me how unfortunate lets see if you prove to me more entertaining from your comrades." Fuun formed some seals at an incredible speed that rivaled Kakashi. "pa-puru kaijin kokyuu" yelled Fuun as a purple smoke came from her mouth the two ink tigers leaped at Fuun the purple smoke melted the ink as it hit the ground leaving a black stain behind killing the grass around it. "I would be careful if I were you boys!" Fuun said as she pulled out a kunai. "Sasuke! Naruto! look out for her partner Akatuski travel in pairs" yelled Yamato.

"Don't worry boys you'll meet my partner soon and believe me it will be las thing you ever see! Raiton dageki no jutsu!" as a blast of lighting comes from Fuun right hand Yamato dodges it but fails to see the blur that appears before him. Fuun right hand strikes Yamato's neck as decapitating him. Yamato's body turns into a Moku realising that she struck the clone. "Her finger nails are acting as blades by the chakra she is pumping into them extending them." Sai says to his teammates. "Enough of this kage no bunshin no jutsu!" yells Naruto as five clones appear around Fuun. The Akatuski Kunoichi looks amused by the clones the Naruto's attack Fuun stands her ground. She blocks every kick and punch that Naruto tries to land with her left arm. The speed that she blocks is amazing they barley see her arm move blocking the clones. Yamato reaches behind him as he pulls out a dozen shuriken and throws them at Fuun while she is being distracted by the clones. Fuun makes little work of the clones as they fall before her taijutsu. She notices the projectiles coming at her as she pulls one of the clones and tosses him towards the shurikent taking the hit instead of her. She smiles at Yamato amused at his cheap shot. "Katon Gōkakyū no jutsu" Fuun notices the massive fire ball that approaches her she flips over the ball of fire as she shoots two needles at Sasuke. The Uchiha blocks the needles with his kunai. " I see you're an Uchiha its sad that your the last of your clan I see only the weak managed to survive your brother was a work of art his power was matched that by my partner hehehe" Mocked Fuun she saw the fury in the young Uchiha's eyes as Sasuke pulled out his katana. Naruto tried to strike Fuun she blocked his right arm as she struck his chest with her right arm her chakra fingers dug into Naruto's chest as she slashed vertically towards his upper left arm. The blood flood from Naruto's chest as he stepped back.

Sai approached from behind Fuun turned around with one hand she form the seals for her genjutsu "Doton rikiddo katon!" the ground below Sai melted as his legs caught on fire Sai screamed at the pain that he felt his skin burning at the liquified earth. Naruto and Yamato looked at Sai seeing him standing there screaming they realized that Fuun had him in a genjutsu. "Too late fool" Fuun yelled out as she pulled out two more needles as she fused them with her chackra she tossed the first one at Yamato he side stepped to avoid it but Fuun tossed the second on striking his left ankle as the blood splatter out of his ankle Yamato came crashing down to the floor. The pain was unbearable Fuun turned around to notice the high chakra coming from Naruto. She noticed the blonde jinchūriki was covered in a red chakra. His eyes turned red with slits his whiskers darken as he looked more feral and two tails emerged from him. " I see you're clearly pissed..." Fuun couldn't finish her words as she was struck by Naruto's extended arms both arms held her arms. "_Now Yamato do it know" _yelled Naruto as Yamato tossed a kunai striking Sai's leg the boy a woke touching his legs franticly as he noticed it was all in his mind. "Sai wait for my signal!" yelled Yamato. "mokuton moku baindingu" the roots broke through the earth as they wrapped themselves around the feet of Fuun. The Akatuski Kunoichi looked pissed this as felt a blade go throw her chest she saw the Uchiha blade sticking out of her stomach."Bas...bastard!". "Now Sai strike her now!" yelled Yamato Fuun noticed a shadow enclosing her she looked up to see Sai coming down on her with his katana. The blade cut threw her neck her head flew a few feet away as the blood splatter all over the ground her limp body hit the floor.

Sasuke approached severed head his sharingan deactivated as he looked upon the head realizing it was not same woman they had fought. "It seems we have not killed that woman look" Sasuke held the head to everyone to see. Yamato and Sai were surprised to see this Naruto on the other hand knew he had seen this type of jutsu before. "heh I've seen this before some how Akatuski has the ability using a forbidding jutsu that mimics there team members abilities while using a sacrifice. I've seen when we went after Gaara's kidnappers. It seems were being tested damn it!" spatted Naruto enraged that they did not kill the real Akatuski. Yamato tried to stand up it was hard while his ankle was severely damaged Sai helped Yamato up. Sai was still shaken over the genjutsu.

"Any matter we should all head back to Konoha and report this to Hokage-sama. She won't like the news about Akatsuki in our borders again after we've come off a war lets head back" with that the four of them disappeared in to the forest. Miles away Fuun broke out of her meditation she looked around to try find her partner the leader stood behind her. She could see his face as the sun was behind him blinding her." You know I hate it when you do that leader" Fuun said towards her comrade and leader. The red headed leader broke away form his hand seals. "What did you think of him Fuun? That jinchūriki is something he's caused enough damage to our organizations as well cost me dearly its time to end this!" The leader turned his red eyes towards Fuun that stare always manage to make Fuun sweat. "He was powerful indeed but he has that Uchiha brat with him. Itachi's little brother seems to be with the jinchūriki side. He will be problematic knowing how the sharingan is something not to be taken so lightly leader." Fuun voice carried some concern regarding Sasuke.

The leader turned his back to her as he look into the land of fire they were within the border there view from the mountain was amazing seeing how much land was in this country. "Don't worry about the Uchiha he'll be dealt with when the time comes hehe our organization will not fall prey to his eyes." the leaders voice was stern not showing any signs of concern he did some hand seals as he began to project his thoguhts telepathically to his other members. ("Deidara and Tobi!"). Deidara had a scowl on his face upon hearing the leaders voice in his head Tobi looked around wondering where the voice was coming from. ("Yes leader we are here within Konoha's borders what are you instructions?") Deidara waited for the reply knowing fool well that the attack would soon come. ("You are to go to Konoha and lure the jinchūriki to me understand use your "art" to devastate and distract the leaf-nins. Tobi I want you to deal with Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi understand."). Tobi scratched his head ("Yes leader I will do my part to distract them and help out Deidara-senpai!"). ("Once you bring him to me Fuun and Zetsu well keep the anyone interfering in our little ritual now go!"). His voice was gone as Deidara smirked finally he would get some action and finally he would use his art to destroy the village of that pestering jinchūriki.

"Come Tobi we have work to do I'll show that brat the consequences of not falling to us right Tobi...Tobi" Deidara turned to his partner noticing him passed out sleeping near the tree. His eyes glared into Tobi's back feeling insulted by his idiotic teammate. "YOU IDIOT WAKE UP WAKE THE HELL UUUPPPP!!!" screamed Deidara as explosions went around Tobi waking up the raven haired Akatuski member. "What Deidara-senpai what happened ahhhhh". The leader turned to face Fuun. "Zetsu come out" beneath the ground between Fuun and the leader Zetsu emerged. "Yes leader what is it that you request of me?" Zetsu waited for his orders as he could feel the leaders eye upon him. "Go and scout for us make sure we are we don't run into any leaf-nin until we reach the main gates understood". Zetsu nodded as he submerged himself once again into the earth disappearing to do his leaders plea.He turned to Fuun as he walked past her signaling to her that it was time to go. "Once we have that bothersome jinchūriki we will need to replenish our ranks then we can move on to the second stage of my plan." with that the two Akatuski members disappeared from sight.

Tsunade was at the hospital it she was amazed that team seven returned so quickly only four days had passed since she sent them on there mission. Yamato was recovering from his injury he had to rest in order for his ankle to fully heal. Sai was in the next bed his injuries were not severe just mental shock he would leave today. Sasuke and Naruto were in the room as well. "That's pretty much the report Hokage-sama Akatuski are here once again in our borders but it was only this Fuun kunoichi this time." Yamato said as he looked at a worried Tsunade. She was not pleased upon hearing Akatuski's name she hated the fact that they were in her country's borders. "Thank you for your report I am glad you've all managed to make back with few injuries. I need to prepare a strike force to handle these pest. Team seven will remain here! Don't give me that look brat remember what happened with Gaara as long as your in this village it will be one hell of battle for them to get to you understand!" Tsuanade voice filled the room she was quite demanding as Naruto just glared at her. "Yeah yeah I understand baachan...ahhhhh." screamed the blonde as he was holding his head from the punch he recieved from Tsunade. "dismissed" she managed to say as she left the room. Naruto walked out of the room noticing Sakura waiting for him they embraced each other as Naruto kissed his kunoichi's soft lips. Sasuke walked out as he shot glare at Naruto the blonde noticed this but didn't pay much attention his attention at the moment was his girlfriend.

"So how was it working with Sasuke this time? I'm glad he was there to help you while Akatuski attacked his sharingan can come in handy" Sakura said as she laid on top of Naruto's bare chest she noticed the mention of Sasuke name disturbed her lover. "Help hemp more like was pain in my ass. Seriously after what I did for that ingrate his still an ass!" yelled Naruto as he looked down on Sakura his mood changed when he noticed the sadness in her eyes. "Sakura-chan I'm sorry I know you want me and Sasuke to get along I don't know why but...". "I want you two to get along because we are a team! We are team seven! And were not kids anymore Naruto you have nothing to worry you have me know if you don't behave you get see me like this for a while understand!" Sakura's last words were playfully as she stratal the blonde. She noticed the perverted grin he gave her. Sakura bent down to kiss Naruto she loved the time she spent with him like this return from a mission and sharing the love physically to one another. It worried her that Akatuski were after her boyfriend yet again. She dismounted from Naruto as he tried to grab her hand to force back to bed. She ignored his pleas as she started to get dressed. "Were you going you told your mother you be late with Hospital duty.?" Sakura looked back at her boyfriend. "I have other matters and don't give me that look Naruto! I you know we just train plus I promise to give you another work out if your still up that is" Sakura licked her lips at the end towards Naruto. The blondes mood changed as he knew what she meant he just stretched before putting on his shorts and heading into the bathroom. "Fine! But at least knock some teeth out him this team Sakura-chan". Sakura sighed she knew it still bothered Naruto that she was still sparring with the Uchiha. She grabbed her kunai as she head towards the door locking it behind her.

Sasuke was practicing within the Uchiha compound he knew Sakura would be there eventually to spar with him. ("I don't see what's so good about him if it wasn't for that fox he wouldn't be where he is right know. ANBU tsk if we wasn't the old hags favorite we wouldn't even be considered to join ANBU. I'll show that fool what it really means to be a shinobi the fact that he has Sakura the most powerful kunoichi in Konoha really is something. He doesn't realize what he has if she was with me she could produce some powerful heirs to my clan not wasting away with that hopeless cause. He is strong I give that but he does deserve someone like Sakura that is for sure."). "Sasuke-kun" his thoughts were broken as he noticed Sakura had arrived. He could smell Naruto's scent on her it disgusted him smelling his sweat on her. He activated his sharingan as Sakura placed her black gloves on. "Ready when you are" Sakura said in that instant Sasuke vanished and appeared in front of her he gut checked her with his knee sending the kunoichi stumbling backwards. Sakura got hold of her balance as she looked at Sasuke's mid thigh remembering what Gai told her about fighting an Uchiha she had to look at his feet see where he would move next. "So it seems your going to be rough with huh Sasuke? So be it!" Sakura said as she front flipped in the air tossing some kunai at the Uchiha.

Tsunade was in her office Shizune was at her side with Ton-ton. Tsunade looked at the group she called in. "I have already dispatched the Niju Shotai except for your Shikamaru." She said sternly as she looked at Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Shikamaru in the room. "You all know that Akatuski is within our borders again I hope that we can stop them from reaching this village in time they are fools to think they can reach us unnoticed." Tsunade looked at her perverted comrade knowing he had something to say. "Well Tsunade I take you wanted Kakashi's group to stay here incase they succeed of coming to our gates. Seeing how Yamato is still recovering from his injuries." the perverted hermit said as he looked at Kakashi and Shikamaru. "So you want us to fortify our defense within the village as well as to keep an eye on Naruto ensuring that he doesn't go after them blind-fully knowing him am I right Hokage?" Shikamaru said his tone of voice sounded if he was bored just being there. Tsunade smirked at the boy and nodded her head she was amazed at the boy's brilliance. "Don't worry Hokage-sama I will make sure Naruto doesn't fall into there trap I will tell Sakura to not leave his sight knowing him he would sacrifice himself for the villages safety." Kakashi said as he knew that's what Tsunade was thinking. "Exactly that is why I want you to ensure Naruto does not fall prey to there plan understood!" Tsunade said sternly as she stood up from her chair. "Hai" everyone yelled out at same time. Tsunade smiled knowing that Akatuski would have to go through hell to reach her Naruto.

Sasuke flipped backwards as he barely blocked Sakura's punch. He was exhausted and he could the sweat drip from his forehead he noticed that Sakura was near her limit as well. Sakura tried to catch her breath she was amazed she lasted this long against Sasuke using his sharingan. She held back her strength as she noticed the numerous pot holes that were everywhere on the ground. She didn't want to destroy Sasuke's home if she went all out against the Uchiha. Sasuke prepared to strike he smirked as thought through his attack his left index figure hurt he swore it was broken as his body was battered and bruised by Sakura's strength. Sasuke flipped in the air as Sakura waited to strike him as he came down two kunai approached her she flipped out of the way avoiding the kunai. Sasuke landed Sakura saw the opening she threw her left hook it was blocked by his katana hilt. She awaited the blow she would receive from Sasuke her eyes opened and widen as she felt Sasuke's mouth on hers. Unknown to them that they were being watched by a short purple haired female ANBU as she disappeared from the disgusted scene she had witnessed.

"**SMACK!!!" **Sasuke flew backwards from the force of the smack Sasuke stood up rubbing his left check only to be grabbed from his collar and slammed into the wall by an enraged Sakura. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KISSING ME SASUKE!!! HUH ANSWER ME! HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR LIPS ON ME! THE ONLY MAN'S LIPS THAT GET TO TOUCH MINE ARE NARUTO AND NARUTO ONLY! UNDERSTAND SASUKE!!!" yelled Sakura as she tightened her grip on the Uchiha. The blood tripped from Sasuke's lips he could she was really pissed that he stole a kiss from her but what got under his skin was Naruto. "What the hell do you see in him! I thought this what you wanted Sakura. The late night sparing come on you think you didn't wish this you're crazy about ahhhh..." Sasuke couldn't finish as Sakura pinned him harder against the wall he could feel his collar bone begging to crack. "I'm only going to tell you this once understand! I DO NOT WANT ANYTHING YOURE OFFERING. I BELONG TO N A R U T O!. His more of man than you'll ever be you had your chance and blew it get over it! My heart and soul belongs to Naruto and if you can't see why I love him then you trurly are blind Sasuke even with your sharingan you can't see what's bluntly there in front of you!" she let Sasuke go as he dropped to the ground Sakura spit to her side whipping her mouth. "I won't tell Naruto about knowing what he will do to you we need to get along as a team. I'm warning you Sasuke if you pull any like this again I will break every bone in your body. If you'll excuse me I have to rinse my mouth!' with that Sakura stormed out leaving a rejected and humiliated Sasuke behind.

Naruto laid in his bed awaiting Sakura as he smiled to himself even though he was a shinobi he was still a teenager with needs. His smiled fated as he felt someone's presence in his room. He sat up from his bed before heading towards the balcony "come out who ever you are." Naruto waited as the door slid opened and noticed it was Mai. "M...Mai-chan its nice to see you" Naruto said as he hugged his ANBU teammate he knew she was blushing under her mask. "Naru-kun I'm sorry to report this but..." Naruto looked concerned to why Mai was acting strangely he wanted to know why she was hesitant about telling him what she knew. "What is it Mai?" Mai breathed in slowly as she looked at Naruto "I saw the Uchiha and Sakura kissing in his compound I'm sorry Naru I thought you should know" she could see the single tear that feel from eyes as his face showed his heart shatter.

Sakura finally reached Naruto's apartment she finished cursing Sasuke as she was still enraged that he did that to her. "I can't believe that ass whole. I'm finally her I guess I can work out my frustration with my dear Naruto." Sakura opened the door to the apartment excited that they would make love till dawn. "Naruto I'm ho...me" her eyes widen as she saw the mayhem that was his apartment the walls were slashed with claw marks chairs broken furniture misplaced it seemed if a battle had taken place. Sakura eyes began to tear up something clearly bad had happened. "Funny showing your face her Sakura after what you and Sasuke did" Mai's voice was heard as she appeared from the shadows. "What the hell happened her and what do you mean by..." it finally hit her she was referring to kiss incident. "Oh no...Oh kami know you didn't tell him." Sakura moved to grab Mai the ANBU kunoichi grabbed her hand instead. "You were going to keep it from him idiot! That was wrong it would have damaged him even more if you love him you would have told him straight out Sakura!" yelled Mai. Sakura looked at Mai she took her words but then she squeezed Mai's wrist the purple haired kunoichi squealed at pain that Sakura was inflicting her. "You're right Mai I should have told him and I will explain everything to him. But right now your coming with me get help because Naruto is going to kill Sasuke you hear me!".

Sasuke finished wiping the dirt and blood from his face his face his body ached. The pain in his collar bone was excruciating as he believed Sakura may have cracked it in her rage. "Tsk I don't see what's so special about that idiot she loves. If it wasn't for that demon he had in him he wouldn't even put a scratch on me. Without the Kyūbi helping him he has nothing. I'll show him with eyes the power that an Uchiha can truly do..."

BOOM!!! was the noise that was heard as his door shattered to tiny pieces of wood as an orange red arm came through the door and grabbed his throat Sasuke was slammed against the wall as he smirked knowing who it was as he saw Naruto in his one tail form. He saw it in his eyes he was radiating bloodlust as he looked more as animal than a man. _"SASUKE!!!" _howled Naruto it was more of growl as his feral features showed his fury he had for the Uchiha.

"I...I...I see Sakura told you huh..." Sasuke managed to say as he felt the hand grip tighter around his throat he noticed Naruto's right began to form a sphere as he knew what it was he was forming. The enraged Naruto looked at Sasuke as if it was going to be the last time he would see the Uchiha

"_ŌDAMA RASENGAN!!!"_

AN Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed latest installment of the P.F.V. saga First off thanks to all who wrote suggesting some ideas as well your thoughts and comments it means a lot. I will focus on other pairings sorry its that forgot to mention some them i will put other pairs in the story. In regards to the Akatuski female since we don't know her attributes and skill bear with me i'm trying to giver her some soul in to her character I wish mr. Kishimoto-sama gave us a little info on her oh well. Don't worry I will make the leader bad ass in my story! To those that like Sasuke though luck! That snake trying to get Sakura. See in my vision and story Sasuke is only concern is re installing his clan so basically he as to find a suitable wife Sakura of course. Being a protog®® of a sannin he wants her not because he loves her but of her strength that she could provide strong offspring. Of course if your "friend" puts the moves on your woman all hell breaks loss am i right guys? Sorry for the rant! I like writing fluff and drama I hope i am getting better at writing the action parts. Thanks to those that gave me some ideas -XWY- and my other fellow fanfic readers and writers. Shippuden episode 5 is finally out go check it out! Lets see in the next chap. it will almost like a filler episode with more drama and fluff before the whole Akatuski battle! Question is who's going to calm the beast that is Naruto! later everyone I will post the next chap soon. I don t have a title yet somewhere along the lines of "Bitter Taste, Mark of the Ky®±bi, or Touch my Sakura and i will castrate you Uchiha! hehe made the last one as joke later peace out"-


	11. Reconcile & Love

Chap. 11 Reconcile & Love

Sasuke pulled out a kunai from his robe he infused it with his chakra as he stabbed Naruto wrist that held his throat. He could hear the growl come from Naruto as Sasuke vanished the ōdama rasengan smashed against the wall as it left a hole where Sasuke was the enraged blonde opened his eyes as a swift kick in the gut sent him backwards from the Uchiha. "You're slow your letting your emotions get to you..." Naruto's tail rammed into Sasuke right ribcage as Sasuke was sent a few feet backwards before he got up to catch his breath. "_you two think you can make me look like a fool you and Sakura kissing behind my back huh! After I've saved you and all this is how you repay me you bastard!!!" _Naruto's howls echoed through the compound. Sasuke looked at Naruto he could clearly see he was not fully informed on the situation. Sasuke's sharingan activated as Naruto starred back into Sasuke's eyes forgetting to look away he was already trapped in his lethal gaze. **("Damn it Naruto you've seen his eyes the Uchiha has us in his genjutsu! We need to **eliminate** him he dared to touch our mate our Sakura!!!") **Kyūbi's words were loud and fierce in Naruto's head. Naruto stopped when he was taken to the scene that appeared in front of him. There he saw his Sakura spar against the Uchiha . He closed his fists as his claws dig into his hands causing his blood to drip from his palm. Yet his mood changed to what happened next _("**SMACK!!!" **Sasuke flew backwards from the force of the smack Sasuke stood up rubbing his left check only to be grabbed from his collar and slammed into the wall by an enraged Sakura. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE KISSING ME SASUKE!!! HUH ANSWER ME! HOW DARE YOU PUT YOUR LIPS ON ME! THE ONLY MAN'S LIPS THAT GET TO TOUCH MINE ARE NARUTO AND NARUTO ONLY! UNDERSTAND SASUKE!!!" yelled Sakura as she tightened her grip on the Uchiha). _The image disappeared as smile formed on Naruto's face seening the truth of what transpired eased his heart a little Sasuke approached Nartuo as he smirk at the blonde "See in the end she rejected me saying that she only belonged to you! I tried to take her I wanted her strength to be in my possession so she could produce an heir to the Uchiha clan that would challenge any that stood in my clans way!" Sasuke said as he held arms wide open. "See Naruto you didn't even trust your...ahhhhhh" Sasuke felt the impact of the blow that Naruto's extended right hand delivered to his stomach the Uchiha spat out blood that came to his mouth as he looked up to see Naruto.

"_You dare try to taint my Sakura-chan Sasuke heh! I forgive Sakura-chan for she resisted the snake that tried to seduce her. Get one thing straight Sasuke SAKURA-CHAN IS MINE! I'll forgive you because your stupid as they come thinking your superior and good looks can get you whatever you want! I'll beat it into you Uchiha never mess with a mans possession! fūton daitoppa!" _A gust of wind with infused chakra came towards Sasuke as it blew apart some of his wall dust blocked his vision Naruto could sense Sasuke around him. He heard the cries of a thousand birds as he knew what that meant he looked to his right to see the raven haired boy with holding his fist seeing the chidori. "You brought this upon your self idiot now suffer for your actions you idiot!" Sasuke yelled out as he charged Naruto.

"SASUKE STOP KNOW!" The Uchiha stopped as light post crashed in-front of him he looked to see Sakura appear from the street she was very pissed off as she glared at the Uchiha. He noticed that Naruto reverted back to himself except his feral features remained. Kakashi appeared behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. "Know know boys you know better than this. I'm glad we got her seeing how you two would have killed each other!" Kakashi said as his grip tightened to let Sasuke know to calm down. Sasuke chidori faded as his sharingan deactivated he felt Kakashi's grip loosen as he saw his former sensei smile behind his mask. Sakura ran towards Naruto she was surprised as her waist was grabbed hard as Naruto found hers the force of the kiss caused her lips to bleed. As she was taken back by Naruto's aggressiveness.Her eyes widen as she felt Naruto's hands grab her ass it was the fact that his claws were digging into her soft her butt. Naruto broke the the kiss as he licked her blood off her lips he shot a glare at Sasuke. As he took Sakura in his arms in bridal hold as they disappeared into thin air. Kakashi scratched his head "I see that Naruto was trying to send you message Sasuke. I didn't think he was the jealous type let alone possessive type" Kakashi turned to his side as he noticed another presences. "I see you were enjoying the scene eh Jiraiya-sama?" Kakashi said he looked at the wall were Jiraiya emerged with a scroll and pen. The white haired pervert laughed as he looked at the Uchiha. "Well boy I see you learned a valuable lesson never try to take another man's woman let alone that a woman with such beauty and strength capable of crushing your body like a twig.I must thank you kids you've all provided great data for my next installment ahahaha" laughed the pervert as he walked pass the two. "I was going easy on him without that fox in him he wouldn't be nothing you know it I know it Kakashi knows it" yelled Sasuke bitterly. Jiraiya stopped as he turned his gaze towards the Uchiha. His mood dropped as he became serious. "You're sadly mistaken boy if you think that Naruto's sole strength. His strength lies within his heart he has a power that reaches us and touches us. Its sad that you Uchiha's posse one of the strongest kekkei genkai can see what is clearly in front of you. Your just blind Sasuke to not see what we see and that is why Sakura is with him she sees it in him and loves him for it" with that the older sannin walks away leaving an irritated Sasuke.

Kakashi walked away before turning to Sasuke. "Words of advice Sasuke don't look for a woman just for her strength look for someone that can bring peace and happiness to your tortured soul maybe you'll find peace Sasuke" with those words Kakashi disappears leaving Sasuke alone to ponder those words. He looks around to see the destruction to his training compound he sighs to himself knowing full well that he has so much to repair. "Heh fine be with him see if I care I'll find someone that is worthy of an Uchiha's seed! To think I lost to that fool fine I know not to touch your precious Sakura not like I want to be with that freakishly strength of hers." with that Sasuke turns to walk to his home prepared to what is to come tomorrow for him. Naruto and Sakura appeared in his apartment. He dropped Sakura on the bed as the kunoichi sat up to look at her boyfriend. She noticed Naruto returned to his normal self as he knelt down besides her and embraced her in a hug. She was taken back by the warm embrace she was ready to let him have it but couldn't bring her self to yell at him. "Na...Naruto...whats wrong?" Sakura asked her voice was low and weak wondering what was going in her boyfriends head. "Sakura-chan I'm sorry to ever think you would kiss that fool. I'm sorry I just wanted to let you know...I love you with all my heart and soul Sakura-chan I'd lose my mind if I lost you and I would...I would go insane if you left..." his words were stopped by the soft lips of Sakura he closed his eyes as he felt the passion of her kiss. Her tongue battled with Naruto's as she sucked on his tongue he could hear her moan as he caressed her breasts with his right hand. Sakura lost herself to Naruto's touche his hands made there way towards her thigh as they reached her crotch she moaned as he began to gently rub her in her region.

Her breathing became more rapid as he face flustered she loved the way he always looked at her his eyes yearned for her touch and kisses Sakura could the love manifesting in Naruto's blue eyes the more she starred into his eyes the more her soul became intertwined with his. Sakura surrendered herself to the heat of the moment the feeling in her body was hotter than any flame. her entire body was on fire as she and Naruto were joined as one being. The sweat and heat that generated from their bodies was enough to melt the walls of the apartment. Their breathing quicken as Naruto's thrusts became more rampant .**("Hehehe it seems you are doing a fine job eh Naruto "our" mate seems pleased she will..."). **("Not now fox I'm busy bother me in an hour or so!") Naruto yelled at Kyūbi he didn't want to be bothered by the fox comments he wanted to concentrate fully on pleasing his Sakura.As the hour passed both Naruto and Sakura laid on the bed catching there breaths. Sakura turned towards her left to see her grinning lover as she smiled and snuggled towards him. "I see I wore you out again Naruto" Sakura teased Naruto her voice sweet and low. Naruto turned to face Sakura as he grinned at her "like always Sakura-chan hehehe". Sakura smiled forgetting the drama that they both had gone through because of certain jealous bastard. "Hey Naruto go get washed up after I'm done using the bathroom I forgot were going to meet Ino at the hibachi restaurant to eat!" it was like an order as she got out of bed and stretched before heading towards the bathroom. "WHAT! I want ramen..." he shut as he saw the death glare Sakura gave him. "I'm warning you blondie mention ramen again and you'll be playing handball if you catch my drift". Sakura smirk at Naruto as she turned around she stopped when she felt Naruto's hand grab her left ass cheek she smacked his hand away playfully she blew a kiss at him before disappearing behind the door. "That's enough Naruto you don't want to end up in the hospital because of a broken pelvis do you?" Sakura said from the bathroom. Naruto smiled as he scratched the back of his head "hey Sakura-chan that wouldn't be so bad now!".

Shikamaru Nara was not known for being an energetic and smiling individual in reality he was the complete opposite of that. Yet something about tonight seemed magnificent the warm breeze that passed him by filled his lungs with fresh air. He kept grinning people may have confused him with Naruto. He smiled as he entered the restaurant were his team would meet on successful missions he noticed Ino and Choji. He greeted his comrades as he noticed Ino was a bit sad her mood changed as she noticed Shikamaru's grin. "Shika you seem actually...happy for once what happened!" the blonde kunoichi nearly knocked the table over trying to get Shika to talk. Shikamaru's face faulted for a little as he took his seat next to Choji as he felt he was being interrogated by the blonde. "Damn annoying women never shutting up!" grunted Shikamaru. Choji looked at Shikamaru and smiled he pretty much knew why his best friend was in such a good mood. "Come on Shika! Were all friends here now spill it I know it has to do something with that Temari! You hardly ever smile come on what happened she left you!" fumed Ino irritated that her questions weren't being answered by Shikamaru. Choji laughed as he looked at a confused Ino "Geez Ino can't you use your woman intuition it's clearly written and Shikamaru's face! He finally got laid hahaha" Choji laughed as he patted Shikamaru's back the Shikamaru just blushed as Ino eyes widen surprised to hear the news. "Well it seems that Shikamaru is quite the shinobi seducing Temari-san like that " Sakura teased. Everyone truned around to see Sakura grinning as she and Naruto made there way towards the group. Naruto patted Shikamaru's back grinning at him "Hehehe Congrats hehe so how was it?!" **SMACK!!!**

Naruto held his left cheek as he saw an annoyed Sakura glaring at him. "Pervert!!!, seriously Naruto Ino and I are right here and do you brag about our intimate moments with your pervert friends" Sakura said as she held Naruto by his collar. Naruto started to sweat knowing full well a beating may ensue if he did not lie right now. Choji and Shikamaru were laughing at the poor blonde. She let go of his collar as she put her hands on her hips waiting his reply "ahhh no Sakura...Sakura-chan I would never speak about our...". "You better not if you know what's best for you pervert!' with that the pink haired kunoichi took her seat next to Ino. Naruto pulled a seat and sat at the head of the table Sakura on his left. Ino had an amused expression on her face as she looked at Naruto "So Naruto how is it being under a tight leash? Must really hurt being under Sakura's grip" teased Ino as she winked at Naruto. Sakura elbowed the blonde kunoichi in the ribs getting a annoyed look from her friend. "Now Ino why would you say such a thing he just gets tough love I have to beat the pervertedness out of him he picked up from Jiraiya-sama!" Sakura said her voice was calm she drew circles around Naruto's hand with her finger. Naruto frowned as he noticed Choji and Shikamaru whispering and laughing at Naruto. The boys argued for a while as this left Ino and Sakura to speak in private. Sakura noticed the gloominess Ino had on her face "So Ino found anyone yet I thought you had a thing for Sai?" Sakura asked curious to see if her friend found someone to love. Ino ex-hailed as she turned to face Sakura. "No I did go on a date with Sai once but it didn't work out to well. The poor boy didn't know what to do its like he was a statue at times he wasn't like Naruto full of life and spirit." Ino's voice was full of sadness.

"Unlike you Sakura you have Naruto to sleep with and have him to comfort and tell you he loves you. I'm so jealous of you!" Ino pouted at Sakura. A sad smiled formed on Sakura's lips as see looked at her best friend. She wished she could find someone for Ino to love Sasuke was out of the question she thought to herself his mood hasn't changed a bit. "That didn't stop you from trying to seduce and steal Naruto from me Ino. You're you my best friend if you were some other kunoichi I would have broken you in half" her voice soft and serious. Ino was taken back a bit by the remark but smiled "Geez Sakura I'd never know it by looking at you. You're so possessive and jealous. No wonder all the kunoichi hit on Naruto when you're backed up on work in the hospital" Ino noticed the look she was getting from Sakura. A vein popped in Sakura's forehead as she looked annoyed with the news "I see so thats how they want to play it." She turned to notice Temari walk in Ino noticed as well as both kunoichi's waved and greeted the Suna kunoichi. Temari blushed as she noticed the look she was getting from Ino and Sakura. Temari walked up towards the table she noticed the blush that Shikamaru tried to hide as his mood changed in an instant as she walked in. "Hello everyone its to see you all hey Naruto" Temari manage to say calm trying to fight the blush that was trying to creep up. Naruto smiled as he motioned her to sit next to Shikamaru.

Temari could feel all the eyes that were starring at her and Shikamaru she knew why they were looking at them she noticed Shikamaru fidgeting next to her. Temari glanced at Shikamaru wondering why everyone was watching them as if she was suppose to announce something. "So Temari I hear you made Shika a man now hehe" Ino said as she glanced between Temari and Shikamaru. Temari's face redden as she tried to control her anger and blush she got up and dragged Shikamaru up as well holding him from his collar. "Shikamaru!!! You idiot you told them about us making love! Pervert I told you we had to keep to ourselves! You know what my brother s will do to you if they find out". Shikamaru shrugged her hand off as he looked back at Temari annoyed. "Come on I didn't tell them they figured it out.Why would your brothers care that I'm banging there only sister! Come on Temari like Kankurō and Gaara are going to kill me for each time you come here when we sleep with each other. Let them know I took your virginity!" **Crash!!! **Everyone turned to see Kankurō who was starring at Temari and Shikamaru with a shocked expression on his face. "Oh no" were Temari's words as she saw the look of rage in her brothers eyes. "Ga...Gaara sent me to get you I see now why you took so long BECAUSE YOURE SCREWING THAT THERPT NEXT TO YOU!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR DEFILING MY SISTER BASTARD!!!" screamed Kankurō as he reached behind him and set Crow next to him his eyes cried bloodlust as the killing intent radiated off the Suna jōnin.

"That was a wild night. Who would a thought Kankurō could be so sensitive I feel sorry for the guy being manhandled by his sister like that." Ino said as she walked along with Naruto and Sakura she noticed the couple snuggling each other. Ino smiled as she watched the two showing there love for one another it drove her mad with jealously she wished she could experience that wonderful feeling of love and companion ship. "Owww Sakura-chan I just said your super strength could have helped owwww" Naruto screamed as he held his head from the punch he received from Sakura. "how many times have I told you about mentioning super strength around me seriously Naruto" fumed Sakura. Ino smiled seeing the couple bicker was heart warming. "Well I'll leave you two love birds alone then don't be so hard on him Sakura bye" Ino waved off the pair as she headed home. Naruto grinned as he wrapped his arms around Sakura catching her by surprise he whispered something in her ear that made her smile and blush. She was going to kiss him tell something caught her. She froze as she realized who she was looking at across the street her face became serious as she saw Sasuke walk towards them. She heard Naruto growl as he got in front of Sakura his feral features were there his claws and eyes. "What the hell do you want Sasuke another ass kicking huh!" growled Naruto. He noticed Sasuke still looked beat up his face was dirty with cuts and bruises the Uchiha teen stopped a few feet away from his comrades as he smirked at Naruto. "I came to apologize for my actions to the both of you. I'm sorry Sakura for my actions. To you idiot I'm sorry I betrayed your trust seeing how Sakura clearly stated she loves I have the scars to prove it. Yet I don't see why she would pick an idiot like you over me any ways I wanted to apologize. It would look bad if we mistrusted one another when were on a mission lets end this tonight." Sasuke said his words somewhat sincere as he had a bored look on his face. Naruto calmed down a bit but was riled up about the comments he made he was about to yell when he felt Sakura's arms around his neck.

"Well Sasuke-kun I'm glad you apologized to us. I hope we can put this ordeal behind us and be a team once again. Oh and your comment on Naruto even if you posses the Sharinagan your still blind Sasuke. You had your chance and you threw it away if you cant see why I love Naruto then you are blind as they come Sasuke. Sakura's words were stern and harsh as she licked Naruto's cheek before kissing him. Sasuke turned around as he headed back towards his home."Oh by the way Sasuke I wouldn't use your right hand tonight I think its still sore from the beating you got tonight night" Sasuke hands clinched as he heard Naruto laugh he headed towards him cursing the blonde under his breath. ("Fine but you're the one that made the mistake Sakura thinking your kids will amount to anything like my heirs will be. Having children with that idiot a couple of half breed idiots tsch well see...") Sasuke smiled to himself as he disappeared into the darkness. Everyone failed to notice the white haired shinobi looking from above the roof tops.

Kakashi finished giving his statement of the events that transpired that evening. "I see this is great now I have to deal with these raging hormones I'm surprised Sakura didn't kill him for pulling that stunt. I want you two bring them here now Kakashi". "That wont be necessary Tsunade" Jiraiya said as he walked in with a smirk. Tsunade raised her eyebrow looking at her perverted comrade. "Where have you been Jiraiya?" The white haired sannin smiled as he leaned against the wall. "I was gathering some data when I saw Sasuke apologized to Naruto and Sakura I wouldn't say it was much of an apology but there on good terms. So you don't have to worry about calling them here. Thats not why I came here I have disturbing news. Akatuski is within our borders I found a group of the NIju Shotai there bodies were dismembered and their heads missing." Jiraiya's face was serious as he looked back at a worried Tsunade. Kakashi looked at Jiraiya then at Tsunade."Pride in his clan and in himself blinds him at times. Hokage-sama and Jiraiya-sama if you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to" Kakashi disappeared from Hokages office.

Jiraiya smiled as Tsunade knew where the jōnin was heading towards "I guess he's worried about him. His not good at hiding his emotions" Tsunade pulled out a sake bottle as she took sip. "I'll be damned if I let those bastards take my Naruto in his own home. They'll regret the day they were ever born if they came near him" Tsunade slammed the bottle on the desk as she looked out the window. Jiraiya smiled knowing full well she meant those words seeing how much his apprentice meant to her he reached for the bottle as he took a sip. He looked out the window knowing full well it was going to be a long night.

Sakura laid on her side as she watched Naruto sleeping peacefully next to her she noticed Naruto grinning in his sleep. She smiled as she caressed his face gently with her hand. "I'd lose my mind if those bastards took you away from me. You believed in me you cheered for me you loved me. It took so long for me to acknowledge your feelings I'm sorry Naruto. You inspired me to never give up and keep fighting till the end. That idiot Sasuke doesn't see it but I do and I love you for it. So don't you ever leave me you hear Naruto don't you dare leave me" Sakura's voice broke as tears began to flow she got up and gently kissed her boyfriends lips before wiping the tears away. She snuggled closer to Naruto as she rested her head on his chest before falling sleep next to her beloved Naruto. Unknown to them that the hell they would face was fast approaching them.

AN: hey everyone I hope you all enjoyed this installment of Pink Fox Vengeance sorry like i said its a filler the next chap. is going to be crazy the battle for Naruto will begin. I have a general idea of how i want to end PFV. Like always thanks for the remarks,comments,criticism and ideas. I appreciate them all. There are some fanfics i am wanting for to get updated so please up date my fellow authors!!! hehe sorry little rant there. Anyways back to business not much action on this chap. but i like the fluff and romance sorry cant be helped. Next chap. Akatuski makes there move the leader will be revealed all out battle royal brawl. I'll have some fluff but it well be a little dark. Sakura will end up pregnant by Sasuke ha! Not in this fic. Naruto will knock up Sakura. Sasuke join Danzo maybe ? maybe not stay tuned. The last battle will not be easy a true test of endurance and will power. The NaruXSaku twins will appear again I'm trying to put all my ideas on paper i have some decent endings. Will thanks everyone for reading my fic next chap. Akatuski's Hand & Konoha's Fight. I try to bash Sasuke as much as i can lets face it mr.avenger is full of himself and Sakura will have no part in it. till next time peace out-


	12. Akatuski's Hand & Konoha's Fight

Chap. 12 Akatuski's Hand & Konoha's Fight

_I knew from the beginning that being a shinobi death was around the corner._

_I knew it was apart of our lives. _

_No matter what it happened the thought always followed me. _

_Yet I don't let that thought haunt me. Yet if it involves a loved one because of me then _

_it frightens me to death. To think that my beloved Sakura-chan died because of me. _

_Because inside me is the Kyūbi they seek it they lust for it. _

_Consumed by they their greed and selfishness taking the lives of my_

_fellow kind. The peace I have found in Sakura yet the trials are far from_

_over. There will be those that will always after my head. So be it as long as I have my will and my _

_way of the ninja. I will come out on top. Sakura-chan I'll protect you and my precious loved ones with my life believe it!_

_Present... _

The blood rushed out of Narutos mouth as he held his ribs he noticed the massive hole on the main gates his body ached bruised and beaten all around. Akatuski were not playing around they were fed up with Naruto's perseverance and will of living. They managed to take on most of Konoha's shinobi but decided to use cowardly tactics. Deidara flew ins his bird above Konoha dropping down his explosive clay bombs this made most of the shinobi's take the defensive stand as to try and destroy the bombs before they fell Naruto tried to leave the village but was stopped by Jiraiya. He could hear the sound of battle in the distances. Naruto refused to stay in the village if it was not for Sakura's please he would have gone against the Hokage's orders. Naruto stood up holding his ribs he looked at his oppenent his face was concealed as he stood in front of the sun Naruto's eyes squinted trying to see who he was facing all he knew was he had red hair...

_Earlier..._

Naruto and Sakura rushed to were they heard the explosion it happened on the crack of dawn it was heard throughout the village Naruto felt uneasy as he knew who the culprit maybe he didn't want to admit but once he saw the giant flying bird reality sinked in Akatuski were here. "Damn you Deidara you never quite big mistake coming here for me!" Shouted Naruto as saw the evil smile the blonde Akatuski member gave him. "I see my lovely art brought the demon out huh I see you also brought your bitch with you!" Deidara smiled as his hands reached into his palm-mouths reached in with their tongues and ate some of the clay. Deidara flew around in circles like vulture. "To think he came here with his partner only to die. Fool you come her to take my Naruto away from me your sadly mistak..." Sakura ducked as she noticed a couple needles came towards from the front gate. They noticed a blue haired female walking towards them she was quite stunning yet her eyes craved blood. "He didn't just come with Tobi my dear. Were all here and were after that pestering jinchūriki you have next to you."Fuun words were filled with venom as she glared at the boy.

Naruto released some of his Kyūbi chakra as his features changed his eyes turned crimson red the slits forming. His claws and fangs grew his whisker marks darkened. Naruto prepared himself for he would need every skill possible to defeat these sick bastards. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!!!" multiple Naruto's appeared all around the area all them preparing to strike at the Akatuski kunoichi."I know your style it won't work twice on me lets go!!!"all the clones charged at Fuun stood patiently as she formed a couple of seals she smiled "Kasoku suru Bio saibō (accelrate cell)" Fuun body vibrated rapidly as she ran towards the clones it seemed as though she never left her position but ahead of her was streak of black and blue.Naruto and Sakura couldn't believe there eyes as Fuun finished off with the clones in seconds. Her strikes were phenomenal it seemed if her body was at several places at once she would strike on her left side, as well strike behind her. She came after Sakura as she acted quickly "Tsūtenyaku!" Sakura's leg crushed the ground in front of her as broken earth appeared around the area Fuun front filpped off one of Naruto's bunshin as her chakra infused nails struck Sakura's left elbow and left thigh. Fuun stooped behind the kunoichi as she backed kicked Sakura sending the kunoichi flying forwards. "Your strength alone will not get me. If you had speed like mine maybe my kekkei genkai allows me to move beyond any human. Accelerating my cells at molecular level I can move three hundred sixty degrees in a matter of seconds princess." Fuun raised her hand as she licked her fingers from Sakura's blood. Naruto caught Sakura he felt her warm blood staining his hands as her blood flood out of her wounds. "Naruto! I'm fine these little scratch's mean nothing I'll handle the bitch go after Deidara before he destroys our village go!" Naruto could see the determination and strength in Sakura's eyes he smiled as he let her go. Sakura stood up breathing heavily her chakra infused in her hands extended in her finger nails. It acted as a sharp needle that could cut deeper than any blade. Naruto headed towards the gate knowing Sakura would come out on top.

Funn smiled as she rushed at Sakura got up and swung a right hook at Funn evaded the punch as Sakura felt a surge of pain in her chest. Funn moved around Sakura the only thing the pink haired kunoichi could see was five Funn striking her. Funn stopped as she stepped back both her hands trenched in blood she licked her fingers as she eyed Sakura. Sakura collapsed on all fours coughing blood her blood soaking the ground beneath her. She looked up at Funn her image started to look distorted and she felt light headed. She knew she was loosing a lot of blood. "Shōsen Jutsu" as Sakura started to close the wounds on her body. Funn smiled as she licked the blood of her face seeing Sakura healing herself she was amused. ("I...I should have passed out I'm glad my stamina is pretty high this sadistic bitch!") Sakura finished healing herself. "So you're a medical nin how nice. Unfortunately girl there is only so much you can repair before your chakra and stamina runs out. Next attack I'll severe your nerves you little bitch!" Funn set her self to strike Sakura.

A couple of chūnin leaf-nin were headed to were Deidara was flying "come on we have to get that bastard before he destroys this village!" screamed a brown haired leaf-nin. The three leaf-nin stopped dead in their tracks as they felt a stinging sensation on the back of their necks. There entire body was paralyzed. Zetsu fully emerged from the ground as he retracted his three needle vines into his body."enjoying my little poison it neutralizes the body and numbs the muscles.Shiro Kiseichū no jutsu!" Zetsu opened his mouth as a white sticky substance sprayed his enemies the liquid worked fast. The leaf-nin couldn't move but there eyes told the pain they felt as the liquid sinked into their pores eating away at their nerves and muscle.They collapsed on the ground as Zetsu approached them as he consumed his defeat prey. He felt someone's presence as his plant body closed as the kunai and shuriken struck his outer shell "gurasu hari kunai no jutsu." the ground shot out a thousand blades of grass as it pierced the shinobi's body was torn like a doll as the needles went through his body his blood splatter everywhere.

Shouts and arguments were heard within Tsunade's office Thier she sat listing to Danzō and the elders Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. Shizune looked worried she could see the frustration in Tsunade's face. "Our village is under attack by Akatsuki this is the second time they have come after that beast you let freely lose. He needs to be dealt with his sacrifice will be needed in order for these criminal's to abandon their plan! "Hokage" has placed our lives and this villages survival because she fails to see what is needed of her that jinch...". "ENOUGH you battered old hawk!" Screamed Tsunade as she stood up starring at Danzō her rage getting the best of her the windows seemed as they would burst. "Naruto is distinguished shinobi of Konoha his an ANBU as well as one of the future sannin to take our place. You think I will sacrifice his life to ward off those cowards that come after him. Never we do not abandon our own we will fight as one we will not give in to these criminals if you don't like it Danzō your free to go!" Tsunade glared at the old man. Danzō made his way towards the door before turning around "You'll regret this "Hokage" as he slammed the door behind him. Homura and Koharu were about to speak till Tsunade cut them off. "You two think I will sacrifice the fourth's only son never." Koharu looked at Homura wondering what they heard was correct. "Your seeing that boy is Yondaime's son" Homura was not fully sure to believe it. "Do you want to see the birth certificate and the Fourth's will?" Tsunade said as she starred down the two elders. "how many more times must he spill his blood, sweat and tears before you old relics accept him as one of our own!". Koharu and Homura stood up displeased with the disrespect they got "Tsunade how dare you!You place to much pride in that boy. Look what has happened for letting him run lose "Koharu argued as she looked at Tsunade's red face. "I will not sacrifice Naruto we will fight to protect him his is one of our we have the chance now to fully destroy and rid of these parasite from our world. Not only for Naruto but for those that have lost their lives to these beasts! We will end this today!".

Danzō stopped as he spotted Sasuke. Sasuke approached the old war hawk as he stood in front of him"I like to take you up on your offer Danzō-sama" Sasuke smirked as he awaited the old man's response. "Fine come with me we have much to do. That old hag does not know the meaning of war and sacrifice. That demon needs to be taken care of we get him out of the way these pest will fall."Danzō rushed through the halls. "I see were are nothing but weapons to be used by our village. That is our purpose." Sasuke noticed the sinister smile that formed on Danzō's lips. "well said boy,well said." the two headed off towards Danzō's war room.

Naruto stopped as he made it towards the edge of the gate. There in front of him stood a red haired Akatuski member alone. "Who the hell are you!" growled Naruto as the red haired Akatuski member looked at him . Naruto noticed the red spiky hair his face had almost resembled an older Gaara with eyebrows. His noise had two round piercing as well as his lower lips he noticed his painted finger nails with a ring on his right thumb with the kanji dragon on it. His eyes were a striking resemblance of Kurunai's eyes he seemed around the height of Yamato and was around his mid twenties. Something about his collective and calm manner disturbed Naruto. Naruto's eyes widen as he felt the kunai pierce his throat his blood splattering like a fountain from the strike. Naruto eyes opened as he realized it was his strong desire to kill him that gave him that vision. His body trembled ("what the hell was that I haven't felt anything like that in along time. This guy is no joke!"). **("Naruto be warn this is no ordinary advisory be-careful . This is the one that has haunted us down. His I can feel it in him keep your guard up kid!"). **Naruto crouched as he cracked his neck looking at the red haired punk awaiting his move. "Uzumaki Naruto the one that posses the strongest bijuu of them all the Kyūbi no Yōko. You have cost my organization greatly my subordinates dwindle in number because of you. You are indeed the strongest by far as well as a nuisance to my cause.". Naruto stood up straight realizing the Kyūbi was right he was the main guy. "Ha so your the top dog of Akatuski! You think I'm going down easy your wrong!I'm Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage of Konoha there is no way I'm going down to the likes of you guys! Bring it on!" Naruto yelled out to his opponent signaling him to approach him.

"The Names Hanzo Goseki last thing you'll remember boy!" with that Goseki appeared in front of Naruto coughed out his blood as the blow from Goseki's fist felt like iron Naruto was sent backwards. Naruto managed to get up as he blocked the barrage of Goseki's taijutsu fighting style. Goseki formed his dragon stance as he struck Naruto across the face the blonde shinobi face took the blow of the punch as his face turned right as spit and blood came out of his mouth. Naruto Grabed Goseki but was meet with a head but from the red head two head butts and Naruto still did not refuse to let go. His nose was bleeding a like a river as Goseki cheap shot Naruto in groin the blonde let go giving Goseki the chance to strike. He backflipped as he formed the seals. "Fūton Renkūdan" as Goseki breathed in and shoot wind bullets towards Naruto striking the blonde in the chest Naruto collapsed on the ground holding his stomach as his blood tripped below him.

_Present..._

Naruto got up slowly holding his stomach the blood soaking through his ANBU chest gear. His wounds began to heal from the Kyūbi's chakra. This caught Goseki's eye as his face was hard to read from the positing he was standing at the sun blocked out his face. "I'll show you why I'm so damn tough to beat you red haired piercing freak! I'm sick of you clowns coming after me I'll finish you off if is the last thing I do you hear me!This is for all the other jinchūriki you've killed along the way! You even tried to kill Gaara!"Naruto got up enraged as the Kyūbi chakra surrounded him his body consumed by the red chakra. Three tails emerged from behind Naruto as he appeared in his three tail form his movements and strength increased tremendously. Goseki looked amused. He barley blocked the right claw swipe that threw at him. Naruto used one of his tails to strike Goseki in his groin. "Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Uzumaki Naruto Rendan!"The first Naruto clone appears behind Goseki kicking from behind he is meet with another bunshin as he is uppercut by Naruto. Goseki body can hardly move as he sent up wards Naruto appears behind him his two tails circle around his arms while the third tails pierces his chest. Goseki screams as he feels the sinister chakra inside his body. "ōdama Rasengan!" his eyes narrow as he struck by Naruto's great chakra sphere it hits him point blank range. The earth shatters below them sending clouds of dust everywhere as Naruto is standing over the corpse of his defeated enemy. The blood is splattered on Naruto's face and uniform as he looks at the corpse of his opponent. When the dust cleared his eyes widen as he realize it wasn't Goseki's body but a leaf-nin's body "NO...ahhhh"Naruto screams as he feels large blade go through his upper shoulder blade piercing through his body. He reaches behind with his left hand grabbing on to an arm. "Well you are impressive boy did you like my Shōten no Jutsu? It comes in handy at times like these.Doton roku hashira inshō no jutsu" all around them six earth pillars emerged from the ground as Goseki right hand infused with the seal touched Naruto's back. The pillars activated as chains emerged from the top binding Naruto it was feeding off his chakra. The blonde tried to struggle the more he move the more chakra he feed the chains. "Ahhhh" Naruto screamed in pain as his chakra was depleting at a fast rate.

Sai flew high above Konoha as he chased after Deidara on his clay bird. Sai used his chōjū giga to form a giant crow that chased after the blonde Akatuski nin. Deidara laughed like a mad man as his bombs went off everywhere he came prepared as he had three big pouches with enough clay to level Konoha to dust. A kunai that passed by his face caught his attention towards the large ink bird that came his way."What the hell is that suppose to be hmph. You dare interrupt my art boy these are my creations this is my art I will show you first hand."Deidara smiled as his his palm tongues found and consumed the explosive clay. "You call flying on big bird and make horrible clay figures art?! you are sad man lying to your self you hack! Your what is it they call you ahh a fraud!" Sai smiled as he saw the reaction that Deidara gave him. His face redden as the insult struck a nerve with the boy. "You little shit how dare you insult my art I'll show you first hand" Deidara took out his hand as he formed a beetle Sai tossed an explosive kunai at the beetle as it exploded in mid air he grabbed his scroll. "chōjū giga" three vultures appeared from the scroll as they made their way towards Deidara."Katon Hōsenka no Jutsu!" massive fire balls came next to Deidara he didn''t do the jutsu but it seemed like an invisible individual did. The fire struck the ink imitations as they caught on fire Sai's crow was struck causing him to jump he feel from the sky seeing if he does not do something he will die. He pulled out a kunai with a fish line attached to it as he flung it on to the roof top. He swung onto the wall smashing into as he fell on the next building. "Deidara-senpai it seems the boy managed to survive hehe he insulted your art huh" Tobi said as he dispelled his meisaigakure no jutsu . Deidara glared at his partner."Damn it Tobi go and finish the boy while I show these fools what true artistry is". Tobi jumped off the bird as headed where Sai had feel. Tobi appeared above the roof where Sai had intended to land he could tell the boy was injured as held his thigh but managed to get up he was trying to reach his scroll. Sai reached with his left hand but screamed when a kunai pierced his hand. "Ah we woun't have that know my boy. Deidara-senpai will not like it if you interrupt his art."Sai noticed his enemies shadow approach him .

AN: Hello Everyone I hope this chap was enjoyable. I will have a complete update of the entire pink fox V. When I finish and get to it. The end is near and the last chap will be long. SPOILER ALERT-What every body think of the latest Manga? Sakura closet freak lol. Sasuke's new team forming man this week needs to go fast i need to see what happens next the return of Zabuza's sword and apparently apprentice? Anyways thing is the more shippuden comes out the more fanfic writes will base it off in the fiction as well us it to make more NaruXSaku which is good. Well some may like the ending others not remember its my fic and tried to make it as good as I could write it next chap. Uzumaki Orenji-iro atoaji translate to orange after taste. Sasuke will play a part in the next some of you may like it others not but i deiced to use the bump to help out the story still don't like the guy. like always appreciate your feed back everyone thanks to you all readers out there! For putting your input and ideas i appreciate it later.


	13. Uzumaki Orenjiiro atoaji

Chap. 13 Uzumaki Orenji-iro atoaji

Tobi prepared to form some seals as he stood behind Sai "No grudges but Deidara-senpai hates it when people interfere with his art work." Tobi was about to perform the hand signs when felt a kunai pierce his hand he turned around to only be meet with a kick sending backwards. Tobi picked him self off the floor brushing the dust off his Akatuski cloak he saw who the culprit was. There next to Sai's side was Hatake Kakashi his eyes full of rage as he saw his sharingan. "Sai go and stop Deidara live Tobi with me understand". Sai got up picking up his scroll "Hai Kakashi-san ,chōjū giga" A giant crow emerged from the scroll as Sai once again mounted the bird and headed towards his opponent. Tobi looked at Sai shaking his head. "Deidara-senpai won't like it being interrupted again. Seems like I have to face you eh Kakashi" Tobi disappeared reappearing in-front of Kakashi. The silver haired jōnin blocked his kick. Tobi head butt Kakashi casing his right eye brow bleed. Kakashi tossed Tobi over him send the Akatuski nin flying. "Katon Karyū Endan" as he pulled his mask down a giant dragon flame approached Tobi. "Katon Karyū Endan" Tobi moved his mask to the side as he mimic the jutsu both dragons meeting half way causing an explosion that left the room inflames as well as charred circle. Whent he dust cleared Kakashi saw Tobi smirking at him the silver haired leaf-nin formed more seals "Suiton Teppōdama!" as Kakashi spit out water bullets Tobi. Formed the seals "Doton Doryūhiki' as the wall of earth blocked the bullets. "Ahh Kakashi it seems you look a bit tired how about I make easy for you "Raikiri!" Kakashi heard the familiar sound from behind the wall as Tobi ran up the wall and down to meet him he charged at Kakashi. Tried to move but noticed his foot caught on broken pipe Tobi strucked Kakashi in his heart only to transform into a log "Ah clever this was a substitution jutsu" Tobi turned around to see the real Kakashi looking at him.

"You have all the same skill as I do Kakashi you can't win against me" Tobi turned around preparing to form another raikiri. "I've developed another skill I thought you have even attain it. I dreaded using it but seems I must use this. Obito I'm sorry for what happened. Know this I followed your words from that day forward it was thanks to you. I changed my perception of the shinobi way. Farewell old friend.Mangekyo sharingan!"Kakashi's eye transformed into the ultimate copy wheel eye. Tobi was stunned as he looked into Kakashi's mangekyo sharingan."Only Itachi was able to obtain that only an Uchiha how...how"Tobi was lost forwards as he saw the world go black he saw Kakashi concentrating as he bang to swivel. The last images Tobi saw was a swiveled image of Kakashi before the darkness took him. Tobi's head came clean off from his body Kakashi managed to get his head in the inter-dimensional space. Kakashi walked towards his former comrades corpse he collapsed half way using so much chakra in the battle it trained him. "well see each other again old friend" Kakashi said as he passed out.

Funn tried to move to strike Sakura but she realized no matter how hard she tried to move her body would not listen to her."What the hell is going. What hell is this why won't my body obey me!"Funn screamed at Sakura. Funn anger rose as she witnessed Sakura's smirk."That's because you're caught by my Kagemane no jutsu"Shikamaru said as he walked from the alley way into the sunlight smiling. Funn tried to turn around to the voice she heard but couldn't as Shikamaru had total control of her body. "You see I've been observing your battle with Sakura from the very beginning. You use an interesting kekkei genkai that allows your body to move at rapid speeds not even the human eye can see. Your moving so fast that in our eyes it seems there are five of you. I take it your cells and nerves and muscles are all accelerated beyond normal capacity. It allows you to move at the speed of sound." Shikamaru looked towards Sakura "you okay Sakura". Sakura got up she was finishing with the shōsen jutsu her wounds closed and healed. Sakura approached the glaring Funn."Damn you brat release me NOW!!! I'll rip out your balls when get to you little shit!". "Kage Nui!" multiple tendrils pierced Funn's body as it tore through her legs and arms binding her."You should've watched your back speedy! Now you bitch you've ruined my cloths and cut me up now Naruto won't like this at all. I'm sick of you bastards coming after my boyfriend how about I this quick for you ahhhh" Sakura arched back her left fist as Funn eyes widen in horror. Sakura concentrated all her chakra into her left fist as it struck Funn's head exploded as Sakura's fist connect sending blood and bone fragments everywhere. Fuun's reamins splattered on Sakura as she saw the decapitated body collapse. "Remind me to never piss you off. Here I thought Temari was a frightful woman" Shikamaru commented as he kept his distance from Sakura. "Careful Shikamaru I'll tell Temari, anyways thanks for the help I need to find Naruto!" Sakura ran towards the gates as she lifted a confused Shikamaru. His eyes moved toward Deidara who flew high above the sky "what a troublesome bastard wait to you meet my woman!" Shikamaru disappeared into the ally.

Danzō was outside his balcony from his private quarters he was speaking to two of his subordinates of his Ne his subordinates disappeared as Sasuke approached the man. Danzō turned around to face the teen "Uchiha I have a very important assignment for you. You are closes with the jinchūriki. It seems our "dear" Hokage is blinded by her love of that thing to not fully grasp the situation at hand. I heard he is your rival what better way than restore Uchiha's honor buy ridding us of this beast for good.Elimating him will allow these fools to leave us then, I will make my move against that hag"Danzō words were cold as he looked at Sasuke. Handing him a scroll. "No" Sasuke said as he noticed the disgusted look Danzō gave him "What was that boy, I didn't hear you". Danzō shook his body trembled as he witnessed the powerful genjutsu Sasuke placed on him. He felt as his body was pierced by enormous needles holding him down. His body paralyzed at the mercy of the Uchiha teen. "What...what gentjutsu is...this..." Sasuke approached Danzō."These eyes are beyond you comparison you think that I that I Uchiha would be your puppet like Orochimaru. With these I eyes I see your future and it is death old man! The likes of you to actually try and cut a deal with the deal my old sensei Orochimaru. You think that went unnoticed you believe that hag would let you go unpunished." Sasuke smirked as he saw Danzō sweat "I may not like that fool Naruto yet I owe him. I want him to live to see that the Uchiha clan is by far the greatest and most powerful clan in the shinobi world. I will beat that fool with my own strength and bloodline. That is why I must push my self harder to restore the Uchiha's former glory." Sasuke pulled his katana as he fused it with his chakra extending the blade further and sharper. He swung his right arm back ready for the fatal strike. "The council has spoken the hag has gave her order you are sentenced to death old fool for treason. I am your executioner consider your self lucky to die at the hands of an Uchiha." with that Sasuke struck his blade decapitaing Danzō's head clean off. His body hitting the floor as the blood splattered everywhere Sasuke turned his back to the corpse as he finished he assignment leaving Danzō body to rot. "Now to see whether or not this fool has been taken by Akatuski".

Zetsu finished devouring around leaf-nin he looked around to see where he the Hokage tower was the leader felt it would be wise to assassinate the Hokage to send a message to the rest of the shinobi villages. Zetsu felt a powerful chakra presences approaching him two vines emerged from the ground striking his enemy. Zetsu turned around to see who his next victim was only to be shocked that his technique had failed. Sasuke was holding both vines with his right hand as he starred at Zetsu. "Those eyes, your Uchiha Itachi's brother the cowardly brat he let live. I see your back in this little place huh". Zetsu hissed as he felt this vines tighten with Sasuke's grip. The Uchiha smirked "Chidori Nagashi" the sound of a thousand birds screaming pierced Zetsu's ears not much as the stinging feeling he felt through out his body. Zetsu severed his veins as a white liquid shoot out he cursed the Uchiha. " ōki Shiro Kiseichū no jutsu!" Zetsu's plant mouth closed as it reopened spraying a greater amount of the white liquid towards Sasuke. The liquid hit Sasuke as he melted in dirt. "Doton bunshin" Zetsu realized it was not the real Uchiha. He sumbreged him self in the ground as the real Sasuke appeared. "If you love the ground so much worm then it will be your grave. For a plant that abandons the light will rot away in the shadows. Three veins burst out of the dirt as the wrapped around Sasuke Zetsu emerged half body smiling "You're pathetic I will enjoy devouring you boy" Sasuke smiled as he looked passed Zetsu."Mangekyo Sharingan Amaterasu!" the black flames came from Sasuke's mouth the flames struck Zetzu's back as the flames consumed him the the trapped Sasuke melted into water. "Enjoy the black flames of hell, you'll make a decent mulch much than a plant."Ahhhhhh!!!" The screams would make any man cringe but Sasuke watched amused as Zetsu tried to submerge him self in the ground but flames at his flesh away. Eventually he stopped moving as the flames continued to burn his body to ash." I have other pressing matters than to watch a dead plant. Lets see how you are managing Naruto" Sasuke made his way towards the gate.

Deidara dogged Sai's kunai attacks as they both dodged one another in mid air. "Again with your feeble attempts with those horrendous creation of yours. You're ruining my art you little pile of shit!!!" screamed Deidara as he continued to maneuver away from Sai's attacks. His palm mouths open as each hand release a massive centipedes towards Sai. Sai's eyes widen as he saw Deidara's demented "art" com at him "now or never" Sai tossed two explosive kunai tags as they hit in mid air against the centipedes. The blast from clay knocked Sai backwards Sai tried to hold on the ink bird. "Hahaha I wonder how long that ink will hold boy lets see if your village appreciates my art!" Deidara's palm mouths began to consume the clay as he felt a tremendous guts of wind "What the hell is...ahhhh." the Akatuski nin screamed as the wind shredded his robes from behind him his blood flowing in the wind he looked to see who was the culprit. He saw a blonde haired pig tailed woman with an enormous fan an blood lust eyes glaring at him. "You enjoying my kamaitachi you sick demented ass whole you'll pay for what you did to my village and my dear brother I'll have you heard you no talented hack!" Temari's words were full of anger and venom as she looked glared at Deidara.

Temari prepared to attack again Deidara noticed this an tried to evade it "kamaitachi no jutsu!" another blast of wind came towards Deidara as he tried to evade it Sai cut him off Deidara right arm was grazed badly by the wind as his robes were torn to pieces. "Ahhhh you bitch! Look what hae you done to me! my precious art work you'll witness first hand what my greatest masterpiece this village will suffer for your lack of respect" Deidara's palm mouth spat out oni head as Deidara tossed it in the air it magnified to the size of the bird as it feel towards Konoha. "My specialty C3 clay enjoy ...". Temari's eyes widen as she thought of something quick she bit her thumb and prepared her summon"Kuchiyose Kirikiri Mai" The infamous weasel popped out with his scythe as a tremendous amount of wind blew towards Deidara. Sai prepared to launch himself at Deidara to stop him from detonating the clay bomb. Sai moved out of the way as rift split open around the bomb as it was consumed by darkness "Kibaku nendo!" The bomb exploded only it wasn't in Konoha "What Deidara noticed the culprit as he saw two pairs what seemed like Sharingan only it was an altered form. "You..ahhhh" Deidara's body was ripped to pieces by Temari's summoning jutsu flesh and organs rained down on Konoha as well as pieces of the clay bird fell on the streets of Konoha. Deidara's head smashed into the ground his head exploding his brain splatter on the ground. Temari smirked as spat at Deidara's head. "I said I would have your head you bastard" She turned to see Sasuke breathing a little heavy."Such uselessness your pathetic justsu is nothing compared to my eyes for I saw your weakness and devoured it with my eyes fool". Everyones attention was broken as felt a strong surge of Chakra being displayed it was coming from the gates of Konoha. "This is can only be one person...eh Naruto" Sasuke said under his breath.

Goseki stepped backwards as he saw Naruto's futile attempt to escape the binding seal. He was amazed as Naruto tried to release more of the Kyūbi's chakra he was engulfed now in it as it was being drained into the chains."Release as much as you want boy.It will do you no good you are only prolonging the inventible" Goseki pulled out a large kunai its edges were shredded it seemed it was used to cause extreme pain than to kill he approached Naruto. Naruto howled as he saw his killer come towards him. Goseki stopped as he noticed a large shadow increasing around him he jumped out of the way as a massive tree collided in to two of the columns smashing it to pieces. The chains broke as the seal weakened by the attack Naruto could move as broke free from the remainder of the chains collapsing. "NO!" the pillar was now nothing but rubble as Goseki turned to his right to see a battered pink haired kunoichi she seemed out of breath but the determination in her eyes burned into his soul. "You sick bastards I've had enough of you Akatuski always coming after NARUUTOOO!!!" Sakura's scream was loud and fierce as she charged her opponent "Tsūtenkyaku!" Sakura's leg connected with Goseki as he and the ground were reduced by a massive crater as the dust settle she felt a sharp pain as her throat was grabbed "aiiie ahhhh" Goseki held Sakura upwards from her neck Goseki grabbed her left arm and began to twist it."Little whore come to his aid do you" sniff "i smell him on you to think to you slept with this fool" Goseki twisted her arm further as Sakura's cries reached Naruto's ears. "SAKKURRAAA!!!" Naruto cried out as he witnessed Goseki work on Sakura Naruto got up from the ground as his chest breathed in and out his eyes glaring at the red haired leader his fist were ball up he could the fire of Konoha burn within his soul. "You're still up impressive that bijuu inside you must have its advantages it will serve my purpose greatly."I'm Uzumaki Naruto the number one unpredictable shinobi of Konoha and future Hokage of my village and slayer of Akatuski!".Sakura could feel her air being cut off as she kicked furiously at Goseki trying to free her self she reached with her right hand and pulled a needle out she stabbed Goseki's right elbow piercing his joint Goseki face scowled as the blood spilled on his face."You bitch you'll pay for that" as Goseki twisted Sakura's arm he felt a presences behind him.Without turning Goseki backhanded Naruto only Naruto turned into a puff of smoke. "Kage bunshin no...ahhh" Goseki screamed as Naruto emerged from the ground he stabbed in his right shoulder with a three sided kunai Goseki slammed Sakura in the ground as he grabbed Naruto right arm. He brought the blonde towards him as he he headed butted him twice.

Naruto gargled his own blood as he spat it at Goseki blinding him for a bit "You little shit!". "How about this! Jumped upwards and spin in mid air concentrating his chakra towards his feet his foot connected with Goseki's chest cutting it vertically with his chakra enhanced feet. Goseki managed to get back on balance as he prepared to form seals realizing his right arm wouldn't move "What the hell did you do to me you little wench you severed my nerves didn't you!" Goseki's eyes widen as he stared at a smirking Sakura "bingo you freak now DIE!". Naruto approached Goseki the Akatuski leader looked at the blonde with malcontent "You're different from the rest. Yet you will die I promise you that I've worked far to long to let my ideals and plan go to waste by some brat that refuses to die understand me!". "Shut up!"Screamed Naruto as he prepared some hand seals "You now nothing of me my strength lies with my loved ones this village may have treated me like shit my entire life but I found those that loved me that acknowledged my existence.I fight for my village I fight for my friends I fight for my love Sakura-chan you know nothing of real power. Only your self ambitions in the end it will be nothing more than a false way of living.HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto turned into blur of yellow as within in seconds he was behind Goseki he felt a blade pierce his body as Naruto stuck five kunai behind Goseki each with a special red tag."Enjoy hell Goseki tell everyone in Akatuski I send my regards these special tags have a special seal on them besides blowing you up they will consume your chakra as well poison your nerves system hehe. Enjoy my Go Haki Oujou" Naruto backed off as he saw as seal form around Goseki's neck it began to glow purple as his body trembled "What?!" Naruto looked at Goseki. "If you will not be taken thin I will take you to hell with me I placed a special seal on me hehehe in my veins I'm fused with Deidara's special clay his C3 once this seal finish's filling up I will take you and and three square blocks of your village with me boy!" Goseki's insane laugh worry Naruto as he looks at Sakura unable to move on her own. "Kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto orders his clone to take Sakura away into the village Sakura cries out in protest only to receive the blondes trade mark grin "Naruto...Naruto!...Damn it Naruto..." was all he could hear. "Farewell" Naruto grabbed Goseki and head far into Konoha woods away from the village Naruto could see his seal activate as it began its work it started to consume Goseki's chakra as the poison made its way through him "Damn you boy! We'll all see you in Hell then we'll exact our revenge!" Naruto just smirked as he tossed Goseki a few feet away before a bright flash flickered followed by a massive explosion.

He felt the light breeze pass over him as well he heard the giggles of children near him. Naruto began to open his eyes his vision was hazy at first but then noticed a pair of green and blue eyes staring at him wide eyed. ("What?!") The kids back away amused by Naruto's reaction. He looked around he was in the open field the sky blue as his eyes and wind blowing gently Kyūbi was next to him licking himself as he looked at Naruto **("Heh you're awake your brats were starting to annoy me especially the pink haired one!") **Naruto looked at the kids he noticed they looked familiar from before. ("Who are you guys I've seen you in my dreams before!") The girl and boy looked at each other before laughing ("mommy was right you are funny") spoke the blonde haired boy. ("WHAT you can't tell your little princess and fox are!!!") screamed the pink haired girl. Naruto got up as he walked towards the kids. Their laughter was innocent as any child as he noticed the Kyūbi's laughter from behind him. Naruto noticed the seem like twins. They both had his trade mark whiskers the pink haired girl girl had short spiky hair her eyes were blue instead of green she resembled Sakura she wore a black yukata kimono. He turned towards the boy who was smiling he had long blonde hair reaching his shoulders he had green eyes he looked like Naruto expect for the long straight hair or green eyes. He wore a white kimono. **("they are our legacy annoy as they may be they represent the future of your clan you and your mate will produce fine heirs.") **Kyūbi came closer to the children. ("what are your names") Naruto asked as he looked at the girl first. ("I"M SASAMI UZUMAKI!") yelled the girl ("and I'm Arashi Uzumaki") the blonde spoke with a clam manner than his sister. ("I see where's mommy at?") Naruto said as he looked past his kids into field. _wake up...wake up... _("Daddy you need to wake up mommy is sad please wake up..."). ("Yeah daddy wake up...wake up...") The children's voices echoed through the field as he was consumed by a bright white light and everything went black.

Naruto's eyes slowly opened as he noticed a white ceiling he looked around his vision hazy he noticed a pink blur. He turned to his left and noticed it was Sakura sleeping next to him on a chair.He looked out towards the window noticing it was night how long was he gone for he wondered."Sa...Sa...ku...ra...chan" Naruto managed to say as he slowly started to get up. Sakura's head lifted as she looked at Naruto she had a sleepy look on her face her eyes widen as tears began to flow as she lunged her self at the blonde. "Naruto!!! Naruto..." Naruto was shocked at first as Sakura sobbed on his chest the blonde gently stroked her head trying to calm down his woman. "Saku...) his words were cut off as she punched his chest don't...don't ever do that to me...again" Sakura managed to say in between sobs. He picked her chin up with his hand as she looked at the blonde grinning like always "Sorry Sakura-chan hehehe." Naruto starred at those teary green eyes he hated to see her cry but he was glad she stopped as he gently kissed her lips. Sakura eyes opened as she blushed feeling Naruto caressing her ass "pervert!". "Ahhh!" Naruto was holding his head from the punch Sakura gave him. "How long was I out for ?" Naruto asked as Sakura took a second to answer "You were in a coma for a about three weeks. The blast left a crater I was so worried that something might have happened to you but your Naruto like always you came out on top you idiot." Sakura smiled as she kissed the blonde only to be wrapped in tight hug by him. "hehe hey Sakura-chan my strength seems to be back how about we" Sakura pulled a way as she gave her boyfriend a dirty glare "no you're still recovering you little pervert seriously Naru...ahhh" She couldn't finish her rant as she felt Naruto caress her ass again Naruto left hand began to massage Sakura's breasts as the blonde started to kiss Sakura's neck the kunoichi tried to ward of the advances but gave in as she reached under her shirt to unhook her bra. "ahhhh ok...lets...ahh..lest see how much energy you have shall we".

Shizune was doing her late night runs he thoughts were on Naruto he was like a little brother to her she was glad that Naruto survived but hoped he would wake up soon for Sakura's sake. The girl hadn't been able to function well and always spent her free time at his bed side hoping he would wake up. "ahhh Naruto-neechan you have one great kunoichi at your side."Shizune stopped as she heard a strange noise coming from on of the rooms her curiosity got the better of her. She heard what sounded like moans from a female the closer she got the louder the moans were. She noticed they were coming from Naruto's door she reached for the handle wondering what was happening inside. "Naruto are you ah..." Shizune froze at the site that was in front of her she couldn't speak or look away. There was Sakura straddled on Naruto as the blonde had both his hands grabbing Sakura's bare breasts both were covered in sweat as she noticed the deep blush Sakura had on. "so...sorry...I'l..I'll...go" Shizune turned around and closed the door immediately as her face was crimson red her heart pounding. She soon heard Sakura's moans again as she moved away from the door. "There going at it! Wait Naruto just ... woke up he shouldn't be." Shizune wanted to go back and scold the two teenagers but decided not to as she made her way towards the lunch room. "ahhh a need some sake what a night" Shizune smiled at herself as she was becoming more like Tsunade.

_Upon the rising sun a new dawn approaches_

_within its light a new path is given to_

_take. Bathed in its light our souls burn _

_to fight and live for our loved ones..._

_Four weeks later..._

The wind blew over Konoha as the sun started to rise over the land of fire. Everyone in the village came to see who the Hokage has chosen to be her successor. Many speculated among themselves wondering who the Rokudaime would be. Shikamaru leaned against a wall looking up towards the tower. "Out with it already it isn't like have nothing better two do than to hear her announce his name." Shikamaruo was about reach for his cigarette pack when felt an icy glare coming from behind him. "And what are you reaching for Shikamaru? I hope its not what I think it is our do we need to be taught another "hard" lesson" Temari emerged from the shadows as he gave Shikamaru a threaten look. "Ahhh your very very hard woman to please Temari. Anyway I already know who her successor is". Temari looked at Shikamaru then back at Hokage tower perplexed at Shikamaru knowing who it was. "how do you know who it is". Shikamaru smiled as he turned back to his vixen woman "isn't it obvious Temari who she picked to succeed her?".The chattering among the crowed stopped as Tsunade appeared on the rooftop with the elders behind her. Jiraiya was at her side. Tsunade took of the Kage hat as she looked at the crowed. She was trying to feel the crowds mood as she started to speak.

"Konoha citizens these past few months have proven to be a testament that the will of Konoha can not be so easily broken. Dealing with a small war as well with the recent attack of the rogue organization of Akatuski made up of some the villages most talented and deadly shinobi's and kunoichi. Yet with the help of our allies Suna and strength of our own forces we manage to thwart both attacks." Tsunade looked on as the crowed cheered some nodded in agreement. "I witnessed with these eyes the fire that burns inside the next generation of Konoha shinobi and kunoichi's there will and determination is stronger than any steel. I know that Konoha is in good hands with these young individuals who have proven so much to us. Among them I have chosen my successor. Many of you will hate my decision I could care less of your prejudice opinions of him. The next Hokage that will inherit Konoha will of fire trained by one of the legendary Sanin Jiraiya. His skills are impressive and with time will surpass Jiraiya for the new generation always surpasses the old. I give you Uzumaki Naruto! The son of Yondaime Hokage." Screamed Tsunade as Naruto appeared next to her. He wore his old uniform he had on a long orange coat it looked exactly like the Yondaime's except it was bright orange. The back had Naruto's new insignia it had a Kyūbi with its nine tails the tips of the tails fading into Cherry pedals. Naruto had the biggest grin on his face as he heard a mix reaction of cheers and boos. "Konoha my dream since I had since I was a child to become Hokage is finally realized. It was not any easy process I have learned a lot. About strength, lost and love. A Hokage must put his life in the line for his village for his loved ones I will do everything in my power to ensure that our village continues to prosper. Following my own nudo! Believe it!" Naruto screamed as he waved at the crowd he could feel the evil glares from some of the villagers. "Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun!" screamed Hinata as she stood next to Neji as he smiled he knew how much she cared for the blonde only smiled seeing there future Hokage. "I couldn't be here without my comrades without those that gave me the knowledge and strength of course with out erro-sannin help" Jiraiya threw a glare at the blonde as he stopped gloating when he heard that part. Kakashi and Yamato smiled as they saw Naruto enjoying the moment.

"so Kakashi-sempai it seems our Naruto will be our future Hokage huh. I didn't know he was Yondaime's son amazing" Yamato looked stunned by the revelation. Kakashi smiled as he looked on his student "hehe well Yamato Arashi-sempai was powerful jōnin as they say like father like son. I know Naruto will make Arashi-sempai proud." Kakashi continued to smile at his former pupil.

Naruto turned around to find Sakura smiling at waving at him "Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran towards the girl as he embraced Sakura in a fierce hug their lips meet as the two were locked in an intimate kiss ignoring the world around them. Naruto broke the kiss as he looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. "Naruto I'm six weeks pregnant!" Sakura said blushing as she awaited the blondes response Naruto had on a smile as he continued to look at Sakura. Her smile faded slowly as she waited his response she finally glared at the blonde "Well! Have anything to say!" screamed Sakura. "What" Naruto said he dreaded saying those words as Sakura fist connected with Naruto's jaw sending the blonde smashing into the ground. Naruto was picked up by his collar as Sakura shook him like a rag doll. "WHAT! WHAT DO MEAN WHAT. I'm carrying your child and this is the response I get blondie!" screamed Sakura at a bloodied Naruto. Naruto smiled as he silenced her rage with a kiss. "Hehe Sakura-chan is having twins huh thats great Sakura-chan" Sakura blushed at Naruto's response before realizing what he said "Twins! Who said anything about TWINS!" Sakura raised her eyebrow wondering what Naruto meant. "hehe nothing Sakura-chan". **("Hehehe well done Naruto it seems you laid your seeds to a fine vessel your mate was a fine and worthy one our legacy will be passed on. Hehe enjoy your little brats hehe") **Kyūbi was amused by the situation "Hush fox!" yelled Naruto, Sakura smiled at her boyfriend realizing he was arguing with the Kyūbi.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHAT! YOU KNOCKED UP MY LITTLE GIRL YOU DEFLOWERED HER YOU SICK PERVERTED BLONDE JUST LIKE THAT THAT ONE OVER THERE TWO PERVERTS!" Naruto and Sakura turned to see who it was. Sakura face went red as Naruto went pale as Orochimaru. There in front of them stood Akiko Haruno next to Tsunade and Shizune who looked stunned by the revelation. "Mo...mother you...you're here as well" stuttered Sakura as she tried to find a way to explain to her mother. "Akiko veins were pulsating out of her head as an aura of pure rage surrounded her she cracked her neck from side to side as she cracked her knuckles her face was scrunched up as she glared at Naruto. Naruto could feel his soul cringe with fear as he stared back at Akiko. "I..I". "ENOUGH I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU BLONDIE WHERE SAKURA GETS HER FURY FROM TRUS ME IT WASN'T FROM HER DADDY! COME HERE BLONDIE!" Akiko charged at Naruto as the blonde dashed out of there running for his life. Sakura seemed perplexed by the situation as she felt a hit over her head "Ow" She gasped as she realized it was Tsunade. "Tsu...Tsunade-sama...I". "Save it! You know the consequences of your action. But I'm glad its Naruto. You both deserve each other but I am disappointed you both should have been using protection! After all Sakura you're a medic. That aside I'm happy for the both of you that is if Akiko doesn't kill him first." Tsunade said with smile on her face. Shizune hugged the pink kunoichi as she smiled at her. "congratulations Sakura-chan. I hope Naruto is ready" Shizune turned to see Naruto evading multiple shuriken thrown at him. "Hehehe I see Naruto is turning into a fine man he learned from the best...ahhhhhh" Jiraiya screamed as Tsunade was twisting his jewels."Don't think your not to blame Jiraiya. Naruto was under your tutelage" Tsunade scolded her comrade as he begged her to let go of his precious jewels. Sakura touched her belly as she looked towards the sun wondering what laid beyond the horizon. "Whatever awaits us we'll be ready to embrace it full force no matter what".

_Epilogue. _

Sasuke had witnessed the event to him it was displeasing to see Naruto named Hokage. "How sad that the title of Hokage has lowered its standards. Even a monkey could become Hokage. Tsch that and that idiot already knocked up Sakura one of the most powerful kunoichi's in Konoha." Sasuke jumped from the tree he was hiding in he began walking towards his residence pondering the future of his clan. "I have to find someone that is capable of providing powerful heirs to the Uchiha name. That hag picking him I can run circles around that blonde idiot I'll show him what the name Uchiha truly is"Sasuke stopped his rant as he felt a familiar chakra signature around him he looked around the homes as he was surrounded by homes as the road only had one route and a few small alleys to escape.

He started to draw his blade as he noticed the person was behind him. "You. What are you doing her Karin?" Sasuke withdrew his hand from his blade as he turned around to face Karin. The kunoichi had raven hair as it was uneven left side was longer. She had on red glasses. She wore a white long sleeve shirt that was unzipped showing her belly button. She had on very short black shorts. Her thigh reaching black sandals completed her outfit as she had thrown her red cloak aside. "hey Sasuke-kun its been a while. Rumor was that you managed to survive a battle that had gotten Orochimaru killed. I wanted to check up on you to see if you needed...some company" Karin voice was sweet and seductive as she had taken off her glasses and was blushing as she approached the Uchiha. Sasuke raised his eyebrow wondering what Karin was up to. "I doubt my well being was the reason why you sought me out Karin. What do you want?" Sasuke said as he crossed his arms waiting Karin's reply. The raven haired kunoichi stopped she blushed even more as she looked away she disappeared and reappeared next to Sasuke as she took his right arm and clung to him. "Don't be so cold Sasuke-kun I came to comfort you as well I have nothing better to do. Guard duty is pointless now that Orochimaru has died. I just wanted to see you and well...serve you in more than one way." a smirk appeared on the Uchiha's lip as he turned to Karin's direction. "Go ahead I'm listing..."

Fin.

_AN: Hello everyone! I hope you all enjoyed the conclusion of PFV saga. I know some may not like others might but hey its my story. Lets see first off I will write some short One Shots of NaruXSaku. I will also write up a whole new NaruXSaku fic this time I will also include the SasuXKari pairing. All I have to say is Kishimoto-sama what are you going to do next! Man that latest Chap. Left me wanting for more. I want to see some SasuXKari fics what does everyone think? I had to add Karin in the end. She's just so cool of a character design I can't wait to see what she has up her skirt in kunoichi skills and jutsu's. Oh it seems a 4th Naruto movie is coming out. Takes place turning the Shippuden time frame. Thanks to all for the comments and criticism my next long NaruXSaku wont be out for a while i have to start writing the first chap. I have some titles in mind. But i will post some One Shots of NaruXSaku. Till Next time later._


End file.
